The Heir of Goblin and Elf
by V3Yagami
Summary: Ketika suku Elf berada di dalam kekuasaan suku goblin yang sadis, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk bertahan hidup, mempertahankan ras mereka agar tidak punah? Dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di istana ras Uchiha yang begitu ditakuti oleh semua suku? Dan, apakah ras Haruno dari suku Elf dapat mempertahankan popuasi mereka? /Sakura-centric / OOC / anak kecil jangan baca.
1. Chapter 1

Hai semuaaaaa, udah lama banget ngga ngetik di FFN. Maaf ya atas hiatusku selama ini hahahaa, sibuk banget punya anak itu, aku baru bisa ngetik pas Rinka anakku udah bisa main sendiri, dan ini juga pake laptop kakak, laptopku yang lama rusah, which means semua data-data fict aku ilang semua, ngga ada yg selamat. bukan berarti aku mengabaikan semua fict aku yang belum tamat. doain aja aku ada rejeki beli laptop baru dan nerusin fict lama dengan ide baru juga, karena sangat susah nyatuin mood fict lama yang udah terlantar tanpa draft. jadi untuk refresh otak, aku bikin fict baru dulu hehehehe...

semoga kalian suka yaaaa XD

ini untuk Sakura-centric...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura Haruno, sudah beberapa jam dirinya berada di taman bunga yang sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya. Duduk sambil merangkai beberapa bunga yang sudah gugur menjadi mahkota, Sakura bersenandung menikmati kegiatannya setiap sore ini. Ketika gadis yang memiliki ciri khas berambut pink ini akan bangkit, dia melihat ada kelinci yang terdiam dan sedikit gemetar, perlahan Sakura membelai bulu lembut berwarna putih itu dan membelainya.

"Kasihan, kau terluka ya?" tanya Sakura pada sang kelinci, "sebentar ya," Sakura fokus meletakkan telapak tangannya pada tubuh kelinci, dan seketika kelinci itu menjadi lincah dan pergi melompat meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum, "jangan terluka lagi yaaa!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura adalah suku elf yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk menyembuhkan makhluk hidup. Tidak semua suku elf memiliki kemampuan tersebut, hanya ras tertentu dan biasanya dari keluarga terpandang yang memiliki kekuatas magis tinggi. Di Roseyard, tempat dimana suku elf hidup dengan damai dan tenang terdapat ras yang sangat dihormati, mereka adalah Haruno. Elf dengan ras Haruno mempunyai ciri khas berambut pink dan biasanya mempunyai kekuatan khusus untuk menyembuhkan makhluk hidup, tapi tidak semua Haruno mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut, hanya keturunan Haruno murni lah yang mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut. Karena itu, ras Haruno mengizinkan adanya pernikahan sedarah agar keturunannya tidak punah.

Damai.

Itulah yang mereka harapkan.

"Nona Sakuraaa!"

Sakura menoleh pada arah suara yang memanggilnya, laki-laki berambut pink dengan tubuh yang sudah tua berlari dengan wajah pucat, "Paman, ada apa?"

Laki-laki tua itu mengatur napasnya, "Tolong... tolong anak saya, mereka kembali... mereka para goblin kembali untuk merekrut ras Haruno agar menjadi budak mereka."

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan langsung pergi menuju lokasi, meninggalkan laki-laki tua yang masih mengatur napasnya.

Tidak akan Sakura biarkan mereka mengambil lagi ras Haruno yang sekarang hampir punah. Sakura terus berlari sampai dia melihat sekerumunan mengelilingi satu tenda yang sangat ia kenal.

"Tidak, jangan mereka," gumam Sakura.

Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata hitam yang tajam kini menatap dingin pada beberapa ras Haruno yang sedang sujut di hadapannya.

"Kami mohon, jangan ambil anak kami."

"Lalu, siapa yang harus kami ambil untuk menjadi budak? Terakhir kami membawa ras Haruno... hah, dia sudah sangat tua sekarang, tidak bisa apa-apa."

Suku Goblin, ras Uchiha, arogan, dingin, dan sadis. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani pada mereka. Setiap sepuluh tahun sekali, mereka akan kembali untuk mengambil satu dari ras Haruno untuk dijadikan budak. Bisa dibilang spesifiknya adalah untuk dijadikan penyembuh pribadi sang raja, karena tidak ada ras yang kompeten untuk menyembuhkan kecuali ras Haruno. Melihat dua orang tua bersujut menangis, Sakura menerobos kerumunan itu dan menghadang kelompok Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke, yang memimpin kelompok saat ini menaikan satu alisnya pada Sakura yang menghadangnya dengan tatapan menantang, "Minggir," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Apa kau gila!? Anak mereka masih berumur delapan tahun!? Bahkan dia belum sempurna menguasai ilmu penyembuhan!" bentak Sakura.

"Lalu, siapa menurutmu di sini yang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menjadi budak kami, nona?" ucap Sasuke sambil menaikkan dagu Sakura memakai tombaknya.

"Ukh." Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidak mungkin dia menyarankan salah satu dari mereka untuk dibawa.

"Atau..." ucap Sasuke dengan seringai keji nya.

Atau?

"Kau bersedia menggantikan anak itu?" Sasuke menurunkan tombak dari dagu menurun ke arah dada Sakura dan sedikit menekannya hingga tergores dan keluar darah. Beberapa Uchiha di belakang menelan ludah mereka seolah darah yang keluar dari ras Haruno adalah santapan yang paling lezat.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bawa aku!" sahut suara wanita.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, itu adalah ibu dan ayahnya yang datang.

"Ibu, jangan-"

"Bawa saja aku," ucap sang ibu.

"Tidak! Jangan!"

"Menarik," ucap Sasuke yang menurunkan tombaknya dan mengarahkan pada wanita paruh baya.

"Jangan kau berani-berani mengarahkan tombakmu pada ibuku!" bentak Sakura.

Sakura mengambil satu langkah untuk memberikan tinju terbaiknya untuk Sasuke, namun Uchiha yang lain menghalangi dengan cara mencengkram pergelangan Sakura dengan sangat kuat, laki-laki itu sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke namun dengan tubuh yang lebih besar. Sakura memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama, kemudian Sakura sadar apa yang terjadi pada mata laki-laki tersebut. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, seolah darah akan keluar dari kedua onyx tersebut.

Sakura terhipnotis-hampir terhipnotis- seketika Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan membukanya kembali memberikan laki-laki itu tatapan tajam. Cengkramannya terlepas dan Sakura berlari ke arah orang tuanya.

"Jangan libatkan kedua oang tuaku!" bela Sakura.

"Sakura, sayang, sebagai kepala ras, aku harus melindungi kalian, bawalah aku sebagai budak," ujar sang ayah.

"Tidak! Bawa aku! Aku yang akan ikut dengan kalian!"

Menang.

Sasuke menyeringai, kalimat itulah yang dia tunggu dari tadi, agar Sakura mengucapkannya dengan sendiri tanpa harus ada paksaan dari dirinya. Sasuke menoleh pada anak buahnya dan memberi kode agar mereka mengikat Sakura.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Uchiha yang tadi mencengkram tangan Sakura, "Kita mendapat tangkapan bagus, semoga Madara suka dengan apa yang kita bawa."

"Tenang saja, nii-san pasti akan suka," ujar laki-laki itu tersenyum dingin.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya,"Apa yang membuatmu sangat percaya diri, Izuna?"

Izuna menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman khas Uchiha lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "Dia menangkis sharingan milikku."

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak, namun dia tidak sempat bertanya apa-apa lagi karena Izuna sudah pergi dan menaiki kudanya.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini," ucap sang ibu sambil memeluk Sakura dan menangis.

"Aku adalah anak dari pemimpin ras Haruno, ini yang harus kulakukan, setidaknya mereka tidak akan kembali dua puluh tahun ke depan pada kalian, selama itu, carilah tempat tinggal yang jauh lebih aman dari jangkauan para Goblin," jawab Sakura.

Beberapa penduduk desa menangis atas kepergian Sakura bersama ras Uchiha, mereka menyesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Andai saja desa Suna bisa menolong kita," ucap sang ibu penuh harap.

Sang ayah menoleh dengan tatapan seolah mendapatkan ide, "Ide bagus! Kita minta pertolongan pada mereka, kita setujui saja permintaan pemimpin desa yang masih muda itu."

"Sakura tidak akan senang dengan hal itu,"ujar laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari tenda sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sasori, kau tidak boleh bangun, luka di perutmu masih basah." Sang ibu menghampiri anak laki-lakinya dan membantu menopang tubuh ringkih itu.

"Sakura tidak akan terima jika kita meminta bantuan pada Gaara dengan menyetujui rencana pernikahan tersebut," sambung Sasori sinis, "akupun tidak setuju, kita cari jalan keluar lain."

.

.

Sakura ditutup kedua matanya dan tali melingkar ketat di tubuhnya. Sesampainya di istana, Sakura dibawa oleh Sasuke dan Izuna menuju tempat dimana sang raja sedang dilayani oleh beberapa budak. Raja yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang, tatapan keji melebihi siapapun di ruangan ini, dan aura yang mengintimidasi siapapun yang menatapnya. Sasuke melepaskan tutup mata Sakura dan mendorong wanita itu hingga berlutut.

"Ras Haruno, masih segar, kudengar dia bisa menyembuhkan," ucap Sasuke.

Madara memperhatikan sosok Sakura dengan seksama, dia menditeksi aura Sakura kemudian berucap, "Aura milikmu mengingatkanku pada Tsunade, wanita yang mempunyai kekuatan penyembuh yang hebat, yang berasal dari Senju, apa kau ada hubungan darah dengannya?"

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, "Aku... muridnya," jawab Sakura tanpa melihat tatapan Madara, rasanya ingin sekali dia pergi dari ruangan itu, tekanan yang diciptakan Madara membuatnya ingin menangis. Sakura takut, seperti sedang disiksa secara batin.

Madara menyuruh pada budak yang tadi sedang memijat pundaknya untuk pergi, "Berdiri."

Perintah itu mutlak, Sakura perlahan berdiri.

"Lihat aku."

Tubuh Sakura gemetar. Sasuke dan Izuna hanya memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Apa kau bisa memeriksa goblin yang terluka?"

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, bukan melihat kedua mata Madara, melainkan bibir Madara, itu cara terbaik untuk berhadapan dengan raja Goblin ini.

"Te-tergantung... membutuhkan cakra yang-"

"Bisa atau tidak?!" ucap Madara dengan sangat tegas.

"Bisa!" jawab Sakura spontan.

Madara memberi kode pada Sasuke dan laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Ikut aku," ajak Sasuke pada Sakura.

Ketika keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Sakura menghela napas dan mencengkram lengan Sasuke, "Haahh~ terima kasih telah membawaku keluar dari ruangan itu," ucap Sakura.

Terima kasih?

Apa Sasuke salah dengar?

Sasuke yang membawa Sakura ke markas Uchiha, tapi gadis itu malah berterima kasih hanya karena perihal keluar dari ruangan Madara. Yaahh... siapa yang suka berada lama-lama di ruangan itu, rasanya bisa mati karena ketakutan.

"Aku menjalankan perintah," ucap Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan tali yang terikat di tubuhnya.

"Istana keluargaku," jawab Sasuke.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk ukuran elf, kau banyak tanya."

"Untuk ukuran goblin, kau terlihat arogan."

"Kami arogan."

"Dan egois, tidak punya hati nurani, kejam, menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Saat mereka sampai di istana keluarga Sasuke, Sakura dikejutkan oleh sosok wanita cantik yang memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke, syukurlah kau kembali."

"Ibu, sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menepuk pelan sosok wanita berambut panjang yang memeluk erat dirinya, kedua mata itu menatap Sakura dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

"Apakah dia..."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke cepat, "budak baru, penyembuh baru."

"Itachi bisa sembuh?" tanya Mikoto dengan antusias.

Sasuke terdiam kemudian menatap Sakura, "Dengar..." Sasuke melepaskan tali pada tubuh Sakura, "alasanku membawa ras Haruno pada Uchiha adalah agar kau-kalian bisa menyembuhkan kakakku."

"Dan kakakmu... kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke ruangan dimana sosok laki-laki terbaring tak berdaya, "Dia sakit, tapi kita semua tidak ada yang tahu penyebabnya."

Sakura mendekati sosok laki-laki itu dengan tatapan nanar, mengamati sosok laki-laki tampan yang terbaring memejamkan matanya. Jadi, untuk inikah ras mereka dipaksa masuk ke istana?

Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke seolah bertanya apa yang ada dipikirannya, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ras-ku yang dulu, mereka tidak bisa menyembuhkan laki-laki ini?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada laki-laki tampan itu.

"Sang raja membunuhnya," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mematung, wajahnya terlihat syok atas jawaban Sasuke, "Apa...?"

"Jadi, jika ingin nyawamu selamat, selamatkan anakku," ujar suara berat yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Ayah." Sasuke membungkuk.

"Suamiku, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana hasil rapat dengan yang lain?" tanya Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Penerus Madara sudah ditentukan, dia sudah memilih pada siapa kekuatannya akan diwariskan," jawab Fugaku.

"Dan?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura hanya terdiam berdiri di sana dengan suasana tegang yang membuat dirinya tidak nyaman

"Antara Sasuke dan Obito."

Sasuke terbelalak, "Tapi... Izuna?"

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Madara bilang Izuna tidak kompeten untuk posisi raja."

Mikoto dan Sasuke saling tatap dengan tatapan cemas, "Jika kita ingin selamat, jangan bikin Madara kesal, patuhi segala keinginannya, demi Itachi," ucap Fugaku.

Mereka mengangguk, kecuali Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, "Jadi, kau harus menyembuhkan kakakku, atau kau akan mati."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Maaf nona, hanya itu pilihan dari kami, aku mohon tolong anakku."

Sakura tipe yang tidak bisa menolak jika ada seorang ibu memohon seperti ini, lagipula, begitu Sakura kembali melihat kondisi Itachi sekarang, dia teringat kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu, "Sasori..." gumam Sakura, "baiklah, aku akan mencobanya, dengan satu syarat."

"Sepertinya kau tidak kenal dengan kami, kami tidak menerima sya-"

"Katakan apa itu." Fugaku memotong kalimat Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Fugaku menuruti permintaan budak.

"Jika aku berhasil menyembuhkannya, kalian harus memutuskan perjanjian yang sudah terjadil selama dua ratus tahun ini tentang perbudakkan antara ras Uchiha dengan ras Haruno. Bebaskan kami." Sakura mengucapkan keinginannya dengan tatapan tajam dan suara lantang.

Fugaku tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa janji tapi akan kuusahakan jika Sasuke terpilih sebagai raja berikutnya."

"Baiklah, tolong katakan pada anak buah kalian, aku membutuhkan beberapa peralatan untuk memeriksa anakmu."

Sakura kembali menatap Itachi yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Sebenarnya...

Apa yang terjadi di sini?

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N : Untuk kesekian kalinya, maaf ya aku malah bikin fict baru hehehehe... semoga fict ini menghibur kalian semua yang membaca, oh, jangan berharap aku update cepet karena aku ngga punya laptop untuk ngetik, ini aja nebeng di laptop kakak hahahaha, sedih ya, iya sedih...**_

 _ **oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan XD**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **V3 Yagami**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil menunggu alat-alat yang dibutuhkan datang, Sakura bersender di bangunan kecil bersender di pilar yang menyangga bangunan tersebut. Istana ini begitu tenang, sangat berbeda dengan istana yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi, istana dimana Madara tinggal. Istana itu terasa sangat dingin dan tegang. Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, memejamkan mata, berdoa agara semua bisa berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Sakura memikirkan keluarganya, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini, apakah mereka cemas? Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Kakak yang sangat protektif pada Sakura, apakah dia akan panik karena sang adik menyerahkan dirinya pada Goblin?

Sakura menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, entah apakah dia dapat menyembuhkan laki-laki bernama Itachi itu atau tidak. Jika obat-obatan di sini tidak dapat menyembuhkannya, maka terpaksa Sakura harus melakukan hal itu... hal yang dia simpan untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada ras Haruno yang sekarat. Sakura membelai helai-helai rambutnya, sampai ada suara yang mengejutkannya.

"Psst!"

Sakura menoleh mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Di sini."

Sakura melihat ada sosok gadis berambut seleher dengan warna coklat yang sedikit gelap, dia memakai pakaian seperti wanita-wanita yang sedang memijat pundak Madara. Gadis itu terlihat seperti kesusahan di semak-semak, Sakura mendekatinya dan memeriksa jangan-jangan gadis itu tersangkut jebakan serigala atau semacamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ehehehe, bisa tolong keluarkan aku dari sini? Aku tidak bisa bergerak, lumpur ini menghisapku."

Mendengar kata lumpur menghisap, Sakura langsung membuka semak-semak tersebut dan menarik lengan gadis tersebut sampai dia keluar.

"Aaaahhh...! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar." Gadis itu terlihat membersihkan sisa-sisa lumpur di pakaiannya.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat gadis itu masih saja tersenyum, menyadari Sakura memperhatikan dirinya, sang gadis mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk berlutut, "Maaf lancang, aku Rin, salah satu pelayan di sini."

Oh, pelayan.

"Aku Sakura," ucap Sakura ramah sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"EH!?" Rin terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura, "a-anda mau apa? Jangan, nanti tangan anda kotor!"

Sakura tersenyum dam memaksa Rin untuk bangkit, "Setidaknya terimalah kalau ada yang menawarkanmu pertolongan, kotor bisa dicuci lagi 'kan?"

"Anda baik sekali," ujar Rin berbinar-binar, "kalau boleh tau, apakah anda tunangan tuan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang melupakan nama laki-laki yang menyeretnya ke sini.

"Oh, bukan." Rin bergumam, "OH! Tunangan tuan Uchiha Shisui!" tebak Rin asal, "karena tuan Shishui sudah lama tidak kembali dan dia baru saja kembali kemarin, dan anda muncul."

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat karakter Rin yang sangat ceria, "Bukan, aku bukan siapa-siapa di sini, mungkin aku akan bernasib sama denganmu, jadi pelayan."

"HEEEHH!? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin!" ucap Rin.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena anda berada di sini, istana milik Uchiha Fugaku, dan anda duduk di tempat biasanya mereka minum teh bersama, anda pasti istimewa, dan anda berpakaian." Rin berucap sambil membersihkan dirinya memakai kain yang bersih.

"Berpakaian?"

Rin mengangguk, "Siapa yang diambil dari desa untuk menjadi pelayan, semua tidak memakai pakaian, kami diberik pakaian ketika sudah berhasil menunjukkan betapa bergunanya kami di sini."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa yang terjadi jika tidak berguna?"

"Mereka mati," jawab Rin tanpa ragu.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Apa kau pernah melihat... pelayan yang memiliki warna rambut sepertiku?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baru enam bulan di sini, selama ini belum ada pelayan baru, ah, biasanya Uchiha menyebut kami sebagai budak, tapi kuperhalus sebagai pelayan, untuk menyenangkan hati, hahaha."

Sakura merasa miris pada Rin yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya, padahal gadis ini begitu ceria, kenapa nasibnya harus berakhir di sini.

"Rin... kamu..."

"RIN!"

Sosok laki-laki memakai goggle di kepalanya berlari menghampiri Rin.

"Obito, kenapa belum kembali ke tempatmu?"

"Aku dengan dari rumah budak, kau belum kembali, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya laki-laki bernama Obito sambil terngah-engah.

"Aku hampir terhisap lumpur, untung nona Sakura membantuku," jawab Rin sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Panggil aku Sakura." Pinta Sakura tersenyum.

Obito menghampiri Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya, "Terima kasih, aku berhutang padamu."

"Berlebihan..." ucap Sakura dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Hehehe, aku benar-benar berhutang, karena kalau kau tidak menolongnya, aku bisa kehilangan Rin."

Sakura beberapa kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya, kenapa laki-laki yang bernama Obito ini sangat perhatian pada Rin? Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih? Sakura melihat Obito membantu Rin membersihkan dirinya, Obito melepas baju dan membersihkan tubuh Rin sebisa mungkin, tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

Ternyata di istana yang mengerikan ini, ada pemandangan yang manis untuk dilihat.

"Apa kau juga pelayan?" tanya Sakura yang langsung reflek menutup mulutnya ketika melihat lambang Uchiha menggantung di lehernya, "maaf... aku tidak tahu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja, aku juga tidak terlalu bangga pada ras-ku, justru aku berharap agar bisa dilahirkan kembali menjadi ras biasa," ucap Obito sambil menatap Rin dengan lembut.

"Ah, nona- Sakura, tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, kalau ketahuan aku bisa dihukum mati," pinta Rin.

Sakura tersenyum canggung-lagi, "Kalau tidak mau ketahuan, kalian jangan sedekat ini, ayo jauh-jauh." Sakura memisahkan mereka, bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan pemandangan manis selama dia berada di tempat ini.

"Sakura! Haruno Sakura!"

"Gawat, itu tuan Sasuke!" Rin mengangkat semua pakaiannya, "aku harus pergi."

"Hati-hati," ucap Obito yang kemudian memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Rin.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, mereka benar-benar manis.

"SAKURA!"

Dan suara Sasuke terdengar mengeras campur kesal.

"Aku di sini!" jawab Sakura yang membalas dengan suara tinggi.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura sedang berdiri bersama Obito di pinggir rawa, ekspresinya terlihat tidak senang, antara curiga dan kesal. Langsung saja Sasuke menghampiri mereka, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Cari angin segar, tidak boleh?" tantang Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke, dia bersamaku, aman!" ucap Obito dengan polosnya sambil merangkul pundak Sakura.

Dan Sakura pun ikut permainan sandiwara Obito.

"Iya, Obito sangat lucu, baru ketemu saja sudah banyak membuatku tertawa, kita pasti bisa menjadi teman baik," ucap Sakura yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Obito.

Sasuke langsung menodong tombak ke arah mereka berdua, "Pertama, kau dilarang untuk berkeliaran seenaknya. Kedua, kau tidak diizinkan untuk sedekat ini dengan anggota Uchiha," ucap Sasuke yang memisahkan mereka memakai tombak, "dan terakhir..." Sasuke menarik Sakura lalu menaikkan dagunya, "kau harus menuruti semua perintahku."

Sakura menatap balik seolah tak ada rasa takut sama sekali pada laki-laki yang mendominasinya saat ini, "Tiga hal itu tidak ada diperjanjian, Tuan SASUKE."

Sasuke menatap dingin Sakura lalu menyeringai, tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya cukup membuat Obito dan Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, dia berusaha melepaskannya namun tenaga Sasuke sangat kuat. Sasuke terus menciumnya, melumatnya hingga Sakura kehabisan napas. Obito mematung melihat adegan itu, Sasuke melirik rekan satu ras-nya, "Masih ada keperluan di sini, Obito?"

Obito menyeringai, "Sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam, karena aku akan menertawaimu kalau kau berakhir jatuh cinta pada Sakura, HAHAHAHA." Dan Obito pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura namun ditepis oleh Sakura, dan tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan ka-"

"KAU PALING RENDAHAN, KAU YANG PALING BURUK, KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK, KAU BAJINGAN!"

Dan Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merasakan perih di pipinya, "Sial, dia menamparku sekuat tenaga."

.

.

Fugaku mempersiapkan peralatan untuk kembali ke medan perang. Walau suku Goblin ini terlihat berjaya dan makmur, namun dibalik itu mereka harus sekuat tenaga mempertahankan kejayaan mereka dari ras-ras lain yang ingin merebut tahta Madara, yaitu ras terkuat di seluruh Goblin.

Siapa yang tidak takut pada laki-laki dingin yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya itu, dia berhasil merebut tahta raja Goblin sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu, dengan kekuatannya yang sangat sempurna, semua tunduk padanya.

Madara menggeser pintu dimana Fugaku sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat perangnya, "Kau pergi lagi?"

Fugaku mengangguk atas pertanyaan sang raja, "Aku titip Mikoto."

Madara mendekati Fugaku dan menyamakan posisinya, "Apa gadis itu berhasil menyembuhkan Itachi?"

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Penjaga sedang mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, besok dia bisa memulainya."

"Kuharap kali ini Itachi bisa disembuhkan, kita sangat membutuhkan kemampuannya," ucap Madara.

Fugaku mencengkram tombak, dan hal ini disadari oleh Madara, lalu dengan nada dingin Madara berucap, "Kau tidak merasa aku menjadikan anakmu sebagai alat 'kan?" dengan suara dingin dan mendominasi sambil mencengkram pelan pundak Fugaku.

"Tidak," jawab Fugaku patuh.

"Bagus."

Madara berdiri untuk kembali ke tempatnya, namun sebelum meninggalkan Fugaku, sang raja melirik dan menyeringai, "Jika gadis itu berhasil menyembuhkan Itachi, dia milikku, kau mengerti maksudku."

Tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban Fugaku, sang raja pergi meninggalkannya. Fugaku makin kencang mencengkram tombaknya, bukan karena Madara mendominasi dirinya... ya, mungkin itu hal yang kesekian, namun sekarang yang dia kesal adalah pernyataan Madara bahwa dia sadar akan perasaannya yang tidak sudi bahwa sang raja memanfaatkan kemampuan Itachi sebagai senjata, lalu Madara pula yang membuat nama Uchiha tersebar sebagai ras yang keji dan tidak mempunyai belas kasih.

Andai seluruh dunia tahu, bahwa Itachi adalah laki-laki yang paling lembut dan sangat baik diantara semua ras Uchiha, tapi semua hanjur karena kekejaman Madara dan adiknya, Izuna. Fugaku beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali mengingat perkataan Madara.

Gadis itu miliknya.

Apa maksud dari ucapan itu?

Apakah Sakura akan dijadikan budak sex baru untuknya?

Fugaku tidak ingin membayangkan nasib malang gadis itu, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berusaha agar Sasuke menjadi penerus selanjutnya agar Fugaku bisa menepati janjinya pada Sakura.

.

.

Matahari mulai menerangi ruangan yang dihuni oleh gadis berambut merah muda ini, dia membuka kedua matanya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk memeriksa laki-laki bernama Itachi. Sakura diberi pelayanan yang sangat bagus di sini. Saat pertama kali dia dibawa ke istana, Sakura berpikir dia akan dijadikan budak yang sangat sengsara, dia tidak menyangka bahwa posisina kini seolah seperti sama dengan mereka.

Sakura menyisir rambut panjangnya, masih dengan pakaian dalam yang belum dibalut oleh pakaian khas Haruno miliknya. Ketika dia sedang berjalan untuk mengambi pakaian, pintu kamar terbuka...

"Sakura, kita harus segera-"

Kedua mata itu bertemu,

Onyx dan emerald.

Rona di wajah sang onyx terlihat jelas sedangkan wajah sang emerald mengeras.

"CABUL! TUTUP PINTUNYA!"

Laki-laki itu membalikkan badan dan langsung menutup pintu dengan kilat, "Maaf! Maaf aku tidak tahu kau sedang ganti baju."

"Setidaknya kau harus mengetuk dulu! Apa sih yang ada di pikiran ras Uchiha ini!" protes Sakura sambil memakai pakaiannya.

Selesai memakainya, Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapatkan laki-laki tadi masih berdiri di depan kamarnya, Sakura menatapnya sinis, "Apa?!"

"Maafkan aku, au benar-benar minta maaf."

Sakura memicingkan mata padanya, "Ini pertama kalinya ada Uchiha yang meminta maaf padaku, sebagian besar mereka arogan," ucap Sakura.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh, "Hahaha, memang seperti itulah sifat alamai kami, tapi..." laki-laki itu sedikit membungkuk, "aku benar-benar minta maaf karena lancang."

Melihat ketulusan laki-laki itu membuat Sakura bisa meredamkan amarahnya, "Sudahlah, kalau memang tidak sengaja, kumaafkan."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Namamu Sakura, boleh kupanggil Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Namamu?"

"Shisui."

"Baiklah, tuan Shisui, kemana kita pergi?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah mereka adalah majikan dan pelayan.

"Kita akan ke tempat Itachi, bahan-bahan yang kauinginkan sudah ada, dan jangan panggil aku tuan."

Sakura merasa Shisui beda dari yang lain, auranya jauh lebih ramah dan bisa diajak sedikit bercanda. Saat ini Shisui mengantar Sakura ke tempat Itachi sambil sedikit menyelipkan candaan-candaan yang membuat Sakura tertawa. Pemandangan ini terlihat oleh Sasuke dari kejauhan, dan Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya. Kenapa Sakura tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu padanya? Sakura terlihat santai dan nyaman berada di samping Shisui, kenapa selalu tegang dan kesal jika berada di sampingnya?

"Brengsek." Sasuke mengumpat.

Sakura memasuki ruangan dimana Mikoto sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk pemeriksaan Itachi.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," ucap Mikoto ramah.

Sakura masih sedikit canggung atas keramahan Mikoto, karena... hey, ras Uchiha dan ras Haruno adalah musuh bebuyutan, bagaimana bisa Sakura merasakan kehangatan di ruangan ini? Ini seperti Sakura menghkhianati rasnya sendiri.

"Kita mulai sekarang," ucap Sakura yang berusaha mengabaikan sapaan Mikoto.

Sakura tidak ingin menjadi akrab dengan mereka.

Sakura mendekati Itachi dan mulai konsentrasi, perlahan cahaya hijau keluar dari telapak tangannya, membuat Shisui dan Mikoto terlihat kagum. Sasuke yang baru datang memperhatikan adegan tersebut, dimana Sakura konsentrasi menyembuhkan kakaknya. Ada perasaan aneh, rasanya dia sangat kesal pada gadis bermata emerald itu namun disaat yang bersamaan... Sasuke ingin akrab dengannya.

Sasuke bersender di pintu dan fokus pada wajah Sakura yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingin sekali Sasuke melihat wajah itu tersenyum lembut padanya... hanya padanya.

Sakura menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kepala Itachi, leher, dada, perut, area pribadi, paha, sampai kaki. Kemudian, Sakura kembali ke atas, begitu Sakura melewati bagian perut ke dada, kedua tangannya berhenti dan kedua mata Sakura terbuka. Sakura mendekan bagian itu dan menempelkan teinga kanannya.

"Aku butuh pisau," ucap Sakura.

Mikoto dengan bergegas memberikan pisau kecil pada Sakura.

"Mikoto, kondisi Itachi sangat parah," ucap Sakura sambil terus memeriksa, "ada makhluk menggerogoti paru-paru dan beberapa organ dalam."

Mikoto berlutut pada Sakura, "Aku mohon selamatkan Itachi, selamatkan anakku, aku mohon!"

Sakura menatap nanar pada Mikoto, tidak punya pilihan lagi, "Saat kukeluarkan makhluk ini, ada kemungkinan Itachi mengalami pendarahan hebat, kau sudah tau resikonya."

"Lakukan, aku mohon lakukan apa saja~" pinta Mikoto.

Tanpa ragu, Sakura membelah dada Itachi dan itu membuat mereka menahan napas beberapa detik karena tegang. Sakura menciptakan cahaya hijau yang lebih terang dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dada Itachi. Mikoto menutup mulutnya, tidak tega melihat anak sulungnya seperti itu. Seketika, Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, sesuatu yang penjang dan menggeliat kemudian mengeluarkan gigi-gigi tajam.

Sakura melempar makhluk tersebut, "Bakar dia!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke masuk ke ruangan dan membuat segel dari tangannya, kemudian menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan membakar habis makhluk tersebut.

"Air! Aku butuh benang, jarum, alkohol!" pinta Sakura.

Mikoto dan Shisui melaksanakan perintah Sakura. Namun terlihat ekspresi Sakura sangat tegang.

Sekarang mereka baru sadar, kenapa para penyembuh tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan Itachi, disebabkan oleh makhluk tersebut. Sakura menekan dada Itachi agar pendarahan tidak terlalu deras. Ketika Sakura akan menjahit, dia memejamkan kedua matanya, Itachi tidak akan selamat.

Lukanya terlalu parah.

Itachi akan mati.

Sakura melirik Mikoto yang menangis, dia teringat sang ibu, bagaimana kalau posisinya adalah itu ibu Sakura dan Itachi adalah Sasori. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, Shisui tahu Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat sakral. Sampai kedua mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat Sakura menggigit pergelangan tangannya dan menghisap darahnya sendiri, kemudian dia membuka mulut Itachi dan meminumkan darahnya pada Itachi melalui mulutnya.

Bibir itu adalah bibir yang pernah dicium oleh Sasuke sebelumnya, saat itu Sakura menamparnya, namun saat ini Sakura dengan mudahnya memberikan ciumannya pada Itachi. Kenapa harus lewat mulut? Padahal Sakura bisa saja memberikan pergelangan tangannya langsung pada Itachi.

Sakura kembali menempelkan telapak tangannya pada perut Itachi dan dadanya, simpul senyum terlihat pada wajah Sakura dan itu membuat Mikoto sedikit lega, "Bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Lukanya perlahan sembuh, kita tunggu sampai dia pulih... dan..." wajah Sakura terlihat pucat dan matanya tertutup.

Hal terakhir yang Sakura ingat adalah ekspresi cemas Sasuke yang berlari menghampirinya... dan menyebut namanya.

 _ **~To be Continue~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N : Makasih yaaa pengertiannyaaa, aahhh lop yu deeeh.**_

 _ **iya nih, aku juga lagi usaha untuk beresin fict2 lama, masalahnya draftnya kan ada di laptop lama, jadi harus ke tempat service dulu buat mindahin data-data, ribet ya? :(**_

 _ **untuk jawabin review mulai chapter depan aja ya.**_

 _ **sekali lagi makasih loh untuk perngertianyya dan masih mau baca fict aku**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **V3 Yagami**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya sangat berat, Sakura berusaha membuka kedua matanya, yang dia dapatkan adalah sosok wanita berambut hitam yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Ketika kesadarannya mulai pulih, Sakura mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan melihat bekas gigitannya sendiri, "Itachi... bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Mikoto.

"Dia baik-baik saja, wajahnya tidak sepucat dulu, sepertinya pengobatanmu berhasil," jawab Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Tentu saja."

"Sakura," panggil Mikoto sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa, kau menyelamatkan nyawa anakku."

Sakura menatap Mikoto dengan dalam, mencoba menyelami wanita yang mempunyai dua anak ini dengan seksama. Andai saja seluruh dunia tahu bahwa keluarga Uchiha satu ini tidak seburuk yang mereka pikir, "Cukup bantu aku untuk keluar dari sini," ucap Sakura.

"Aku dan Fugaku akan berusaha."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk istirahat lagi. Ketika Mikoto keluar dari ruangan Sakura, gadis itu merenung, andai saja apa yang dia lakukan pada Itachi dilakukan juga pada Sasori, pasti kakaknya sudah sembuh. Sangat disayangkan, darah saudara kandung bisa berubah menjadi racun mematikan jika dicampur. Sakura menutup matanya memakai lengan, rasanya seperti mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri jika Itachi sembuh total.

Bukan.

Bukan jika... Itachi pasti sembuh total, karena darah Sakura adalah satu-satunya darah keturunan bangsawan di ras Haruno yang paling terakhir, Sakura bahkan bisa menukar nyawanya dengan makhluk yang sudah meninggal.

.

.

Itachi perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dia melihat sosok laki-laki tersenyum bangga padanya, "Selamat datang kembali."

"Shisui..." gumamnya pelan.

"Setelah hampir satu tahun kau tergeletak tak bedaya," ucap Shisui sambil memberikan minuman pada Itachi.

"Apa yan terjadi?" tanya Itachi mengambil minuman tersebut.

"Singkat cerita kau diselamatkan oleh gadis cantik yang dibawa paksa oleh Madara ke sini."Shisui menerima lagi minuman dari Itachi yang sudah diminum habis.

Terlihat ekspresi Itachi yang tidak menyukai rasa minuman tersebut, "Akh, minuman apa ini!"

"Sakura menitip pesan padaku jika kau sadar berikan minuman ini padamu," jawab Shisui.

"Sakura?"

Shisui mengangguk, "Gadis cantik yang dibawa paksa oleh Madara ke sini."

Itachi terdiam, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing baginya, diamnya Itachi saat ini membuat Shisui sang sahabat bingung, lalu Shisui melambaikan telapak tangannya pada wajah Itachi, "Halo? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Itachi melirik Shisui dan mulai berbicara, "Aku...bermimpi... rasanya sangat aneh..."

"Bukan mimpi yang membuatmu nikmat sepertinya," goda Shisui dengan wajah usilnya.

Itachi terkekeh kecil dan menggelengkan kepala pada sahabatnya, "Bukan, mimpi ini... rasanya sangat nyata, tapi aku lupa... lebih tepatnya susah untuk mengingat."

"Jangan dipaksakan, kau baru saja sembuh, lebih baik kau istirahat sebelum Madara datang menjengukmu, kau tahu sendiri jika dia datang, aura di ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi tegang."

Itachi hampir saja tertawa akibat sindiran dari Shisui, sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar mulut pedas Shisui tentang Madara. Itachi kembali merenung, sebenarnya mimpi dia itu sangat misterius, seolah mimpi panjang dan menceritakan tentang kisah seseorang, namun Itachi tidak bisa mengingat hal itu.

.

.

Sakura memakai pakaian ras Haruno, dia bercermin dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa dia menyelamatkan ras yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan ras-nya ini. Walau begitu, Sakura masih mempunyai hati nurani ketika melihat wajah Mikoto yang seolah memohon kesembuhan untuk Itachi.

Sakura menata rambutnya dan membawa dirinya ke kamar Itachi untuk memriksa keadaan laki-laki itu, sebelum sampai sana, Sakura melihat Sasuke bersender di samping pintu kamarnya, dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sakura sinis.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang Sakura dengan rasa penasaran, "Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, namun gadis itu siap, dia menahan langkahnya sehingga langkah Sasuke berhenti.

"Kau-"

"Cukup, bisa tidak sih kau memperlakukan aku tidak kasar? Belajarlah dari Shisui, kalian satu ras tapi-"

Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura memakai telapak tangannya, "Ehmph!"

"Bisa tidak, kau tidak cerewet jika bersamaku?!" gerutu Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke memasang wajah kesal namun mengangguk pada Sasuke, menandakan setuju bahwa dia tidak akan lagi protes untuk sementara. Melihat Sakura sudah sedikit tenang, Sasuke melepaskan telapak tangannya, dan...

Astaga... bibir Sakura terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangan Sasuke.

Sakura memiringan kepalanya, melihat Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Halo?" sapa Sakura.

Sasuke masih menatap bibir Sakura... bagaimana rasanya jika bibir mungil berwarna pink itu menyentuh bibirnya? Sasuke ingin sekali mencobanya.

"Sasuke!" suara lantang Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali pada kenyataan.

"A-apa?"

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan? Aku harus memeriksa Itachi, jangan buang-buang waktuku," ucap Sakura dengan nada bosan.

"Ah, ya." Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengontrol keinginanya, "untuk segala apa yang telah kaulakukan di sini...aku sangat menghargainya, terutama saat kau menyembuhkan kakakku, terima kasih," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengucapkan terima kasih, rasanya sangat canggung.

Melihat Sasuke yang malu membuat Sakura ingin menjahilinya sedikit, "Oh, waw... kau berterima kasih padaku? Kau- Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah menodongkan tombak padaku dan menyeretku dengan kasar ke sini... sekarang mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?"

"Aku tahu itu kejadian yang sangat menyebalkan, bisakah kita lupakan? Sebagai imbalanya, aku akan berjuang menjadi raja agar bisa membebaskanmu dari sini," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau yang membawaku ke sini, sekarang kau yang akan mengeluarkanku? Menarik..."

"Ayolah, di sini aku sedang melakukan gencatan senjata, kau tidak mau 'kan setiap bertemu denganku kita selalu bertengkar, apalagi kau harus selalu memeriksa Itachi yang pada kenyataannya aku akan selalu berada di sana," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar, alasan yang bagus untuk berbaikan denganmu," jawab Sakura, dan Sasuke tersenyum-lembut?

"Asal kau jangan lancang seperti malam itu, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk berbaikan denganmu," ucap Sakura.

"Setuju," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak karuan, "Baiklah, ayo kita ke tempat Itachi, aku harus memeriksanya sebelum ada apa-apa terjadi padanya."

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju kamar Itachi. Dalam hati dia berpikir, menjalani hubungan baik dengan Sakura memang terasa menyenangkan daripada harus selalu adu mulut, tapi memang Sasuke telah lancang karena sudah mencium Sakura... dia akui itu, Sasuke saat itu tidak berpikir sebelum bertindak, seperti bukan dirinya. Karena itu... Sasuke lupa bagaimana rasa bibir Sakura sampai tadi telapak tangannya menyentuh bibir ranum itu.

Sepertinya Sakura memang sudah memaafkan Sasuke, karena saat ini Sakura sedang membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai tempat ini, seperti penataan tanaman yang kurang rapi membuat istana ini terlihat berantakan, atau beberapa warna dekorasi yang kurang cocok. Sasuke hanya mendengarkannya, suara Sakura membuatnya tenang.

Sampai pada kamar Itachi, sudah ada Mikoto dan Shisui di sana, Sakura mendekatkan diri pada Itachi dan memberikan salam pada Mikoto. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura pada Itachi.

Terlihat ekspresi bingung pada Itachi pada sosok Sakura, Shisui menjelaskan, "Gadis cantik yang dibawa paksa oleh Madara ke sini."

"Kau yang menyembuhkanku," uca Itachi setelah Shisui menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang sama, "terima kasih."

Uchiha satu ini jauh lebih baik dibanding adiknya yang arogan, itu pemikiran Sakura.

"Apa yang kaurasakan sekarang?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati Itachi dan memerika pergelangan tangannya, merasakan denyut nadi.

"Sangat baik, rasanya seperti tidak pernah koma, aku bahkan bisa menggerakkan jari-jariku," jawab Itachi dengan nada terkejut.

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengar hal itu, "Maaf." Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada Itachi dan memancarkan cahaya hijau, begitu yakin sudah tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, "Yap, kau sudah sembuh."

"Secepat itu?" tanya Shisui.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau sangat beruntung, nii-san." Sasuke mendekati kakaknya dan menepuk pundaknya, "senang kau kembali."

"Sasuke, apa pemilihan raja berikutnya sudah ditetapkan?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini Mikoto yang berucap, "Sasuke menjadi kandidat..." Mikoto memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "bersama dengan Obito."

"Obito?!" Itachi terkejut, "kenapa dia? Kupikir Izuna yang-"

"Izuna menolak mentah-mentah, dia tidak ingin menjadi raja," jawab Shisui, "beruntung kau tidak melihat pertengkaran Madara dan Izuna saat itu."

"Buruk kah?" tanya Itachi.

"Lima goblin mati dan satu istana hancur," jawab Sasuke yang juga menjadi saksi kejadian itu.

"Separah itu kah?" Sakura ikut dalam percakapan, dan didapati tatapan dari Uchiha di sana.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya Madara jika sudah marah," ucap Mikoto.

"Semua bisa dihancurkan dalam sekejap," sambung Shisui.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya," ujar Sasuke.

"Kecuali dia." Kini Itachi membuat Sakura penasaran.

Kenapa di sini terdengar sepertinya mereka tidak suka dengan sang raja? Seolah ingin melakukan kudeta. "Dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Hashirama Senju, terakhir yang kutahu, pertempuran mereka seri, Hashirama menyerahkan tahta Goblin pada Madara," jawab Itachi.

"Senju?" ucap Sakura meyakinkan Itachi, "Senju? Hashirama Senju? Apa kau yakin?"

Kini Itachi membalas tatapan Sakura, "Kau kenal?"

"Dia mentorku, bersama dengan cucunya, nona-Tsunade, dulu aku sempat belajar ilmu penyembuhan pada mereka," jawab Sakura.

Sakura menceritakan bagaimana kerasnya latihan bersama Tsunade dibanding dengan Hashirama yang lebih santai, ketika Sakura sedang bercerita, Itachi memperhatikan wajah Sakura, seperti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya, seperti... Itachi mengenalnya, tapi dimana? Sesekali Sakura tertawa dengan Mikoto ketika Shisui membuat candaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak lucu, namun terlihat lucu ketika tidak ada yang menanggapinya, sampai...

"Ah! Kau!" seru Itachi menunjuk Sakura, "kau berada di dalam mimpiku!"

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Maaf?"

"Kuharap bukan mimpi yang aneh, nii-san." Nada Sasuke terdengar serius dan dingin.

"Bukan, aku bermimpi ada gadis berambut merah muda, itu kau! Aku yakin! Kau sedang menangis di samping laki-laki berambut merah yang tergeletak di tepi sungai, ada laki-laki lain juga berambut panjang yang sedang menepuk pundakmu, lalu-"

"Tunggu!" potong Sakura, "bagaimana bisa kau bermimpi tentang kenangan masa kecilku?"

Terlihat beberapa pasang para Uchiha menatap kaget pada sosok Sakura, "Masa kecilmu?" tanya Itachi bingung.

Sakura mengangguk, "Laki-laki yang tergeletak di tepi sungai adalah kakakku, dia-" Sakura terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan, dia lebih memilih mengganti topik, "dah laki-laki itu adalah teman kecilku."

Masih dengan suasana bingung dan sedikit tegang, Sakura kembali berucap, "Apa lagi yang kaulihat?"

Itachi mencoba mengingat, kemudian merilik Sakura dan tiba-tiba wajahnya sedikit merona, "Aku tidak yakin hal ini layak kuceritakan di depan umum."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, dan Itachi melanjutkan, "Kau dengan laki-laki berambut hitam agak kecoklatan itu... di belakang istana entah milik siapa, kalian-"

"WOW!" Sakura menerjang Itachi dan menutup mulutnya memakai kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke penasaran pada cerita yang terputus itu, yah... itu bisa dia tanyakan nanti, toh dirinya dan Sakura sudah berteman 'kan?

...

Sudah berteman, bukan berarti Sakura bisa menceritakan semuanya, apalagi sepertinya hal itu sangat pribadi, sampai-sampai Itachi malu mengatakannya.

"Kita kembali ke permasalahan awal, kenapa kau bisa melihat memori itu," ucap Sakura.

"Salah satu kekuatan Itachi yang sangat spesial adalah bisa membaca pikiran lawan dengan sharingan miliknya, dan jika konsentrasinya bagus, dia bisa menggerakkan benda di sekitarnya," jelas Shisui sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Itachi juga bisa mengintip memori, apa jangan-jangan ternyata kau bisa tapi tidak memberi tahu kami?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya,"Ini sangat baru, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata seolah aku sendiri yang mengalaminya."

Ketika mereka sedang berpikir, suara pintu tergeser membuat semua menoleh pada siapa yang datang. Shisui terbelalak, Mikoto menjadi tegang, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, sedangkan Sakura... terdiam menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan takut.

"Kau sudah sadar."

"Madara-sama," sapa Itachi sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Madara melirik Sakura, tatapan laki-laki itu membuat tubuh Sakura kaku, "Jadi, kau berhasil menyembuhkannya."

Sakura mengangguk, "Seperti yang kaulihat."

Suasana makin tegang, ditambah lagi tidak ada yang berkata sepatah kata pun di ruangan itu, Mikoto berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mempersilahkan Madara duduk di tempatnya. Madara menerima tawaran tersebut sehingga dia bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan Itachi. Mikoto membuatkan minuman untuk Madara yang diterima oleh laki-laki berwajah dingin itu.

Madara meminum teh buatan Mikoto, entah kenapa Sakura merasa Madara ini terlihat seperti... menyedihkan?

Tidak, coret itu.

Madara terlihat rentan dan seram secara bersamaan.

"Fugaku-"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Madara memotong ucapan Mikoto.

Madara bangkit dan menatap Sakura dengan intens, Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan hal itu disadari oleh Madara, "Tenang anak muda, aku tidak akan memakan gadis ini," sindir Madara, "tidak untuk saat ini." Madara menyeringai pada Sakura.

Tanpa basa-basi, Madara pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sebelum dia pergi, Madara menatap Mikoto dari bahunya, "Katakan pada Fugaku, aku ingin permintaanku yang tadi siang, aku ingin malam ini dia-" Madara berganti menatap Sakura, "-membawakan pesananku secara pribadi."

"Ba-baik," jawab Mikoto. Dia tidak berani bertanya apa pesanan Madara sampai harus dikirim malam ini.

Ketika Madara pergi, semua menghela napas lega.

"Setiap dia datang, aura menjadi gelap," ujar Shisui.

"Kenapa dia menakutkan sekali sih?! Tatapannya, aku tidak tahan, kasihan yang menjadi istrinya," sewot Sakura.

"Dia tidak punya istri," ucap Mikoto.

"Eh?"

"Yah, Madara tipe penyendiri," sambung Shisui.

"Jadi... dia juga tidak punya keturunan?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya penasaran, namun tertawa pada pemikirannya sendiri yang kini ia ucapkan, "Ahaha, tapi lucu ya, jika dia punya istri dan memperlakukan istrinya dengan lembut, seperti Goblin yang mempunyai dua kepribadian."

Mereka terkekeh kecil pada ucapan Sakura, "Hati-hati, jika dia mendengar ucapanmu, bisa-bisa kau dicincang habis olehnya," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura seketika menutup mulutnya.

"Pesanannya, apa itu?' tanya Itachi pada Mikoto.

"Aku tidak tahu, akan kutanyakan pada Fugaku nanti," jawab Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar, besok aku akan memeriksamu lagi, Itachi," ucap Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kuantar," ujar Sasuke dan Shisui bersamaan.

Mereka saling tatap, tatapan kaget kenapa bisa mengucapkan tawaran itu bersamaan.

"Bukannya kau harus di sini bersama Itachi?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai sinis.

"Kau adiknya, harusna kau yang di sini, bukan aku," jawab Shisui.

"Aku adiknya, kau kekasihnya, yang setiap saat selalu setia menemani nii-san di sini saat dia koma," ujar Sasuke mengejek Shisui.

"Jaga bicaramu anak muda!" protes Shisui.

"Oh, dan kau menirukan Madara sekarang?"

Shisui mengeluarkan belati dari ikat pinggangnya, "Sepertinya kau harus dididik ulang."

Sasuke menodongkan tombaknya, "Ada yang sudah berumur tapi kelakuan masih seperti anak kecil."

Dalam sekejap, tubuh Sasuke dan Shisui menegang karena ada lemparan pisau kecil yang melintasi kedua wajah mereka dengan sangat cepat, itu adalah pisau kecil milik Mikoto yang sekarang memasang wajah kesal, "Kalian... KELUAR!"

Sasuke dan Shisui diusir paksa oleh Mikoto, dan mereka baru sadar...

"Mana Sakura?"

.

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya, pertengkaran Sasuke dan Shisui sungguh membuatnya pusing, kenapa sudah berumur tapi kelakuan masih seperti anak kecil? Sakura kembali teringat apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi. Kenapa laki-laki itu bisa melihat memorinya? Apalagi Itachi juga mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura dan laki-laki itu...

Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap jari-jarinya, ada satu benda teringkar di jari manis miliknya, benda putih terbuat dari metal yang cantik. Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan merangkul benda itu.

.

.

Fugaku baru saja pulang. Perang memang hal yang sangat melelahkan, membuat laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Kau sudah pulang," ucap Mikoto sambil membantu Fugaku bangkit dan melepaskan jubahnya.

"Ada kabar apa hari ini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Itachi sudah sadar," jawab Mikoto.

Kedua mata Fugaku terbelalak, "Kau serius?"

Mikoto mengangguk, ekspresinya terlihat bahagia, dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Mikoto sebahagia ini sejak Itachi koma. Fugaku memeluk istrinya dengan erat, "Dia berhasil... gadis itu berhasil menyembuhkan Itachi."

"Ya," jawab Mikoto pelan, "ah, aku lupa tadi Madara berkunjung."

Tubuh Fugaku menegang, dia menunggu Mikoto meneruskan ucapannya, "Dan dia menitip pesan padaku tentang keinginannya padamu, katanya dia tunggu malam ini."

Fugaku semakin tegang, dan Mikoto menyadari hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka dengan gadis itu. Sakura, dia sangat baik, sayang sekali kalau kita tidak menjodohkannya dengan Itachi atau Sasuke," ucap Mikoto sedikit terkekeh.

Namun tawa kecil Mikoto terhenti ketika melihat wajah tegang Fugaku, "Suamiku, ada apa?"

Fugaku duduk dan menghela napas, "Dia gadis yang baik."

Mikoto mengangguk, setuju dengan pendapat Fugaku.

"Madara menginginkannya."

Wajah Mikoto berubah, ekspresinya kini terlihat takut, panik, dan cemas, "Tidak! Dia tidak boleh memiliki Sakura, kau tahu bagaimana kejamnya Madara!"

"Kita bisa apa?" tanya Fugaku nanar pada sang istri, "gadis itu... Madara menginginkan kekuatan Sakura."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, "Sakura... dia hanya korban atas ke-egoisan Uchiha semata, dia tidak layak mendapatkan takdir seperti ini! Sakura... dia hanya gadis polos yang sangat cinta kedamaian, dia setuju datang ke sini untuk melindungi ras-nya!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu itu..." Fugaku kemudian menatap sedih pada Mikoto yang mulai menangis, "aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilanganmu jika permintaan Madara kutolak, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu," ucapna sambil membelai pipi Mikoto.

"Kumohon, lakukan sesuatu, bawa kabur Sakura dari sini, sembunyikan dia," pinta Mikoto.

"Madara akan menyerangmu jika kulakukan itu, kita sangat tahu bagaimana cara bermain sang raja." Fugaku menempelkan keningnya pada Mikoto, "tolong mengertilah."

.

.

Sakura mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, namun dirinya kembali terbangun ketika terdengar ketukan dari pintu. Sakura beranjak dan memakai mantel lalu membuka pintu.

"Fugaku-san?"

 _ **~To be Continue~**_

* * *

 **A/N : Haiiii, maaf ya kalau banyak typo, hehehe, penyakit typo susah banget kuhilangin :(  
**

 **btw, makasih yang masih mau ngikutin fict ini XD**

 **aku lagi pinjem laptop kakak, kakak aku lagi jalan-jalan sampe hari minggu, jadi aku akan usahain update terus sampe hari minggu nanti. jadi kaau lewat dari hari minggu aku jarang update itu dikarenakan aku ngga ada laptop XD**

 **maaf yaaa...**

 **jawabin review yah... btw, mempersingkat waktu, aku akan jawabin review yg sekiranya bisa dijawab ya, kalau misal cuma "update kilat" atau "lanjut" aku bingung mau jawabin apa 'XD**

pleasecallme : iyaaa, sisi hangatnya muncul tapi masih malu2 hehehee XD

Laifa: aku emang sempet hiatus, karena hamil, lahiran, urus anak dan segala macem hehehe, sempet mikir mau berhenti malah, tapi rasanya g akan bisa sih berhenti ngetik XD

Ibnu999 : nah ini, aku hampir lupa hahaha, kelamaan ngga ngetik, makasih ya udah diingetin XD

d3rin : kebayang kah? syukuraaaah XD

Biii Uchiha : elah bii, banyak rekues, beliin gue laptop baru bii, nanti gue update kilat deh kalau laptop dari elu XD

: iya, transfusi jiwa gitu, nyerempet dikit sih XD

Gue : terkenal dengan gengsi ya dia XD

Taeoh : kayaknya aku lupa nyantumin genre fantasy ya? hahaha

Hani: yeaay, makasiih XD

uchi: kampret, ini pasti kalau ngga si kodel, si asrut deh, getok nih pake pentungan hansip!

okee, segitu dulu ya untuk chapter ini, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

byeeee

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan bersama Fugaku menuju istana-tempat dimana Madara tinggal. Malam itu, tidak ada bintang yang menemani bulan yang menjadi pengganti matahari. Sakura merasakan angin dingin menyentuh kulit wajahnya, Fugaku terlihat cemas, karena tidak ingin memperburuk suasana, Sakura memutuskan untuk menciptakan percakapan.

"Istana ini indah," ucap Sakura yang memperhatikan beberapa pilar, dengan bangunan yang terlihat seperti bangunan kuno namun terkesan elit, mereka memilih pintu geser yang membuat setiap ruangan menjadi lebih lega.

Ada beberapa kolam di beberapa halaman dengan ikan yang subur, serta tanaman bunga teratai sebagai penghias kolam. Tempat seindah ini, kenapa rasanya sangat dingin dan tegang?

Fugaku tidak memberikan respon pada Sakura. Dari ketika Fugaku datang mengetuk pintu dan Sakura membukanya, laki-laki yang memiliki dua anak ini hanya menatap Sakura penuh sesal. Fugaku mengatakan bahwa Madara ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura takut, apa yang diinginkan oleh laki-laki itu?

Perjalanan mereka sebenarnya cukup jauh, namun Sakura tidak merasakannya karena sibuk memperhatikan setiap pemandangan malam yang ia lewati, percayalah bahwa pemandangan di seluruh istana ini sangat indah, bahkan tempat para budak terlihat bercahaya dan ada beberapa suara canda tawa di dalam sana.

Sayang sekali, suasana di tempat ini membuat pemandangan indah ini sia-sia.

Fugaku berdiri di depan pintu coklat dengan corak bambu, beberapa kali laki-laki itu melirik Sakura, bukannya Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu... hanya saja Sakura tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin canggung. Sampai akhirnya Fugaku berbicara...

"Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, percayalah... kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini," ucap Fugaku pelan pada Sakura dengan tatapan pilu.

Sakura mengangguk walaupun tubuhnya terasa sangat tegang dan sedikit gemetar. Fugaku menggeser pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki ruangan yang terlihat sangat megah. Beberapa kursi ukiran terpajang di sudut ruangan dengan meja kecil yang terletak di dekatnya. Tirai putih membuat suasana ruangan itu terlihat nyaman, namun percayalah, Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman. Beberapa patung hewan pun berjejer di koridor kecil sebelum menuju ruangan utama.

Sebelum sampai di ruangan utama, Fugaku berhenti dan mengetuk pintu yang kini berada di hadapan mereka. Pintu megah dengan ukiran serta lambang Uchiha di antara gagangnya. Fugaku mengetuk pintu sampai ada suara memerintahkan agar mereka masuk. Fugaku membuka pintu dan masuk bersama Sakura, betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat tempat tidur berukuran king size... tidak, ini lebih dari king size, ditamnah tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur tersebut.

Yang membuat Sakura jauh lebih terkejut, di ruangan tempat tidur ini terdapat kolam kecil di sudut ruangan, wewangian khas rempah-rempah pun tercium. Benar-benar kamar raja Goblin. "Kau boleh pergi, Fugaku," ujar suara berat dari balik tirai.

Mendengar Fugaku harus pergi, Sakura menoleh pada laki-laki itu dan menatapnya seolah memohon agar tetap tinggal di situ. Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menepuk pundak Sakura. Apa jadinya jika Fugaku meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruangan itu, bersama dengan raja Goblin yang terdengar sedang tidak senang itu? Melihat Fugaku keluar dari ruangan, Sakura menelan ludahnya. Oh, betapa dia ingin pergi dari ruangan ini secepat mungkin.

"Mendekatlah." Suara Madara terdengar bukan seperti permintaan, lebih seperti perintah.

Mengambil keputusan aman, Sakura mendekat dan melihat tubuh Madara yang terbalut kain yang terlihat sangat lembut menyentuh kulit putihnya, dengan bagian sekitar dada yang tidak ditutupi oleh kain tersebut. Madara memegang gelas dengan sake yang sedang diminumnya, melirik Sakura yang saat ini sudah berada di hadapannya. Onyx itu menatap emerald, apakah gadis itu tidak tahu peraturan di dunia Goblin, bahwa siapapun yang berhadapan dengan sang raja, mereka harus berlutut. Jangankan berlutut, menatap wajah Madara pun Sakura segan.

"Kau menyembuhkan Itachi?"

Sudah diduga sang raja akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Benar..." julukan apa yang harus Sakura ucapkan untuk madara? Dengan ragu ia lanjutkan, "... Madara...sama...?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Sepertinya Sakura aman.

"Mengobatinya," jawab Sakura singkat.

Madara bangkit dari duduknya, tubuhnya yang tegap bisa membuat para wanita memeleh melihatnya dan memohon agar Madara bercinta dengan mereka. Berapa umur Madara? Seingat Sakura laki-laki ini jauh lebih tua dari Fugaku, tapi... lihat saja penampilannya, masih sangat gagah, rambut panjangnya yang terurai dan menutup beberapa bagian di wajahnya membuat Madara terlihat seksi.

Darah Uchiha brengsek.

Kenapa mereka sangat seksi dari kalangan muda sampai yang tua?

"Aku tidak bodoh..." Madara berucap sambil mendekati Sakura, "apa yang kaulakukan padanya?"

Semakin Madara mendekati Sakura, semakin gadis itu menjauhkan langkahnya. "Ehm, memeriksanya... memberikanya ramuan-ramuan khusus..." Sakura mulai panik, entah apa yang terjadi padanya jika salah menjawab pertanyaan sang raja.

Apakah kepalanya akan langsung dipenggal?

Atau ususnya akan langsung dikeluarkan?

Setidaknya izinkan Sakura mati setelah dia berhasil menyelamatkan ras-nya.

Langkah Sakura buntu, dirinya terjebak oleh dinding, kedua tangan Madara mengunci gerakan Sakura, sekali lagi sang raja bertanya, "Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" dengan nada yang sangat dalam.

Sakura menelan ludahnya-lagi.

"Aku..." entah ini keputusan yang tepat atau tidak, "...tidak mau menjawabnya."

Dan terjadilah suasana sunyi sejenak, bahkan Sakura bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Madara menyeringai dan mengangkat dagu Sakura, "Kau jangan macam-macam denganku, apa kau ingin melihat seluruh ras-mu mati?"

Diancam seperti itu, kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, dan Madara melanjutkan, "Bisa saja kuperintahkan malam ini juga pasukanku menghabisi ras Haruno dalam sekejap, kau tahu... sangat tahu bahwa hidup ras-mu ada di tanganku."

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ingin sekali dia menghajar wajah tampan itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Itachi?" sekali lagi Madara bertanya.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah, demi keselamatan ras-nya, dia menjawab, "Kuberikan sedikit kehidupanku padanya," jawab Sakura dengan nada pelan namun cukup terdengar.

Madara menaikan satu alisnya, "Sedikit kehidupanmu?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Hanya sedikit, tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku."

"Caranya?"

Sungguh laki-laki ini benar-benar ingin tahu urusan orang!

"Aku memberinya sedikit darahku," jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya.

Madara menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan melihat ada bekas gigitan kecil, "Apa itu artinya kau bisa menyembuhkan makhluk yang sedang sekarat?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau harus-"

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura tegas, "aku tidak akan memberikan nyawaku pada sembarang makhluk."

Kedua mata Madara berubah merah, dan ada tiga benda hitam kecil yang melingkar di bola matanya, "Siapa yang memberimu izin menolak?!"

Seketika Sakura mematung, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Pengawal, panggil Izuna!"

Mendengar perintah sang raja, langkah pengawal di luar langsung bergerak. Sakura berusaha untuk lepas dari apapun ini namanya, benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lemah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan...?" Sakura menatap tatapan kebencian pada Madara.

Sang raja mengabaikan Sakura, dia meminum Sake yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja dekat kasurnya. Sake favorit yang selalu ia minum sebelum tidur. Madara menghabiskan sake tersebut dan melemparkan gelas kecil ke sembarang arah hingga pecah, dengan cekatan para pelayan langsung memberihkan pecahan gelas tersebut.

Sakura masih dalam pengaruh sihir yang Madara ciptakan, sampai pintu terbuka dan laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke memasuki ruangannya kemudian berlutut, "Kau memanggilku, nii-san?"

Madara melepaskan sihir dari Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengatur napasnya seolah dia baru saja lari maraton. Izuna bingung melihat apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Madara menarik pelan Izuna dan didekatkannya pada Sakura, "Minum darahnya."

"Apa!?" Sakura dan Izuna serentak.

"Kau akan sembuh, cepat minum darahnya," ujar Madara.

Sakura menjauhkan diri dari mereka dan melindungi dirinya sendiri di belakang kursi.

"Nii-san, apa maksudmu?"

"Dia berhasil menyembuhkan Itachi dengan meminumkan darahnya, lalu-"

"Nii-san!" Izuna mengiterupsi, kali ini Sakura sedikit kaget karena Izuna berani membentak sang raja, "penyakitmu kambuh, kau lupa... yang sakit itu kau, nii-san... bukan aku."

.

.

Mikoto menatap suaminya dengan tatapan cemas, suasana di istana ini terasa sangat tegang. Sasuke bersender dengan kedua tangannya yang melipat di dadanya, Itachi yang sudah mulai pulih kini memilih duduk di kursi di samping ibunya. Mikoto tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan Madara pada suaminya, menginginkan Sakura? Dalam konteks apa? Seluruh Goblin tahu bahwa Madara... selain sadis, dia mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat berbahaya. Dan sekarang Sakura berada satu ruangan dengan Madara?! Itu sama saja memasuki kelinci ke kandang singa!

"Lalu, kau tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Madara dan Sakura?" tanya Mikoto.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke menggertakan giginya, mengepalkan satu tangan yang melingkar di dadanya, "Apa ada cara lain untuk mengeluarkan Sakura dari sana?"

"Sekalinya wanita masuk ruangan itu, kabarnya ada dua, yaitu... keluar dalam kondisi tak bernyawa, atau tidak keluar sama sekali." Fugaku menjelaskan.

"Tidak keluar sama sekali?" tanya Itachi bingung.

Mikoto menggenggam tangan anak sulungnya, "Madara... terkadang dia bisa memangsa sesama Goblin, sesama Goblin dia bisa sangat keji, bagaimana dengan suku lain."

"Gadis itu-" ucapan Itachi terputus ketika ada sesuatu yang muncul dalam pikirannya.

Sebuah kejadian yang sangat nyata seolah dia berada di sana. Itachi memegang kepalanya, menutup kedua mata dan terlihat kesakitan, ketika Itachi membuka matanya, Sharingan telah aktif dan tatapan Itachi kosong.

"Itachi?" panggil Mikoto dengan nada cemas.

"Nii-san...?" kali ini Sasuke bergabung dalam kecemasan.

Itachi memperhatikan percakapan yang benar-benar terdengar jelas di benaknya.

" _Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?"_

" _Aku...tidak mau menjawabnya."_

" _Kau jangan macam-macam denganku, apa kau ingin melihat seluruh ras-mu mati?"_

 _Bisa saja kuperintahkan malam ini juga pasukanku menghabisi ras Haruno dalam sekejap, kau tahu... sangat tahu bahwa hidup ras-mu ada di tanganku."_

" _Apa yang kaulakukan pada Itachi?"_

" _Kuberikan sedikit kehidupanku padanya."_

" _Sedikit kehidupanmu?"_

"ITACHI!" jerit Mikoto pada anaknya yang tak kunjung merespon panggilannya. Satu jeritan kencang dari sang ibu membuat Itachi kembali pada dunia-nya, menyadari bahwa anaknya sudah normal, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang kembali menghitam, Mikoto membelai pipi Itachi, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku..." Itachi ragu mengatakannya, tapi dia harus, "sepertinya aku melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura saat ini."

Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Itachi, dalam hatinya antara penasaran namun ada sedikit tidak suka bahwa kenyataan Itachi dapan merasakan apa yang Sakura alami saat ini.

"Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Madara... cara menyembuhkanku," ucap Itachi.

"Dan?" kini Fugaku yang bertanya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku bergantian, "Dia memberikan sedikit kehidupannya padaku."

Mata mereka terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Sakura rela melakukan itu semua pada Goblin yang sudah membunuh beberapa ras-nya, dan yang menculiknya paksa ke sini?

"Karena itu..." gumam Itachi dengan ekspresi yang seolah baru saja menyatukan puzzle yang rumit, "karena itu aku bisa melihat kenangan Sakura, karena sedikit kehidupannya berada dalam diriku... melalui darahnya."

"Masuk akal," ujar Sasuke.

.

.

Suasana mulai tegang, Sakura sempat menahan napasnya ketika Madara mendaratkan tinju pada wajah tampan sang adik ketika kalimat terakhir terucap di bibirnya.

"Aku sakit? Cih, justru kau yang kambuh, Izuna. Delusi mu mulai kambuh." Madara mendekati sang adik yang tersungkur dan membantunya berdiri, "apa kau sudah sadar?"

Izuna mengusap pipinya, tinjuan Madara cukup membuat Izuna kembali sadar pada realita. Sakura memergoki tatapan Madara yang terlihat pilu ketika membantu Izuna bangun, apa yang terjadi di sini? Apa yang terjadi di istana ini? Sakura sangat bingung.

"Dia berhasil menyembuhkan Itachi dengan meminum darahnya, jika kau meminum darahnya, penyakitmu bisa sembuh, bukan begiti, gadis elf?" Madara bertanya.

"Sakura," ucap gadis yang kini memberanikan diri melangkah, "namaku Sakura."

"Selama ini kita mencari jalan keluar, menjemput suku elf untuk menyembuhkanmu, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil, dan sekarang..." Madara menatap Sakura kemudian menyeretnya, "gadis ini bisa menyembuhkanmu."

Izuna menatap Madara lalu berganti pada Sakura, "Benarkah itu?" tanya Izuna pada Sakura, "benarkah kau menyembuhkan Itachi?"

Apa yang harus dia jawab? Iya, aku menyembuhkan Itachi, begitu? Sepertinya tidak. Sakura tidak sebodoh itu sampai harus menyerahkan darahnya pada sembarang goblin.

"Dengar," ucap Sakura, "aku mungkin memang bisa saja menyembuhkanmu, tapi itu ada efek sampingnya."

"Apapun itu," jawab Madara.

"Apa efek samping dari meminum darahmu?" tanya Izuna.

.

.

"Menjadi bagian dari diriku."

Itachi berucap seolah menirukan apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan pada Madara dan Izuna, seketika Sharingannya mati dan tidak bisa diaktifkan kembali, Itachi memegangi kedua matanya, terasa sangat sakit dan gatal.

"Itachi?" Mikoto mengusap punggung anaknya.

Sasuke mendekati Itachi dan berlutut, "Nii-san?"

Itachi mengatur napasnya, menahan sakit pada matanya yang perlahan hilang, "Ini efek sampingnya, bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, ini adalah efek samping meminum darahnya."

.

.

Sakura menatap ragu pada Madara dan Izuna, "Menjadi bagian dari diriku... tergantung berapa darah yang kau minum."

"Maksudmu... aku menjadi dirimu?" tanya Izuna yang sedikti ngeri membayangkan dirinya menjadi wanita.

"Bukan," jawab Sakura, "aku juga masih belum paham, aku hanya tahu dari elf yang pernah ku izinkan meminum darahku untuk penyembuhannya, dia terluka sedikit, aku membiarkannya meminum darahku dari ujung jariku, kemudian beberapa hari setelah kita bertemu lagi, dia bilang seolah menjadi diriku... sampai sekarang aku masih belum paham."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengucapkannya seolah kau sangat paham!?" protes Izuna.

"Mana kutahu, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang- ah!" seketika Sakura teringat sesuatu, telapak tangan dan kepalan tangannya beradu, "karena itu Itachi dapat melihat kenanganku," ujar Sakura.

Madara menodongkan tombak tajam pada Sakura, "Untuk ukuran Elf, kau terlihat sangat santai dan berani bersuara tinggi di ruanganku."

Izuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mengantuk, besok kita diskusikan lagi."

Izuna pergi tanpa pamit. Jadi, karena itu... Sakura baru paham dan bsia menebak kenapa Madara ingin sekali menyembuhkan Izuna, agar tahta kerajaan goblin bisa jatuh pada Izuna, karena dalam keadaan seperti ini Izuna tidak mungkin memimpin. Ketika Izuna pergi, Sakura terdiam, apa yang harus ia lakukan di kamar Madara?

"Ehm... bolehkah aku-"

"Kau tidur di situ." Madara menunjuk pada Sofa yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Mulut Sakura terbuka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Madara. Daripada harus tidur di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Madara, Sakura lebih memilih untuk keluar. Gadis itu membuang mukanya dan melangkah, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh belati yang melayang melewati helaian rambutnya dan menancap di tembok. Madara pelakunya.

"Berani meninggalkan ruangan ini, kupastikan belati itu menancap di kepalamu."

Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan menuruti perintah Madara.

.

.

Pagi hari tidak begitu nyaman bagi Sakura yang saat ini tidur dalam keadaan duduk. Madara sama sekali bukan laki-laki lembut, setidaknya tutupi lah tubuh Sakura memakai selimut. Gadis itu kedinginan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua matanya terbuka dan dia tidak melihat sosok Madara dimana pun. Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar Madara, dia melihat sosok sang raja yang menatap sendu pada pemandangan istana yang terlihat sangat damai ini, sekilas Sakura melihat raut wajah Madara yang sedikit cemas, tapi ekspresi itu kembali normal tiba-tiba selayaknya ekspresi para Uchiha.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya sangat membuat gadis bersurai merah muda ini resah. Apa yang terjadi pada ras-nya? Orang tuanya? Kakaknya? Apakah mereka merindukannya? Apakah mereka mencarinya? Sakura bersender di pintu kamar Madara dengan tatapan lesu, tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Madara sudah berada di sampingnya, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jengkel.

Sadar diperhatikan begitu, Sakra menegang dan sedikit membungkuk, "Ma-maaf..."

Madara melewati Sakura denganc uek, "Karena kau berguna, maka aku memutuskan untuk tidak membunuhmu."

Haruskah Sakura lega?

"Bergegas, hari ini kau ikut denganku."

Bolehkah Sakura bertanya kemana? Sepertinya tidak, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan bergegas mengikuti langkah Madara.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di lorong istana, dia melihat sekelilingnya kemudian menuju kamar Sakura. Sasuke mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada yang membukanya, sampai salah satu pelayan datang dan menjelaskan bahwa Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya dari kemarin. Itu artinya, sejak ayahnya membawa Sakura ke kamar Madara, Sakura belum kembali. Ada rasa cemas dan takut dalam hati Sasuke, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?

.

.

Sakura diberikan satu kuda dari Madara, kini mereka keluar dari istana. Sakura mengikuti gerombolan Uchiha yang entah kemana arah tujuannya. Yang sakura tahu, mereka akan berburu, karena itulah yang dilakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Ketika sampai di tujuan, hutan yang sangat indah dan lebat akan pepohonan, Madara turun dari kuda diikuti oleh Sakura. Madara memerintahkan yang lain untuk mencari hewan, sedangkan Sakura...

"Kau cari bahan-bahan yang bisa dipakai untuk pengobatan."

Kesempatan.

Ini kesempatan Sakura untuk kabur.

"Kalau kaukabur, kubunuh semua ras-mu."

Langkah Sakura terhenti, sial... Madara sangat pintar.

Sakura berjalan sedikit jauh dari Madara, dia sudah menemukan beberapa tumbuh-tumbuhan yang diperlukannya untuk mengobati Uchiha yang terluka akibat perang. Beberapa kali Sakura memainkan bunga dan meniup dandelion, Madara memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang kini tertawa lepas. Kapan terakhir kalinya Madara memperhatikan sosok wanita?

Tidak pernah.

Posisi Sakura saat ini sudah lumayan jauh, Sakura melihat ada sebuah tanaman langka yang berada di tempat terpencil, ketika Sakura akan meraihnya, dia mendengar ada sebuah ucapan yang sepertinya Sakura kenal oleh suara tersebut. Pelan-pelan, Sakura mendekati telinganya...

"Sakura itu, cari perhatian sekali ya."

"Ya, jujur aku tidak suka padanya, baguslah dia yang dibawa oleh goblin Uchiha, jadi ras Haruno tidak perlu berkorban lagi."

"Iya, hahaha, untung inisiatif Sakura besar sehingga mau dibawa oleh Uchiha."

Ucapan itu...

Kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar membauat Sakura terdiam, menangis dalam diam. Air matanya tidak dapan ia tahan, bagaimana bisa...

Bagaimana bisa teman satu ras-nya telah mengkhianatinya?

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N : haiii, ketemu lagi sama akuuu *kecups

zhaErza : permintaan Mikoto g akan kesampean may, g ada yg bisa bawa kabur Sakura dari tempat Madara nantinya.

sitilafifah989 : bangkotan doong XD

Hani: yang lain pada bantuin kok nantinya XD

Kagamine Misaki: yeaayyy, tebakan kamu beneeerrr XD iya karena minum darahnya sakura dan beberapa ingatan dari sakura, si itachi jad bisa ngeliat XD

Biii Uchiha : segala bahasa ngengeng lu bawa2 ke sini bii *gampar , ngga kok, bukan lagi ngengeng hahahaha, eh MadaSaku kece tauuuuu

: madara seksi, setujuu!

Laifa : Shisui cuma tertarik aja sih, ngga sampe suka gimana gitu XD

Taeoh : madara pengen sakura nyembuhin adiknya XD

Ibnu999 : ahahahaa, emang aku terkenal update lama yah? XD

kozukihana1 : aki-aki kan belum tentu 'power' nya loyo XD #plak

uchi : ya ampuun, maaf aku salah sebut, itu balesan pedes buat yg lain, bukan buat kamu, maaf yaaaa

Strawberry Miaw : ngga ada pair utama XD

.

di sini aku mau jelasin sesuatu, jangan ada yang berharap pair Sakura akan jadi dengan seseorang yah. ini fict Sakura centric, jadi aku bisa aja masangin Sakura sama Izuna, atau sama Sasori, atau sama Naruto, atau sama Lee. aku ngga bikin pair utama, chara yang aku pasang juga cuma Sakura, jad ini murni Sakura centric. jadi, kalau ada yang pecinta Sasusaku garis keras, atau ItaSaku, atau xxxxSaku, tolong nikmatin aja ceritanya dengan berharap pair fave kalian bakalan bersatu XD

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sakura terlihat sangat lesu. Madara melirik Sakura yang hanya memandang tanah yang ia lewati dengan kudanya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Madara meninggalkan gadis yang sudah berada di depan gerbang istana. Madara lebih dulu kembali ke tempatnya, sedangkan Sakura inisiatif untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu banyak yang terjadi padanya, apalagi kejadian di hutan yang membuatnya terpukul.

Sasuke berdiri di depan kamar Sakura, melipat kedua tangannya. Sakura berjalan pelan dengan tatapan sendu, tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sehingga kehadiran Sasuke sulit dirasakan olehnya, sampai laki-laki itu berdiri di hadapannya dan menyentil kening Sakura.

"Ah!"

"Kalau jalan lihat ke depan," ucap Sasuke, baru saja Sasuke akan menanyakan kemana Sakura pergi, namun melihat ekspresi Sakura... laki-laki bermata onyx itu menurunkan niatnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memilih mengganti pertanyaannya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan pilu. Apakah tindakan Sasuke membawanya ke sini sebenarnya cara Tuhan untuk menyelamatkannya dari kebencian ras Haruno? Atau jangan-jangan memang sebenarnya ras Haruno tidak ada yang menyukainya satupun? Keluarganya, teman-temannya...

Sakura menggenggam tangannya dan menyentuh benda kecil yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

... tunangannya...

Tidak ada yang berusaha menemukannya, mencarinya, menyelamatkannya. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kabar Sakura di sini, apakah dirinya sudah dibunuh oleh Goblin atau belum.

Tidak ada yang peduli...

Sakura menunduk lagi dan tersenyum nanar, "Haha... bodohnya aku..." gumam Sakura.

"Hei..." Sasuke mencoba sekali lagi, "ada apa?" dengan menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum pasrah pada laki-laki itu, "Ng..." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak apa-apa..."

Lalu Sakura memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke di luar sendiri. Sasuke terdiam... dia tidak suka melihat ekspresi Sakura tadi. Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat pilu dan tersakiti seperti itu. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnhya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke tidak mau membuka pintu kamar tanpa izin dari Sakura, karena belum ada jawaban akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu untuk menyendiri.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, Sakura membuka kedua matanya, hari berganti hari ... sehabis dirinya pulang berburu beberapa waktu lalu, dia mengurung dirinya... mungkin meratapi dirinya, apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang? Harus bagaimana Sakura menanggapi takdir yang tidak jelas ini? Sakura inign pulang...

Dia ingin kembali pada keluarganya...

Ingin mencari tahu, ada apa dengan ras Haruno? Kenapa bisa sampai ada ucapan menyakitkan seperti itu?

Sakura mencari angin keluar, dia duduk di dekat kolam sambil sedikit memainkan airnya, sampai suara yang dia kenal datang...

"Main air seperti itu, kau bisa sakit."

Sakura menoleh...

Shishui...

"Sedang apa duduk sendirian?" tanya Shisui, menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura mengangkat kedua pundaknya, memberi jawaban pada Shisui, Tidak ada lagi percakapan yang tercipta. Sakura masih memainkan air kolam, sedangkan Shisui hanya menonton kegiatan gadis itu. Sakura meraih air kolam dan berusaha menggenggamnya, tidak ada yang berhasil ia genggam.

"Sampai kapan aku di sini?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Shisui mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dia sadar bahwa Sakura rindu pada desanya, pada orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tergantung Madara..."

Sakura menoleh Shisui, "Jadi... semua keputusan benar-benar mutlak dia yang pegang?"

Shisui mengangguk. "Dengar..." Shisui mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sakura, "jika kau membutuhkan teman bicara, aku bisa menemanimu."

Sakura terdiam atas tawaran Shisui, tahu akan kebaikan hati Shisui membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil, dia berterima kasih karena masih ada yang baik padanya di istana goblin ini, "Terima kasih," ucap Sakura lemas.

Shisui sedikit mengacak rambut Sakura dan tersenyum jahil pada gadis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Kau tahu, kalau wajahmu murung nanti terlihat seperti Itachi," ujar Shisui sambil menyubit dua pipi Sakura.

"Afha fhaksedme (apa maksudmu) ?" kalimat yang tidak jelas diucapkan oleh Sakura itu membuat Shisui tertawa, "Hahaha, kau harus lihat wajahmu sendiri saat berbicara seperti tadi."

"Kau jahat!" Sakura memukul pundak Shisui lalu mengelus kedua pipinya.

"Mau tahu hal lucu?" Shisui mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura dan berbisik, "Itachi dan Sasuke itu masih perjaka, mereka belum pernah menyentuh wanita karena mereka menyimpan keperjakaan mereka untuk wanita yang mereka cintai."

Mendadak... Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, "AHAHAHAHA." Tawa Sakura terdengar keras dan tidak berhenti, melihat Sakura tertawa lepas membuat Shisui lega dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hahaha, aku tidak percaya, Sasuke? Tidak pernah menyentuh wanita? Bukankah dia jadi idola di sini? Mengingat semua pelayan di sini berbinar-binar jika melihat dirinya?" karena tertawa terbahak-bahak Sakura mengeluarkan air mata, dia mencoba membersihkan air matanya namun sudah keduluan oleh Shisui.

"Kami semua pujaan wanita, nona," ujar Shisui sambil menghapus air mata Sakura, "khususnya aku. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila padaku," sambung Shisui sambil berpose memamerkan otot lengannya.

"Hahahahaha, kau norak sekali, Shisui-san." Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa, kali ini sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kun," ucap Shisui yang kembali duduk di samping Sakra, "panggil aku Shisui-kun."

Sakura tersenyum ceria, "Tidak mau," ledek Sakura.

"Heii, jangan seperti itu, 'san' membuatku terkesan tua," ujar Shisui menolak pinggangnya.

"Kau memang tua." Sakura kembali meledeknya.

Mereka melanjutkan candaan itu, tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Sasuke mengawasinya dari jauh. Wajah Sasuke terlihat rumit, campur antara lega dan kesal, melihat beberapa hari ini Sakura murung membuatnya cemas, Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang kaku, ingin menghibur Sakura namun dia malu, apa kata yang lain nanti? Goblin yang menyeret Sakura datang ke sini sekarang berbalik mencemaskan gadis itu.

Kau lucu Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Seharusnya Sakura sudah bisa menebak bahwa segala keputusan ada di tangan Madara, otaknya buntu karena terpuruk oleh perkataan ras Haruno yang tidak sengaja ia temui di hutan. Sakura ingin memastikan sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di desa-nya. Maka dari itu, di sinilah Sakura berada, di depan kamar milik Madara, berdiri dengan tegang. Sakura mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada yang membukanya. Sakura tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membuka langsung, bisa-bisa Madara memenggalnya.

Sakura menghela napas, kalau Madara tidak ada... untuk apa dia masih di sini. Sakura memutar badannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, namun begitu kakinya akan melangkah, tubuhnya menubruk sesuatu, Sakura mengusap wajahnya karena merasa menubruk sesuatu yang keras.

Madara.

Dengan pakaian perang lengkap, beberapa luka di wajahnya dengan tubuh Izuna yang bersender di bahu-nya. Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Ada apa?!" Sakura reflek membantu Madara membawa tubuh Izuna.

Madara tidak menjawab, dia membawa Izuna ke kasurnya dan meletakannya di sana. Sakura inisiatif langsung memeriksa keadaan Izuna dengan tatapan cemas. Denyut nadi-nya terasa sangat lemah, wajah Izuna pucat, darah yang keluar tidak kunjung berhenti dari perutnya.

Madara berusaha untuk tenang- tidak- lebih tepatnya lagi, Madara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, wajahnya terlihat sangat datar. Sakura memperhatikan wajah Madara yang penuh darah, "Wajahmu..."

"Sembuhkan dia," potong Madara.

Sakura terdiam dan menoleh pada Izuna yang setengah sadar.

"Sembuhkan dia maka akan kupulangkan kau ke desamu," ucap Madara.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak oleh janji Madara. Benarkah? Benarkah itu? Janji Madara tidak mungkin palsu 'kan?

Sakura menganguk seolah sangat percaya pada Madara, lagipula... tidak ada kebohongan yang terlihat di sorot mata Madara saat ini. Sakura kembali memerika Izuna, tubuh laki-laki tampan itu sudah mulai mendingin. Sebisa mungkin, Sakura mengambil semua kebutuhan yang diperlukan untuk menyembuhkan Izuna. Dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan, membersihkan luka tusuk di perutnya, bisa Sakura lihat itu adalah luka tusuk yang sangat dalam karena sampai tembus ke belakang.

Sakura menjahit luka Izuna, namun tetap saja wajah Izuna terlihat pucat, semakin pucat malah. Sakura panik, jangan sampai Sakura kehilangan Izuna.

"Izuna," panggil Sakura ketika laki-laki itu mulai mengerang, "Izuna dengar aku, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura selesai menjahit luka lalu mengambil ramuan obat dan akan diberikan oleh Izuna. "Ayo minum."

Izuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Izuna jangan macam-macam," bisik Sakura dengan nada memohon.

Izuna menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Nii-san... aku menyerah..."

Madara terdiam dan menghampiri Izuna yang tergeletak di kasurnya, "Aku tahu, penyakitku membuat aku berhalusinasi... dan semakin lama ini semakin parah... lukaku juga sangat parah, aku..."

"Minum darahku," ucap Sakura sambil berusaha memotong pergelangan nadinya, "kau pasti sembuh."

Izuna mencengkram tangan Sakura dan lagi-lagi menggeleng pelan. "Cukup, aku tidak ingin darahmu... aku hanya ingin istirahat..."

Sakura menatap Madara yang kini mendekati sang adik dan menepuk kepalanya, "Istirahat dengan tenang."

Izuna tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Saat itu... Izuna telah meninggal.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Madara memberi kode pada pelayan agar mengumpulkan semua Uchiha yang berpotensi. Kehadiran Sakura seolah tidak dianggap oleh Madara, dan itu membat Sakura merasa tidak berguna. Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir melihat ekspresi Izuna yang begitu tenang.

Ketika semua Uchiha berpotensi sudah berkumpul, termasuk Sasuke dan Shisui. Madara berdiri dan menatap mereka, "Mulai detik ini, siapapun diantara kalian melihat ras Akatsuki, bantai mereka!"

Tubuh Izuna mulai menghilang, berubah menjadi percikan cahaya biru yang sangat indah. Hal ini membuat semua Uchiha terbelalak hebat, Madara tidak memberitahu kematian Izuna pada mereka, ketika percikan cahaya biru itu mulai berterbangan, Madara menunjuk pada percikan itu, "Izuna, balaskan dendamnya!"

Fugaku dan Sasuke saling tatap, begitu pula dengan Shisui. Sakura masih dalam posisi yang sangat membingungkan. Langit tiba-tiba gelap, perlahan air hujan mulai turun seolah mewakili Madara yang tidak meneteskan air mata sama sekali. Beberapa pelayan wanita menangis terhisak melihat tubuh Izuna sudah tidak lagi ada di sana, hanya ada baju perang miliknya.

Sedangkan Sakura... dia menangis dalam diam dengan wajah yang memperhatikan ekspresi Madara. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa saat ini Madara lah yang paling berduka, semua Uchiha tidak emnyadarinya karena Madara memasang wajah dingin seolah balas dendam harus dilaksanakan saat ini juga, namun Sakura merasa ada sorot kesedihan yang sangat mendalam di sana.

.

.

Sakura bercermin, kejadian tadi malam rasanya seperti mimpi, terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan Madara tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Tidak ada yang membahas tentang kejadian itu. Ketika kejadian tadi malam terjadi, Sakura tidak berani menanyakan apapun pada Madara, akhirnya Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa menyimpannya dalam hati. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura nekat meminta izin pada Madara untuk keluar dari istana untuk menengok desa-nya.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari kamar Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu bergegas membukanya, dan dilihat Uchiha Sasuke yang datang.

"Sasuke..."

Wajah Sasuke terlihat datar, namun sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir pada Sakura. Sepanjang hari dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Apakah hari ini dia senang? Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Ehm, baguslah kau tidak kabur, kupikir kau akan kabur."

Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit, "Memangya kau pikir aku ini apa?" protes Sakura.

Sunyi.

Diamnya Sasuke membuat suasana diantara mereka sunyi. Sakura melihat keluar, langit tidak begitu cerah, kemudian dia memandang Sasuke lagi, "Mau temani aku?"

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakang. Mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang istana, dimana tempat para hewan berkeliaran seperti rusa, kelinci dan burung-burung yang mereka pelihara. Sakura menempatkan dirinya di rumput hijau dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke agar duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka hanya diam menikmati pemandangan sejuk di pagi hari. Sakura menatap langit, kenapa di sini malah terasa begitu tenang. Sasuke hanya diam mengikuti Sakura, menikmati hembusan angin sejuk. Sosok Sakura terlihat begitu rapuh namun terkesan kuat, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali memeluknya...

Tunggu...

Kenapa Sasuke bisa mempunyai pikiran seperti itu? Ini seperti bukan dirinya.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan Sakura melanjutkannya, "Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi dengan suku Goblin?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut oleh pertanyaan Sakura yang terdengar seperti tertarik oleh konflik suku mereka.

"Kau tahu, Madara terkenal dengan raja Goblin yang sadis, dia memang sadis, sangat." Sasuke memberi jeda, Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, "itu semua dilakukan untuk kelangsungan hidup Izuna."

Sakura masih tidak berkomentar, "Ketika Izuna mulai berhalusinasi, di situ lah Madara mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya, ditambah dia harus mempertahankan darah Uchiha yang memimpin suku Goblin."

"Selain Uchiha, siapa lagi yang mengincar posisi raja?" tanya Sakura.

"Akatsuki," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap langit, "dan Hyuuga."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, tubuhnya menegang ketika Sasuke menyebut Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga?" Sakura bertanya untuk meyakinkannya.

Sasuke menoleh bingung pada Sakura, "Kau kenal?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia menggenggam jari-jarinya, terutama cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu, yang jelas saat ini suku Goblin dalam perang besar," jelas Sasuke.

"Perang besar?" lagi, Sakura berpikir, apa karena itu laki-laki yang ia cintai tidak mencarinya? Karena perang besar merebutkan posisi raja?

"Diantara semuanya, yang harus kami waspadai adalah Yahiko... dan Hyuuga Neji," ucap Sasuke.

Merasa sesak di dada, Sakura mencengkram dadanya. Kenapa dia bisa sampai tidak tahu bahwa Hyuuga ikut serta dalam perang ini? Apa tujuan mereka menginginkan posisi raja?

"Berbeda dengan suku Elf, kalian hidup berdampingan," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, "beberapa dari kami sedikit iri oleh perdamaian kalian."

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura lembut, "kalian pasti bisa hidup berdampingan dengan damai, percayalah."

Sasuke tersenyum sendu, "Heh, sudah beratus-ratus tahun kami berperang seperti ini, tidak ada yang berhenti."

"Memang, apa yang membuat kalian-"

"Bukan porsiku untuk menceritakannya, bisa-bisa Madara memenggalku," potong Sasuke.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati kesunyian yang lagi-lagi tercipta, beberapa pengawal datang dan memberitahu bahwa Sakura dipanggil oleh Madara. Seolah mengusulkan untuk pergi, Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke sedikit menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Langkah Sakura tertahan sepersekian detik dan melihat ekspresi Sasuke, menggenggam balik genggaman Sasuke seolah menjawab dia tidak apa-apa itu membuat Sasuke sedikit lega dan melepaskannya.

.

.

Sakura mendekati sosok Madara yang kini berdiri di sebuah bangunan tua, ada jalan menuju bawah tanah di sana. Sosok Madara yang gagah terlihat sangat rapuh dari belakang, mungkin efek meninggalna Izuna. Merasa Sakura sudah berada di dekatnya, Madara menatap gadis itu.

"Apa kau bisa memulihkan makhluk yang tertidur ratusan tahun?" tanya Madara.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Apa yang akan Madara lakukan padanya?

"Tergantung," jawab Sakura, "jika makhluk itu-"

"Cukup." Madara memoton ucapan Sakura.

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Tangan Madara sangat dingin, dingin sekali, Sakura sampai kaget ketika Madara menggenggamnya, "Madara-sama, sejak kapan anda berada di tempat tadi?"

Madara tidak menjawab, langkah mereka berhenti di pinggir danau. Danau yang sangat indah, beberapa bunga teratai tumbuh di pinggir danau dan banyak kupu-kupu yang mengelilingi bunga-bunga lain yang tumbuh di sana. Madara melepas genggamannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu menatap sorot mata Madara yang melamun jauh menuju arah danau. Angin berhembus, membuat rambut mereka menari pelan di udara.

"Madara-sama..."

"Apa kau melihat ekspresi Izuna sebelum dia pergi?"

Pertanyaan Madara membuat Sakura terkejut, ya... Sakura melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Iya..." jawab Sakura sendu.

Madara masih menatap danau, "Saat itu, ketika kau inisiatif akan memberikan darahmu untuknya, apakah itu memang karena ingin menolong Izuna, atau karena kau ingin keluar dari sini?"

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa saat, kemudian ekspresinya terlihat seperti tersinggung, "Maaf, Madara-sama, walaupun aku tidak menyukai kalian para Uchiha, tapi bukan berarti aku akan diam saja jika ada yang sekarat di depan mataku."

Madara menatap Sakura, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Madara tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Sangat berbeda dari Haruno-Haruno yang pernah dibawa ke istana ini sebelumnya. Haruno yang sebelumnya, banyak yang rela menjual dirinya untuk menjadi istri Madara, atau melakukan cara kotor agar bisa keluar dari istana. Tapi Sakura...

Sakura menolong mereka.

Sakura tidak berusaha kabur.

Sakura bersabar oleh ke egoisan dan ke arogan an mereka semua.

"Kau menyembuhkan Itachi," ucap Madara tiba-tiba, "kau juga berniat menyembuhkan Izuna..."

Madara terlihat pucat, Sakura mulai cemas ketika Madara mulai menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi, keadaan tubuh Madara tidak stabil, apalagi tangannya tadi sangat dingin. Madara menatap Sakura... lembut? Sakura sedikit merona oleh kelembutan Madara.

"Terima kasih," ucap Madara yang terlihat seperti susah napas.

"Madara-sama...?"

Madara menggenggam dadanya dan terjatuh, untung Sakura berhasil menangkapnya.

"MADA-"

"Jangan... jangan berteriak... akh..."

Bisa Sakura tebak, ini adalah sesak napas. Bukan karena penyakit, tapi karena perasaan emosi yang tertahan sejak Izuna meninggal. Sakura reflek memeluk tubuh Madara, tubuh laki-laki itu gemetar, pasti sangat sedih ditinggal oleh yang kita kasihi, apalagi terlihat Madara sangat peduli pada adiknya. Madara masih belum bisa stabil bernapasnya, Sakura menterlentangkan tubuh Madara dan menahan lehernya sehingga sang raja mendongak. Sakura menghirup napas, tangan kirinya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dan ditempelkan pada dada Madara, selanjutnya Sakura mencium bibir Madara... memberikan napas buatan padanya.

Beberapa saat, tubuh Madara kembali normal, suhu nya pun menaik. Madara membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Sakura yang menatapnya cemas. Ini pertama kalinya Madara merasakan ada yang menatapnya seperti itu, tatapan cemas seolah khawatir pada dirinya. Madara mengangkat satu tangannya dan membelai pipi Sakura, namun sesaat kemudian sang raja memejamkan kedua matanya dan tertidur di paha Sakura.

.

.

Itachi memijat kedua matanya, sejak dia mengaktifkan sharingan penglihatannya sedikit buram. Fugaku berdiri di depan pintu, memperhatikan anak sulungnya yang sedang berusaha merilex kan matanya. Mikoto menghampiri Fugaku dan membelai lengan suaminya. Mereka masih belum percaya bahwa anak sulung mereka kini sembuh total, ketika sedang menikmati suasana damai sementara ini, ketukan pintu terdengar dan itu membuat Mikoto menjauh dari sang suami untuk membuka pintu.

Mikoto terkejut oleh siapa yang datang, "Mikoto-san, apa kabar?" sapa laki-laki pirang dengan cengirannya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kabar?" Mikoto memeluk laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

"Mikoto-san, ada aku juga loh," ucap suara wanita di belakang Naruto.

"Karin, kau sangat berubah, kau jadi cantik," ucap Mikoto.

Wanita bernama Karin merona atas pujian Mikoto, melihat sekeliling dan hanya mendapatkan Fugaku yang berdiri di pintu kamar Itachi membuat Karin bertanya-tanya, namun sebelum Karin bertanya, Mikoto menjawab, "Sasuke sedang keluar."

"Oh, pantas, hehehe."

"Jangan centil kau!" tegur Naruto.

"Ih, apa sih! Aku kan tidak berkata apa-apa, lagipula apa salah kalau aku mencari calon suamiku!?" protes Karin.

"Suara kalian kencang ya," ucap Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Itachi-san!" Naruto dan Karin mendekati Itachi. Naruto menatap Itachi dengan tatapan berbinar, "kau hidup! Kau berbicara!"

"Itachi-san kau sembuuuuh," ujar Karin sambil mmeluk lengan Itachi.

"Kau jangan menempel begitu! Jaga sikapmu!" sewot Naruto.

"Berisik! Kau juga jaga sikapmu!" balas Karin.

Mikoto tertawa, mereka selalu memberi keramaian di sini. Uzumaki adalah ras yang sangat dekat dengan mereka, kali ini kedua orang tua mereka yang datang, "Maafkan Naruto dan Karin ya, Mikoto, Fugaku."

Mikoto tersenyum melihat sosok yang baru saja tiba, "Kushina, Minato, selamat datang," ujar Mikoto.

"Minato," sapa Fugaku.

"Selamat atas kesembuhan Itachi," ucap Minato.

Mikoto mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan menyediakan minuman, sedangkan Karin dan Naruto berdiri di samping Itachi. "Kudengar... Izuna..." ucap Kushina ragu.

"Ya," jawab Fugaku cepat, "kejadiannya sangat tak terduga."

"Akatsuki?" tebak Minato.

"Siapa lagi yang berani menantang kita?" ujar Fugaku dengan kesal.

"Hyuuga, mereka juga berani, jangan lengah," ucap Naruto memperingatkan.

Kushina meminum minuman yang disediakan Mikoto, "Lalu, siapa yang akan jadi penerus?" tanya Kushina.

"Antara Sasuke dan Obito," jawab Fugaku.

"Saingan yang sulit, kuharap Sasuke menang," ucap Kushina.

Mereka berbincang-bincang, Fugaku menceritakan bagaimana Itachi sembuh. Mikoto dengan sangat riang menceritakan tentang Sakura pada mereka. Mikoto menggambarkan sosok Sakura seolah dia adalah dewi penyelamat Itachi, hal itu membuat Karin mengernyitkan dahinya, seolah posisinya sebagai wanita yang satu-satunya bisa akrab dengan duo Uchiha ini akan tergantikan. Karin tidak suka hal ini.

"Kalian harus bertemu dengan Sakura, dia anak yang manis," ucap Mikoto.

"Kalau tidak salah, Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke tadi," ucap Itachi.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Fugaku.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entah, kadang aku bisa tahu dimana Sakura dan sedang apa dia."

"Ikatan batin," ucap Naruto yang terpesona.

Naruto sangat mengagumi Itachi, apa yang dilakukan Itachi... Naruto pasti bangga melihatnya. Di saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang tentang kejadian Itachi sampai kematian Izuna, mereka tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah berada di dekat situ dan menguping dari luar. Namun, daripada harus berbasa-basi, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi lagi dari situ.

.

.

Sosok laki-laki yang dibekukan terlihat sangat tenang, seolah tidur nyenyak yang panjang, es yang membekukannya tidak membuat dirinya menjadi keriput, sosok itu terlihat sangat gagah, perlahan jari-jarinya bergerak sedikit, tenggorokannya mulai terasa aneh, seolah menginginkan sesuatu yang segar...

Sesuatu yang dapat memulihkan tenaganya yang sudah beratus tahun beku di dalam es ini.

 ** _~TBC~_**

* * *

A/N : maaf ngga balesin review yaaa, waktu aku tinggal sedikit lagi soalnya, hehehee, alptop juga mau dipake kakak jadi ngga bisa lama-lama. makasih yang masih mau ngikutin fict ini XD

ayo tebak-tebakan lagi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi di chapter berikut? XD

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Madara terbaring di kamarnya, kasur yang sangat nyaman... sejak kapan dia berada di sini? Dan sudah berapa lama? Madara menggerakan tubuhnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, seketika kepalanya terasa pusing, namun kesadarannya teralihkan oleh sosok gadis yang sedang terbaring di tepi tempat tidurnya. Gadis berambut soft pink yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tepi kasur terlihat sangat lelah. Enggan untuk membangunkannya, Madara memberi isyarat pada salah satu pelayan untuk mendekat.

"Sudah berapa lama dia di sini?" tanya Madara.

"Sakura-san sudah tiga hari berada di sini, Madara-sama. Sakura-san selain memberikan energi padamu, Sakura-san juga membersihkan tubuhmu memakai kain basah," jawab sang pelayan.

Sudah mengerti dari penjelasan pelayan, Madara menyuruh pelayan itu untuk keluar kamar. Sudah tiga hari? Tiga hari Madara tertidur? Merasa banyak pergerakan, akhirnya Sakura terbangun.

"Madara-sama...?" wajah Sakura terlihat sangat letih, "syukurlah..."

Madara mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari Madara, Sakura menghela napasnya, "Hhh, cukup dengan pertanyaan 'kenapa kau menolongku' dan sebagainya. Ambil saja intinya aku tidak bisa melihat makhluk hidup sekarat..." Sakura memberi jeda pada ucapannya kemudian bergumam, gumaman yang bisa Madara dengar, "... kalau aku diam saja, itu mengingatkanku betapa tidak bergunanya diriku untuk kakakku sendiri."

Madara tidak merespon gumaman Sakura. Dia berdiri dan mengambil jubah sutranya, tubuhnya sangat gagah, Sakura heran kenapa semua Uchiha mempunyai tubuh yang sangat bagus. "Bersiaplah," ucap Madara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kau akan kembali ke desamu."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan kedua matanya terbelalak. Ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa Madara berubah menjadi baik hati seperti ini?

"Aku ada pertanyaan untukmu," ucap Madara, dilirik sosok Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "aku sudah membunuh beberapa ras Haruno sebelumnya, apa itu tidak membuatmu ingin membalas dendam padaku?"

Sakura terdiam. Munafik jika Sakura menjawab bahwa dia tidak sakit hati dan benci, namun yang Sakura rasakan saat ini sangat berbeda. Kabar burung yang mengatakan semua Uchiha adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin itu salah besar, karena di dalam ras Uchiha ada Shisui yang suka memberikan lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu, ada Itachi yang sangat baik, ada Mikoto yang sangat lembut. Madara memang mempunyai aura membunuh, Sakura pun masih bisa merasakannya sekarang.

"Balas dendam hanya memperpanjang perang, ras Haruno tinggal sedikit, aku tidak mau mereka punah," jawab Sakura singkat. Sakura tidak bodoh, dia sangat mengerti, jika ras Haruno dan ras Uchiha berperang, sudah pasti kemenangan akan mutlak berada di tangan ras Uchiha.

Alasan yang sangat klise. Madara menyeringai kecil, "Aku akan mengantarmu dan membuat perjanjian baru oleh kepala desa di ras Haruno," ujar Madara yang sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya. Pakaian khas ras Uchiha, jubah lembut berwarna hitam membuat kesan Madara semakin gagah, "ras Haruno bebas dari perbudakan dan kalian bebas melakukan apa saja, apa itu cukup?"

Tidak harus menunggu sampai Sasuke menjadi raja!? Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia, dia berlari mendekati Madara dan menggenggam tangan sang raja, "Terima kasih!" ucap Sakura girang, "aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu."

Madara tersenyum kecil, mereka keluar menuju istana utama, sepanjang perjalanan Madara tidak merasa ada yang aneh, namun ada yang membuatnya curiga, kenapa semakin dia sadar prajurit Uchiha semakin berkurang? Merasa tidak enak, Madara berubah haluan menuju tenpat Fugaku, dan diikuti oleh Sakura yang berekspresi penuh dengan tanya.

Sesampainya di istana Fugaku, tidak adak keceriaan di sana, Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat wajah Fugaku penuh memar, Sasuke tergeletak dengan luka yang cukup parah, Shisui pun sedang diobati oleh Mikoto. Itachi yang masih baik-baik saja menghampiri Madara untuk memberi salam pada raja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan cemas.

Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke yang tergeletak dengan luka parah, kedua mata Madara terbelalak melihat para Uchiha yang paling unggul tumbang. Itachi mendekatkan diri pada Madara dan memberi laporan, "Pasukan ras Akatsuki semakin kuat, entah dari mana mereka mendapatkan prajurit bantuan, yang jelas prajurit itu sangat kuat."

Madara menatap Itachi dengan tatapan syok, "Kau terjun ke medan perang?!"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku hanya menyusul karena ayah memberi sinyal darurat, ketika aku datang..." Itachi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya melainkan hanya menatap Sasuke yang terus menerus terjadi pendarahan.

"Sasuke..." Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu, "bertahanlah, akan kuhentikan pendarahanmu."

Melihat cahaya hijau dari tangan Sakura membuat Madara menatap gadis itu dengan iba, kenapa bisa ada makhluk sebaik Sakura? Andaikan saja semua wanita sebaik Sakura, mungkin dunia ini akan menyenangkan. Terlihat pendarahan Sasuke yang perlahan berhenti, namun Sasuke masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura cemas, bisa saja dia memberikan darahnya pada Sasuke, namun terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah akan berakibat fatal juga bagi dirinya. Sasuke masih bisa diselamatkan, beda hal jika Sasuke sekarat, Sakura tidak akan segan memberikan darahnya.

Kini Sakura beralih pada Shisui, Sakura berlutut dan menyembuhkan beberapa luka pada tubuh Shisui. Merasa tugasnya diambil alih, Mikoto menitipkan Shisui pada Sakura dan menghampiri suaminya. Sakura menatap pedih pada tubuh Shisui yang dipenuhi luka tusukan, melihat wajah Sakura yang sepertinya akan menangis, lagi-lagi Shisui menyubit pipi gadis itu, "Jangan menangis, ini tidak seberapa."

Sakura tidak menjawab, air matanya malah mengalir deras, kedua matanya tertutup. Ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian saat dia kecil, Sasori yang hampir mati karena menyelamatkan dirinya yang hampir tenggelam di sungai. Perasaan ini sama, sangat sama, Sakura sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan keluarga Uchiha ini, saat ini Sakura sangat takut jika Sasuke atau Shisui akan mati. Melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti itu, Itachi mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura.

" _Nii-chaaan! Banguunn! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

" _Sakura-chan, jangan guncang tubuh Sasori, biarkan aku memeriksanya."_

" _Neji... Ne-Neji... kau harus membantuku, tolong Sasori nii-chan!"_

Itachi melihat bagaimana anak laki-laki itu mengatasi Sakura yang sedang menangis. Itachi menatap Sakura dan mendekati gadis itu, kemudian Itachi berlutut, dan tindakan dia selanjutnya membuat Shisui, Fugaku, Mikoto bahkan Madara terkejut.

Itachi memeluk Sakura dari belakang, menutup kedua mata gadis itu dan membelai kepalanya, "Jangan menangis, kami semua baik-baik saja, aku janji tidak akan ada yang mati, aku janji."

" _Jangan menangis, Sasori baik-baik saja, aku janji Sasori tidak akan mati, aku janji."_

Perlahan tangisan Sakura memelan, entah bagaimana Itachi bisa menenangkan gadis itu, Madara terlihat sangat tidak senang akan hal ini. Setelah Sakura tenang, Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, "Sudah lebih baik?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya, "Ng, terima kasih"

Madara beranjak dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Ayo kita pergi."

"Tunggu." Sakura menghentkan langkahnya, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkan me-"

"Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" bentak Madara yang membuat Sakura terdiam, "sekarang kau harus pergi dari sini sebelum aku memenggalmu!"

Madara pergi sambil menyeret lengan Sakura. "Akh! Ma-Madara-samaaaa...!"

Itachi menatap Mikoto dengan penuh tanya, sang ibu mengangkat kedua bahunya, seolah menjawab tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Shisui memegangi perutnya yang memar, begitu pula dengan Fugaku yang masih menempelkan es pada wajah tampannya. Merasa penasaran, Itachi kembali mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

Madara menarik paksa Sakura sampai ke gerbang dan memanggil beberapa pengawal untuk membawakan mereka kuda. Itachi melihat semua kejadian ini, dia konsentrasi pada sharingannya. Begitu kuda dan beberapa pengawal datang, Madara mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan meletakkannya di kuda miliknya. Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya, sejak kapan Madara bisa nyaman mengendarai kuda dengan dua orang? Bahkan dengan Izuna pun tidak pernah.

Seolah mengabaikan rontaan Sakura, Madara menjalankan kudanya.

"Madara-sama, mereka membutuhkan pertolonganku, aku mohon-"

"Kita ke desa mu dulu, setelah aku dapat negosiasi baru dari orang tuamu, selanjutnya terserah padamu," ucap Madara yang memotong kalimat Sakura.

Sakura terdiam dan akhirnya menuruti apa kata Madara, sedangkan Itachi yang kini sudah tidak mengaktifkan sharingannya terdiam, memberitahu semua apa yang dia lihat pada Mikoto dan lainnya. Shisui menutup kedua matanya, menghela napas dan berucap, "Kuharap Sakura kuat."

Itachi menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat di medan perang, kami-"

"Shisui, jangan," cegah Sasuke yang terlihat pendarahannya sudah berhenti.

Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan membelai kepalanya, Sasuke, apa yang terjadi di medan perang?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke menatap Shisui dengan tatapan jengkel, namun Shisui tetap tidak menjawab, kali ini Fugaku lah yang bersuara, "Kami melihat ada ras Haruno yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

Kedua mata Mikoto terbelalak, "Apa kau bilang? Kau yakin tidak salah lihat?"

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Berkali-kali kuyakinkan agar aku tidak salah lihat, sampai dia sendiri yang memperkenalkan diri..."

"Dengan tatapan penuh dendam pada kami," lanjut Shisui yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "dia..."

"Kakaknya Sakura." Kali ini Sasuke yang melanjutkan.

.

.

Madara mempercepat kecepatan kuda, jarak antara desa Haruno dan istana Uchiha memang tidak terlalu jauh, sudah diatur sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu agar jarak mereka tidak jauh, agar suku goblin bisa mengambil ras Haruno sebagai budak dengan mudah. Di perjalanan, Sakura terus menggenggam dadanya, entah perasaan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya, rasa takut yang membakar jantungnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berdoa agar semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

Terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang melempar batu ke danau dengan kekuatan penuh, menyebabkan batu itu menyerempet permukaan air sebelum benar-benar tenggelam.

"Bosan!"

"Kalau kau bosan, lebih baik kau belajar sana, bodoh."

Laki-laki itu menoleh dengan tatapan kesal pada saudara perempuannya, "Jangan blagu mentang-mentang kau pintar, Karin."

"Aku harus jadi wanita pintar, bahaya jika istri dari Uchiha kelak terlihat bodoh," jawab Karin sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Kau yakin sekali akan menikah dengan Sasuke, heh? Sebenarnya siapa yang kausukai sih? Bukankah waktu kecil kau selalu membuntuti Itachi sambil mengatakan, 'aku akan jadi istri Itachi, aku akan jadi istri Itachi' begitu," ucap Naruto sambil menirukan suara Karin saat kecil.

"DIAM!" wajah karin merona merah dan melempar buku yang ia baca tadi pada Naruto, tentu saja buku itu langsung ditangkap oleh saudara laki-lakinya, "aku menyesal menemanimu ke sini!"

Karin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, "Hahaha. Hei, hei, aku bercanda. Kau ini sensitif sekali."

Mereka berdua kembali ke istana, terlihat tidak akur namun Naruto dan Karin saling menyayangi satu sama lain dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Walau terlihat sering adu mulut, Karin selalu ada untuk Naruto, begitu sebaliknya. Ketika mereka sampai di istana, mereka melihat Minato dan Kushina sedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"Ayah, ibu? Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, "Naruto, kami baru mendapat kabar."

"Sepertinya bukan kabar baik," ucap Karin.

Minato mengangguk, "Uchiha mulai goyah, Sasuke dan Shisui terluka parah saat perang melawan Akatsuki."

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak, tubuh Karin menegang.

"Sasuke?!" jerit Naruto, "mana mungkin! Dia kuat! Mana mungkin bisa kalah."

"Itachi..." guamam Karin dengan wajah cemas, "lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi? Dia masih belum pulih, apakah dia-"

"Kita akan segera tahu. Ayo bergegas, mereka butuh bantuan kita," ucap Minato.

.

.

Madara dan Sakura sampai di depan gerbang desa Haruno. Sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ada penjual yang menjual dagangannya di pinggir jalan. Sakura turun dari kuda milik Madara, diikuti oleh sang pemilik kuda. Madara memerintahkan pengawal untuk menunggu di depan gerbang. Rasanya sangat aneh, tidak pernah desa Haruno sepi seperti ini, merasa Sakura tegang, Madara ingin mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan menggenggam tangannya, namun Madara terlalu kikuk dan kaku, akhirnya yang Madara lakukan hanyalah mengetuk kepala Sakura.

"Jangan tegang, aku tidak akan membunuh satu pun diantara kalian," ucap Madara.

Sakura terdiam.

Bukan, bukan itu yang Sakura khawatirkan..

Tapi-

"Sakura-sama?"

Suara wanita yang memanggil namanya membuat Sakura semakin tegang, Sakura menoleh dan melihat sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sangat cantik, "Hi-Hinata..."

Kedua mata Hinata menatap tajam pada sosok Madara, dibalas oleh Madara tatapan tajam itu. Desa Haruno tidak megah, hanya desa biasa dengan rumah tenda yang minimalis, perlahan penduduk desa mulai bermunculan dan mengelilingi mereka, rasanya Sakura seperti menjadi penjahat di sini. Tatapan mereka terlihat tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh pada suara itu, "Ibu!" Sakura berlari dan memeluk ibunya.

"Oh, Sakura, syukurlah kau selamat, kami sangat mencemaskanmu!"

Ada yang aneh, nada suara sang ibu terdengar beda dari sebelumnya. Sakura mulai tegang pada situasinya. Madara menatap tajam seluruh penduduk desa.

"Kami sangat mencemaskanmu," ucap sang ibu, "sampai Sasori harus mengorbankan dirinya, bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak. Begitu pula Madara.

"Apa?" Sakura menutup mulutnya.

Kali ini sang ibu menatap Madara yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ras Haruno, "Kau..."

"Ibu..." Sakura mencegah sang ibu, namun tangan sakura ditepis olehnya.

"Kau menghancurkan anakku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura! Untuk apa kau datang ke sini!"

"Ibu, tenang, Madara-sama tidak-"

"Madara-sama! Sekarang kau menyebutnya seperti itu?!" suara sang ibu menekik, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau selalu memanggilnya si raja gila, kenapa sekarang kau seolah menghormatinya?!"

Mendengar julukan Sakura untuknya, Madara menatap Sakura seolah bertanya apakah itu benar, Sakura menghela napas, "Itu sudah lama sekali, ibu... Madara-sama datang ke sini untuk bernegoisasi."

"Jangan!" cegah Hinata, melangkah cepat dan sedikit merangkul ibu Sakura, "jangan tertipu olehnya, Sakura-sama, dia penipu ulung, entah apa yang dia ucapkan padamu, Madara tidak akan pernah menepatinya, lihat ibumu..."

Sakura menatap sang ibu yang terlihat lemah, tatapannya terlihat kosong, lalu Sakura sadar akan sesuatu...

"Ibu, mana ayah?"

Sang Ibu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kosong, "Ayahmu mati dalam perang melawan Uchiha."

Tubuh Sakura menegang.

Kenapa? Sejak kapan semua jadi hancur begini?

"Andai saja..." salah satu penduduk desa bersuara, dia adalah adik Sakura "andai saja... Sakura nee-sama... andai saja dari awal kau mengatakan rela dikorbankan, maka kami tidak akan menderita begini, ayah telah wafat, dan ibu..."

Sakura kembali melihat ekspresi Mebuki yang terlihat aneh.

Ya...

Mebuki menjadi setengah gila karena kehilangan suaminya.

Sakura meneteskan air mata dan memeluk sang ibu, "Ibu, maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Seharusnya dari awal nee-sama mengatakan untuk tidak usah diselamatkan, mereka pun kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi dalam medan perang," ucapnya sambil menunjuk beberapa penduduk yang berkumpul.

"Pengorbanan anda terlihat setengah-setengah, seolah anda ingin terlihat seperti pahlawan." Salah satu penduduk desa berucap.

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil memeluk ibunya, "Apa... apa yang bisa kulakukan demi menebus kesalahanku?" tanya Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat Madara terbelalak, "Yang benar saja! Kau tidak salah!"

Sang adik melangkahkan kakinya pada Sakura, sosok itu terlihat cantik, dia mengangkat wajah Sakura pelan dan lembut, "Di sini ada sang raja tanpa pengawal, jika sang raja jatuh, maka ras Uchiha kalah mutlak, kemenangan ada di tangan kita."

Sakura terbelalak, lalu melirik pada sosok Madara yang menatapnya dengan tenang. Mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di istana Uchiha, Sakura menutup kedua matanya, "Tidak bisa... aku..."

Gadis itu menatap sinis Sakura dan menjambak pelan rambut Sakura, "Jangan bilang kau tidak tega! Jangan naif! Aku paling benci sifat sok baikmu ini."

"Shion, jangan kasar," ucap Hinata. Mendapat peringatan dari Hinata, Shion melepaskan jambakannya.

Sakura masih menangis, dirinya sangat bingung dengan keputusan itu.

"Sakura," panggil Madara, "lakukan."

Sakura terkejut oleh ucapan Madara, "Apa yang-"

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Madara memotong kalimat Sakura.

Hinata menundukkan tubuhnya pada Sakura yang masih memeluk Mebuki, "Sakura-sama, kau tahu kau adalah satu-satunya keturunan ras murni Haruno, kau anak kepala desa, kau tunangan kakakku, ingat statusmu, aku tidak yakin kakakku akan senang jika kau salah ambil keputusan."

Sakura menatap cincin di jari manisnya.

Tunggu...

Kalau mereka peduli, kenapa tidak langsung menghampirinya, menjemputnya langsung di istana Uchiha? Dengan kekuatan Hyuuga dan Haruno, kekuatan mereka pasti setara oleh Uchiha. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada satupun yang datang? Tidak ada satupun yang mencoba meraihnya di istana Uchiha?

"Ck, lama sekali kau mengambil keputusan."

Suara itu membuat Sakura terkejut, ibunya-Mebuki- berdiri dan menatap Sakura jengkel, "Benar kata Shion, sebagai anak kau memang tidak becus, melakukan semuanya setengah-setengah."

Mebuki berdiri, menatap jengkel sosok Sakura yang masih dalam posisi duduk, "Seharusnya kutunangkan Shion dengan Neji, bukan kau, kupikir dengan mengorbankan dirimu pada Uchiha, kami akan bebas selamanya, karena kau bisa segalanya dan berguna bagi mereka, ternyata kakakmu yang bodoh dan terlalu mencintaimu itu tidak berpikir panjang sehingga memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki, semuanya berantakan!"

"Ibu... apa maksudmu...?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Madara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ingin sekali dia menghabisi semua penduduk desa dalam sekejap.

"Ini semua... sudah direncanakan?" tanya Sakura pilu, "kalian tahu... bahwa aku akan mengajukan diri...?"

"Baru sadar? Sekedar tambahan, tidak ada yang menyukaimu di sini, mentang-mentang kau ini keturunan murni ras Haruno, padahal orang tuamu saja darah campuran. Tidak adil dalam pelompatan gen," ujar Shion melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Hinata menunduk dan berbisik pada Sakura, "Sakura-sama, jika kau masih ingin diterima di desa ini dan melanjutkan pertunangan dengan kakakku..." Hinata memberikan belati pada Sakura, "lakukanlah... Madara sedang dalam posisi lengah."

Sakura menerima belati tersebut dan menatap Madara. Rasanya dunia seperti akan runtuh, mengetahui ras nya sendiri telah mengkhianatinya, ras yang telah ia sayangi dan cintai sejak kecil, ternyata menyimpan rasa tidak suka pada Sakura selama itu. Dan Sakura hidup dengan penuh kebohongan.

"Sasori... nii-san... dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasori berada di markas Akatsuki, dia berhasil melukai dua Uchiha, kakakmu kalau lepas kendali memang menyeramkan," jawab Hinata.

Dua Uchiha? Kenapa Sakura langsung teringat Sasuke dan Shisui? Sakura masih menangis, air matanya tidak berhenti sama sekali dari tadi, merasa gerakan Sakura lama, salah satu penduduk desa geram dan menodongkan tombak pada Madara.

"Hiyaaaaahh!"

Dengan cekatan, Madara menangkis tombak itu dengan telapak tangannya, sehingga tombak itu menembus telapak tangan Madara dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Madara-sama..." gumam Sakura pelan.

Sakura tahu, Madara bisa saja menghabisi seluruh desa ini dengan kekuatannya, namun apa yang Madara lakukan sekarang ketika salah satu penduduk desa melukainya? Madara hanya terdiam dan kembali menatap Sakura dengan penuh arti. Madara bahkan tidak melukai pelaku yang menyerangnya. Sakura semakin menangis.

"Kenapa... kenapa kalian lakukan ini semua..."

"Sudah jelas, kali ini harus kami yang berada di atas, ratusan tahun kami menjadi budak, kami inigin perubahan, bukan begitu Sakura?" tanya sang Ibu dengan nada yang menekan, "perubahan, karena itu kau setuju akan menikah dengan Neji!"

"Neji..." gumam Sakura, kemudian menatap tajam pada Hinata, "mana Neji?"

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar dengan gaya melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Nii-san sibuk..." kemudian melirik Madara, "...mempersiapkan menjadi raja goblin berikutnya."

Dengan sekali jentikan jari, Hinata memanggil beberapa goblin Hyuuga yang mengepung Madara. Kemampuan Hyuuga tidak beda jauh dengan Uchiha, Madara sendiri melawan Hyuuga sebanyak ini... sekitar dua puluh Hyuuga, itu tidak adil.

"Jangan... Madara-sama datang untuk bernegoisasi..." pinta Sakura pada sang ibu.

Mebuki menatap Sakura kesal lalu mendorong Sakura.

"Akh! i-ibu...?!"

Mebuki mengeluarkan pedang, "Kau memang tidak berguna..." lalu akan menebas Sakura.

Namun yang Mebuki tebas tidak ada melainkan udara, Madara gerak cepat membawa Sakura dari tempat itu. Kali ini Madara berada di atas tenda dengan tubuh Sakura yang ia rangkul, tatapan Madara sangat keji, membuat beberapa penduduk terlihat gemetar, Sakura sangat tahu apa yang akan Madara lakukan sekarang, satu tangannya merangkul pinggang Sakura dan satu lagi membuat beberapa simbol... simbol api, Madara akan membakar mereka semua.

"Hentikan..." bisik Sakura dengan nada rapuh, "... kau... janji tidak akan menyakiti mereka... hentikan..." suara tangis Sakura terdengar jelas di telinga Madara.

Madara menghentikan gerakannya dan pergi meninggalkan desa Haruno bersama Sakura yang masih menangis di pelukan Madara. Sakura pasrah, nasibnya saat ini tidak jelas, dimana dirinya sekarang, milik siapa dirinya, semua tidak jelas. Yang Sakura inginkan saat ini adalah perginya rasa sakit di dalam hatinya, bahkan sampai ibu kandungnya sendiri membuangnya.

.

.

Itachi terlihat pucat, darah keluar dari mata kanannya, sedangkan mata kirinya terlihat air mata yang mengalir.

"Itachi?" panggil Mikoto, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Itachi meremas dadanya, "Rasanya... sangat sakit..."

Mikoto menatap cemas pada anaknya, Itachi berusaha mengambil napas dan mengaturnya. Dadanya sangat ngilu dan perih, apakah ini yang sedang Sakura rasakan sekarang? Itachi beberapa kali mengaktifkan dan mematikan sharingannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, karena tidak tahan dengan efeknya, akhirnya mata Itachi kembali mengeluarkan darah. Itachi belum menceritakan apa yang telah ia lihat tadi, yang jelas saat ini dia ingin bertemu Sakura.

"Temeeee!"

Suara nyaring yang sangat familiar itu terdengar menggema di ruangan, sosok Naruto datang dengan wajah cemas, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya ketika Naruto menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas, "Sasuke... teme! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Sangat baik, sampai aku mendengar suaramu, otakku sakit lagi!" sewot Sasuke.

Minato muncul dengan Kushina setelah Naruto lebih dulu memasuki ruangan Uchiha ini. "Fugaku, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menghampiri Mikoto, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mikoto mengangguk atas pertanyaan Kushina.

Karin menatap Itachi dengan sangat khawatir, apalagi dia lihat salah satu matanya mengeluarkan darah, "Itachi, matamu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Itachi datar, "Sasuke di sana."

Itachi meninggalkan Karin dan pergi keluar ruangan. Keadaan semakin rumit, apalagi Hyuuga sudah mulai mengumpulkan pasukannya, bagaimana jadinya jika Uchiha benar-benar runtuh? Tidak. Uchiha ras yang sangat kuat, jika diperlukan... mereka bisa membangkitkan leluhur mereka yang tidak bisa mati itu.

Karin duduk di samping Sasuke, namun kedua matanya melirik pintu, berharap Itachi kembali datang. Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung mengetuk kepala gadis berambut merah tersebut, "Kalau cemas hampiri saja dia."

"Siapa yang cemas! Kau sakit diam saja, atau kupatahkan tulangmu!" gerutu Karin.

Shisui beranjak dari duduknya, "Mikoto-san, aku pamit sebentar."

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku," ucap Mikoto.

Shisui mengangguk. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres pada Itachi sejak tadi, karena Itachi selalu diam dan konsentrasi pada sharingannya. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, darah dan air mata itu. Apa lagi yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Apakah Madara melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas?

Entahlah...

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

A/N : hai haiiii, maaf ya lama updatenya hehehee, lagi asik main smule soalnya XD

oh iya, maaf juga kalau banyak typo, kuku jempol dan jari tengah aku lepas, jadi ngetiknya agak kegok hehehehe

chapter depan peran ObiRin bakalan gede XD siapa yang suka pair itu?

maaf juga ya ngga bisa balesin review satu-satu, kalau ada kesempatan aku pasti jawabin kok, okay?

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori mengasah pedangnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dan tak berekspresi. Adik yang paling ia sayangi saat ini berada di tangan suku goblin, ras Uchiha yang sangat terkenal dengan kesadisannya, Sasori tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya Sakura sekarang... setidkanya itu lah pikiran yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Selesai mengasah pedang, Sasori bangkit dan keluar dari tenda, beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang lain sedang merayakan kemenangan sementara mereka.

"Sasori, mau kemana kau?" sapa laki-laki berambut pirang dengan model rambut seperti ekor kuda.

Sasori menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Mana Yahiko?"

"Di tenda miliknya, sebaiknya kau jangan ke sana kalau kau tidak ingin mendengar suara menggelikan dari Konan," usul Deidara sambil meremas tanah liat.

Sasori sangat paham maksud Deidara, tradisi Yahiko ketika berhasil menjatuhkan musuh adalah bercinta dengan Konan. Tidak bisa disalahkan, pemimpin Akatsuki itu sangat tergilka-gila pada wanita berambut biru yang selalu memakai pita kertas di kepalanya. Mereka berteman sejak kecil bersama dengan Nagato, laki-laki pendiam yang selalu menatap langit dan membaca cuaca itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sangat hebat," ucap Deidara, "kau berhasil membunuh adik dari sang raja."

"Itu karena dia berucap sembarangan," jawab Sasori yang kini menatap langit, "berani-beraninya dia mengatakan bahwa Sakura menikmati kehidupannya di istana Uchiha."

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Maksudku... jika Yahiko menang, maka dialah yang akan menjadi raja." Deidara bertanya sambil meremas beberapa tanah liat yang ia kumpulkan lagi.

"Aku akan membebaskan Sakura dan membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin... dari suku Goblin... maupun ras Haruno," jawab Sasori dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

Madara mengusap pundak Sakura yang saat ini masih memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang baru saja ia santap. Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian pilu di desa Haruno, Sakura mengurung dirinya di kamar, tidak ada yang bisa mengunjunginya kecuali Madara, karena Madara adalah raja dan dialah yang mengatur semuanya. Sakura terus memuntahkan seluruh makanannya, Madara menggenggam rambut Sakura agar tidak terkena muntahannya, sesekali dia memijat leher Sakura dengan lembut.

Selesai muntah, Sakura masih terdiam di posisinya, air mata masih mengalir entah itu akibat muntah atau memang dia sedang menangis.

"Sakura...?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, dan dengan sigap Madara menangkap tubuh Sakura lalu mengangkatnya. Madara terkejut bahwa Sakura ternyata seringan ini, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, sudah tiga hari dia tidak bisa menelan makanannya, kondisinya semakin melemah. Keluarga Fugaku cemas setengah mati atas kondisi Sakura, terutama Mikoto. Namun, saat ini Sakura memang tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa, dia akan menemui siapapun sesuai kondisi hatinya saat ini.

Madara meletakkan Sakura di tempat tidur, gadis itu tertidur lemah, sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura... Madara membelai kepala gadis itu. Andai saja dia bisa menyembuhkan Sakura. Sang raja keluar dan melihat salah satu prajurit berlutut di hadapannya.

"Lapor, kami sudah mencari goblin yang bisa melakukan pengobatan, namun mereka tidak cukup percaya diri menyembuhkan si penyembuh handal Haruno."

Madara menatap prajurit itu dengan dingin, dan sekali tebas memakai tangannya, kepala prajurit itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, "Dasar tidak berguna." Madara langsung membakar habis mayat si prajurit.

Perhatian Madara teralihkan pada sosok yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, sosok itu terlihat sangat tenang, namun tatapannya penuh misteri.

"Itachi."

"Madara-sama."

Seolah tahu apa maksud kedatangan Itachi di sini, Madara melirik pintu kamar Sakura yang tertutup rapat, "Dia tidur."

Itachi mengangguk, "Aku tahu semua ceritanya," ucap Itachi yang membuat Madara terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi mendekati Madara dan berbicara pelan, "Aku bisa menyaksikannya, ketika Sakura dikhianati oleh ras-nya sendiri."

Madara menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

"Ketika Sakura menyembuhkanku," ucap Itachi dengan tenang, "dia memberikan darahnya padaku, sejak saat itu aku bisa mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan, dan apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya melalui sharingan milikku."

Madara menganalisa ucapan Itachi, memastikan omongan laki-laki sulung ini tidak bohong. Madara sadar, tidak heran Itachi bisa sakti, karena pada dasarnya pun kekuatan Itachi unik diantara Uchiha yang lain.

"Menurutku," ujar Itachi membuyarkan analisa Madara, "Sakura bukan membutuhkan medis, dia butuh teman bercerita."

"Omong kosong, aku bisa-"

"Teman sebaya," potong Itachi yang kali ini tidak bisa menahan jengkel pada ke egoisan Madara, "Rin," usul Itachi, "Rin cukup mengenal Sakura dan mereka pernah berbincang-bincang beberapa kali di istana ini."

Madara terlihat tidak terlalu setuju oleh usul Itachi, tapi kali ini dia harus mengesampingkan ego-nya demi Sakura. Mempertahankan harga dirinya, Madara membalikkan tubuhnya sambil berucap, "Terserah." Dan membuat Itachi tersenyum.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Itachi segera pergi mencari Rin di tempat para pelayan. Madara masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan melihat gadis itu sedang duduk di kasurnya, tatapan Sakura terlihat sendu dan kosong. Madara mendekati gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, "Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Madara dengan nada pelan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, senyum kecil di wajahnya terlihat dipaksakan, "Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dengan nada parau.

.

.

Nafas yang berat memenuhi ruangan kecil itu, dua insan saling berpelukan dan menikmati kegiatan mereka. Sang lelaki memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sedangkan sang wanita yang berada di bawah memeluk tubuh sang lelaki dengan erat, seolah takut ada yang memisahkan mereka.

"Obito..." deru nafas sang wanita sudah tak karuan, seolah ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari area pribadinya.

"Rin! Akh!"

Dalam waktu bersamaan, mereka mencapai pada batasnya. Obito menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Rin, sedangkan Rin memeluk Obito dengan erat.

"Ini sudah ke-tiga kalinya, aku lelah," ucap Rin.

"Yah... aku juga lelah," jawab Obito.

Saat sedang menikmati, Rin mendengar suara langkah yang sangat ia kenal. Rin, selain dilatih menjadi pelayan bagi ras Uchiha, dia juga dilatih agar hapal oleh suara langkah kaki semua Uchiha yang ada di istana ini.

"Itachi! Itachi-sama datang!" seru Rin panik sambil mendorong Obito dan mengambil kimono tipis sebagai seragam pelayan.

Obito masih santai, bahkan dia tidak beranjak dari kasur dan hanya menutupi bagian pribadinya memakai selimut, "Obito, pakai bajumu!"

Belum sempat Obito menjawab, pintu kamar Rin diketuk oleh Itachi.

"Aku tahu ada Obito di dalam, tidak apa-apa, santai saja denganku," ucap Itachi dari balik pintu.

Rin mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebelum ia membukakan pintu untuk tuannya itu, "Itachi-sama, ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah tegang dan gugup.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu- bukan, kami butuh bantuanmu," ralat Itachi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin yang kali ini menatap Itachi dengan serius, Itachi menatap Obito yang sedang memakai pakaiannya, seolah menunggu laki-laki itu berpakaian lengkap, Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya, "kita bicarakan di luar."

Obito menghampiri Rin dan menggenggam tangannya lalu mengikuti langkah Itachi. Sambil berjalan, Itachi mencoba menjelaskan situasi yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Obito terlihat terkejut tentang berita ras Haruno, begitu pula dengan Rin yang kini menutup mulutnya. Sejak kejadian tewasnya Izuna, suasana semakin memanas, belum lagi kabar Sasori-kakak Sakura- yang kini menjadi anggota Akatsuki, itu artinya mereka harus perang melawan kakak Sakura.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura sekarang? Apa yang ada di dalam benak gadis itu? Situasi sekarang pasti sangat sulit baginya, karena selain dibuang oleh ras nya sendiri, Sakura harus memikirkan hubungannya dengan Neji-tunangannya—juga dengan posisi Sasori yang kini menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, di sini lah mereka berada, di depan kamar Sakura.

"Dia butuh teman, tolong rawat Sakura," ucap Itachi.

Rin mengangguk dan mengetuk pintu, "Sakura?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Rin menoleh pada Itachi yang juga terlihat bingung. Seharusnya ada Madara di dalam yang selalu menjaga Sakura, tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang.

"Sakura?" panggil Rin sekali lagi.

Itachi penasaran, apakah Sakura tidur? Itachi mengaktifkan sharingan dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini. Ketika sharingan aktif, Itachi terbelalak karena melihat Sakura yang sedang tengkurap dan muntah yang berbusa. Tanpa ragu, Itachi mendobrak pintu dan lari ke arah Sakura diikuti oleh Rin dan Obito.

"Sakura!" Itachi memegangi rambut Sakura dan menepuk pundak gadis itu berkali-kali.

Rin terbelalak, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, Obito membantu Itachi dengan memberikan Sakura air.

"Muntahkan semua!" perintah Itachi, "muntahkan semua racunnya!"

Seolah menuruti perkataan Itachi, Sakura memuntahkan semua racun yang ia coba telan itu. Selesai memuntahkan semua racun, Sakura bersender di tepi kasur dengan air mata yang berlinang, "Sakura..." Itachi menggenggam tangan gadis pink itu dan membelainya pelan, "apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu?"

Para pelayan berdatangan untuk membersihkan muntah bekas Sakura, Rin mendatangi Sakura dan membantunya untuk duduk di atas kasur, "Mulai sekarang akulah yang akan merawatmu, kau harus mendengarkan semua perkataanku, mengerti?" ucap Rin dengan nada yang sangat serius.

Sakura tidak menjawab, satu hisakan lagi membuat Sakura menghelakan napasnya, lalu dengan keberanian dia berbicara, "Aku... tidak punya tujuan lagi..."

Depresi.

Sakura terlihat sangat depresi, wajahnya tersenyum, namun senyum yang mengerikan, bahkan Rin pun bisa merasakan aura Sakura yang redup. Itachi dan Obito saling tatap sedangkan Rin mendekati Sakura dan membelai rambut gadis itu yang mulai kusam, "Kubersihkan rambutmu ya?" ucap Rin dengan sangat lembut.

Rin memberi kode pada dua Uchiha itu untuk keluar, kemudian menuntun Sakura pelan menuju kamar mandi. Walaupun Sakura sedang terpuruk, bagusnya dia bukan tipe yang manja, Sakura tidak mogok makan, hanya saja dia tidak bisa makan, dia bahkan tidak protes ketika Rin menawarkan bantuan untuk mencuci rambutnya yang ia lupakan itu. Ketika Rin sedang membersihkan rambut Sakura, aroma segar tercium dari situ, aroma alami dari rambut Sakura yang membuat Rin merasa tenang. Apakah ini kekuatan Elf?

Selesai mencuci rambut Sakura, Rin mengeringkannya dengan handuk kemudian menyisir rambut yang panjangnya sepinggang itu. Sakura hanya terdiam dari tadi, namun setiap sentuhan yang Rin ciptakan pada Sakura membuatnya tenang, sentuhan lembut seolah Rin menyayanginya dengan tulus... sentuhan yang sudah lama tidak Sakura rasakan sejak Sasori mengusap kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Rin..."

Rin terkejut mendengar Sakura yang berucap tiba-tiba, tidak menjawab... Rin hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan sisir di depan meja, "Sudah malam, cobalah untuk tidur."

Sakura mengangguk dan menuruti kata-kata Rin.

Sakura merasakan kembali bagaimana rasanya mempunyai saudara perempuan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dengan Shion.

.

.

Rin keluar dari kamar Sakura, terlihat Obito dan Itachi masih berada di luar karena sekarang kedua laki-laki itu menghampiri Rin.

"Dia sudah tidur," ucap Rin, "sebaiknya ada yang berjaga di sini, biasanya kalau sedang depresi kemungkinan mimpi buruk itu sangat besar."

Itachi mengangguk, "Biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Tapi kau harus istirahat, pasca operasi kau harus benar-benar banyak istirahat, jika kau tumbang, itu akan menyusahkan Sakura lagi," jawab Rin.

"Dia benar," ucap Obito, "bagaimana kalau aku saja?"

"Aku saja." Suara tegas yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Sasuke..." gumam Itachi pelan.

"Biar aku saja yang menjaganya, kebetulan aku tidak bisa tidur," ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau yakin? Kupikir kau bukan tipe yang mau direpotkan dalam masalah seperti-"

"Kalau aku yang menawarkan diri, itu artinya aku mau, nii-san," sela Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sedikit merona.

Obito menatap geli pada reaksi Sasuke saat ini, "Kau mabuk?" ledek Obito.

"Jangan mulai," tegur Rin yang menjewer telinga kekasihnya.

"Aw! Aku hanya bercanda."

"Pelankan suara kalian," tegur Itachi pelan yang membuat Rin dan Obito menutup mulutnya dengan reflek.

Rin menarik Obito paksa agar pergi dari temat itu, karena jika Obito berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke lebih dari sepuluh menit, mereka pasti adu mulut dan berisik. Ketika mereka sudah pergi, Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas, "Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuke kemudian pergi. Sasuke bersender di depan pintu kamar Sakura, dia berpikir kenapa ras Haruno tega melakukan ini semua pada Sakura? Terakhir yang dia ingat ketika memaksa Sakura ikut dengannya... ras Haruno begitu protektif dan terlihat sayang padanya...

Tunggu...

Apakah memang seperti itu?

Ketika Sasuke membawa Sakura, tidak ada yang benar-benar mencegahnya.

Ya, tidak ada yang benar-benar mencegah Sakura agar tidak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kenapa?

Sasuke terus mengingat ekspresi dari setiap penduduk desa saat itu. Ah! Andaikan saja Izuna yang mempunyai kekuatan membuka memori Goblin masih hidup, Sasuke pasti akan langsung meminta bantuannya. Saat Sasuke sedang berpikir, Shisui datang membawa secangkir minuman untuknya.

"Kau berjaga di sini?" tanya Shisui.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menerima cangkir tersebut, "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

Shisui mengangkat kedua bahu-nya, "Bukan masalah besar," jawabnya santai.

Melihat Shisui duduk di tembok kecil yang tingginya setengah meter, Sasuke mengikutinya, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Shisui tersenyum kecil, "Kau menjaga Sakura, aku menjaga kalian berdua."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangkat cangkirnya, "Terima kasih."

"AAAAAAKKKHHHH! Tidaaak! Aku mohooon jangaaaaan!"

Mendengar jeritan Sakura, mereka berdua menoleh dan cekatan langsung mendobrak pintu kamar, karena membukanya pelan-pelan hanya membuang-buang waktu. Terlihat Sakura sedang menjerit dengan mata tertutup, tubuhnya tidak tenang menggeliat.

"Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura tidak juga membuka kedua matanya, namun tubuhnya mulai melemah, "Tidak~ aku mohon... jangan buang aku..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, segitu pilu nya kah perasaan Sakura saat ini? Di sisi lain Itachi yang sedang berada di kamarnya mencengkram dada dan meringis, seolah bisa merasakan perasaan Sakura saat ini.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke membentak dan menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura sehingga kedua mata emerald itu terbuka.

"Kau mimpi..." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tidak bergerak, ekspresinya semakin pilu dan air mata mengalir dari matanya, "Aku tidak tahu lagi... kemana tujuank hidupku..."

Shisui mendekati mereka dan melihat kondisi Sakura yang sangat rapuh, diusap pelan kepala Sakura oleh Shisui, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan itu membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Aku... aku tidak punya tujuan lagi~ apa... yang harus kulakukan...~"

Sakura mulai menangis terhisak. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke memeluknya, memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan sangat erat seolah tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu kembali pada ras-nya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini," ucap Shisui dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura, "Kau bisa tinggal di sini, jadi bagian dari kami."

"Kami akan membicarakannya pada Madara," ujar Shisui.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sangat tabu... jika Elf dan Goblin..."

"Persetan dengan latar belakang suku," ucap Shisui dengan tegas, "aku tidak peduli kau Elf atau Goblin, kau menolong keluargaku, aku akan menolongmu, melindungimu."

"Ibu sudah menyukaimu, bahkan Madara juga mulai lembut padamu." Sasuke melanjutkan, tematmu di sini, Sakura."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, di saat terpuruk seperti ini, ingin rasanya dia mengutuk dirinya karena masih mangharapkan kebaikan hati ras Haruno dengan membawanya pulang. Kenangan bahagia bersama penduduk-penduduk desa perlahan muncul dalam benaknya, membuat Sakura semakin menangis. Sakura menangis tidak berhenti, dia mencengkram lengan Sasuke dengan sangat kencang, hisakannya membuat kedua Uchiha ini miris.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan membelai kepalanya, selagi Shisui memundurkan langkahnya, seolah ingin membiarkan mereka berdua, sebelum Shisui keluar, dia tersenyum pada perubahan sifat Sasuke dari yang sangat cuek dan arogan kini menjadi lembut dan perhatian. Shisui menyayangi Sasuke seperti adiknya sendiri, mungkin karena faktor sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama-sama.

Ketika Sasuke sedang menemani Sakura, beda hal dengan Shisui yang kini berjalan menuju lokasi dimana Madara sedang mengadakan pertemuan Uchiha dengan beberapa pasukan elitnya. Shisui, Itachi dan Sasuke termasuk pasukan elit, namun karena mereka baru saja terluka maka Madara meliburkan mereka dari perang. Sedangkan Obito? Dia menolak untuk berperang. Walaupun Obito adalah salah satu calon raja yang akan menggantikan Madara, namun pemuda itu cinta damai, dia tidak ingin berperang.

Shisui sampai di ruang Madara yang baru saja membubarkan pasukan elit, sepertinya mereka berhasil menyusun strategi baru untuk perang, terlihat dari beberapa raut wajah mereka yang terlihat sangat optimis. Melihat kedatangan Shisui, Madara memberi kode agar Shisui mendekat pada dirinya.

"Madara-sama," sapa Shisui.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya ingin membicarakan tentang Sakura," ucap Shisui yang berlutut satu kaki.

Mendengar nama Sakura membuat Madara menghentikan gerakannya yang akan meletakkan kertas besar di atas meja, Madara menoleh pada Shisui dan mendekati pemuda itu, "Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

Shisui menelan ludahnya, aura mengintimidasi yang Madara berikan benar-benar membuatnya merasa tertekan. Entah apa yang membuat raja ini tidak senang, apakah karena Shisui menyebut nama Sakura? Atau karena Shisui datang di saat raja ingin istirahat? Entahlah...

"Sakura mengalami mimpi buruk," ucap Shisui, dan Madara terlihat kaget mendengar kabar tersebut, "sampai tadi saya pergi meninggalkannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura masih menangis, tangisan yang sangat pilu..."

"Siapa yang tidak menangis, dia dibuang begitu saja oleh ras sampah itu," ucap Madara sambil melempar ke sembarang arah kertas besar yang sudah digulung itu, "ditambah lagi kakaknya bergabung oleh Akatsuki, brengsek!"

Kedua mata Shisui terbelalak, dia baru mendengar kabar ini.

"Sakura merasa... dirinya kehilangan arah, dia tidak tahu lagi harus apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, Sakura-"

"Langsung saja pada intinya," potong Madara sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Shisui menelan ludahnya lagi, kali ini sangat gugup, dengan keberanian yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, Shisui berucap, "Saya ingin Sakura menjadi salah satu bagian dari Uchiha."

Madara melirik Shisui, lirikan yang sangat tajam, Shisui bisa merasakan hal itu. Lirikan seolah bisa membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya, "Maksudmu, kau menginginkan Sakura?" tanya Madara dengan suara beratnya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, Madara-sama." Shisui langsung mengoreksi, "karena Sakura sudah berjasa menyembuhkan Itachi, bukankah akan lebih bagus jika kita menerimanya di ras Uchiha, Sakura juga bisa berguna sebagai medis utama-mu di sini."

Madara terdiam.

Habislah Shisui, dia benar-benar bermulut singa, berani-beraninya mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada Madara, tentu saja Madara akan-

"Ide bagus."

-menerimanya?

"Eh?"

Shisui mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Madara yang kini beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil mantelnya, mantel panjang yang terlihat mewah menutupi tubuhnya yang tadi tak terbungkus kain, kini hanya memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

"Antar aku pada Sakura."

Shisui tersenyum lebar, "Baik!"

.

.

Karin memainkan cangkir di kamarnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, memutar cangkir hingga terjatuh, hanya itu yang ia lakukan sampai Naruto menegurnya, "Karin, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Kau aneh," jawab Karin pada saudara kembarnya.

"Ini tentang Itachi," kata Naruto yang mengabaikan ledekan dari saudara perempuannya, "sejak Itachi memiliki kekuatan barunya, dia terasa jauh, tidak seperti dulu."

Karin beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati kotak yang terletak di atas meja makan, "Hanya perasaanmu saja, Itachi baik-baik saja kok," ujarnya sambil mengambil selembaran yang terbungkus rapi.

Karin membuka lembaran tersebut, "Undangan?"

Ketika lembaran itu terbuka, Karin membacanya, "Gencatan senjata dengan ras Hyuuga," gumam Karin.

Karin berpikir sejenak. Hyuuga, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka ingin melakukan gencatan senjata? Ada yang tidak beres di sini, Karin sangat tahu bahwa Hyuuga adalah suku Elf yang sangat ekslusif, kenapa ingin melakukan gencatan senjata dengan ras Uzumaki dari suku Goblin?

"Naruto, kau tahu hal ini?" tanya Karin sambil menunjukkan undangan pada Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, belum sempat terjawab, Kushina datang dan memeluk Karin.

"Ibu?"

"Karin, ada kabar gembira!" ujar Kushina, "pemimpin ras Hyuuga ingin menikahimu, apa kau bersedia bertemu dengannya?"

.

.

Madara memasuki kamar Sakura dan melihat Sasuke masih memeluk gadis itu. Menyadari keberadaan Madara, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut satu kaki, "Madara-sama."

Madara hanya mengangguk namun tujuannya saat ini adalah Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Madara yang langsung duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura terdiam melihat Madara yang tiba-tiba datang dan menggenggam tangannya, Sasuke dan Shisui saling tatap seolah saling melempar pertanyaan apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Madara-sama..." ucap Sakura parau, mendengar suara Sakura yang begitu rapuh membuat Madara miris, sang raja menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Menikah denganku."

TBC

* * *

A/N : oh iya, kalau ada yang baca fict aku judulnya SIN, itu sudah tamat ya, baru aja aku update kemarin. aku pindah ke wattpad, id wattpad aku Lady707

ngga sepenuhnya pindah ke wattpad, cuma ada beberapa fict yang ku publish di wattpad tapi ngga di ffn. sekuel SIN akan aku publish di wattpad, kalau memungkinkan akan aku publish juga di sini.

makasih.

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok itu terlihat cemas, berkali-kali dia melihat cawan air yang menampilkan keadaan di desa Haruno. Laki-laki itu mempunyai rambut coklat panjang dan memakai jubah megah. Tatapannya terlihat pilu, dia memijat kening dan berkali-kali menghela napas, "Hinata... kenapa kau tidak mendengar perintahku..." gumam laki-laki itu.

Ketika dia akan duduk di singgahsananya, beberapa prajurit datang dan langsung berlutut, "Lapor Neji-sama, sudah ada balasan dari ras Uzumaki."

Neji menghampiri prajurit yang berlutut dan mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam gulungan kertas formal khas kerajaan Uzumaki. Neji membuka gulungan kertas itu dan menyeringai puas, "Bagus, dengan begini aku bisa mengalahkan Uchiha dan menjadi raja Goblin."

"Neji..." panggil suara laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal.

"Lee..."

"Apa kau yakin? Dengan menikahi Karin dan mendapatkan dukungan kekuatan dari mereka, kau bisa mengalahkan Uchiha?" tanya Lee yang sangat ragu, "dan apa kau yakin Sakura akan setuju untuk menunggu sampai kau menceraikan Karin dan menikahinya?"

Neji menatap sinis pada Lee-sahabatnya dari kecil itu, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku melakukan ini juga untuk Sakura. Jika aku menjadi raja Goblin, dia tidak harus menderita di desa Haruno." Neji menatap kembali cawan airnya dan mendecih, "cih, andai saja Hinata tidak keras kepala dan tetap pada rencana, entah apa alasannya sangat membenci Sakura."

"Hinata membenci Sakura karena kau terlalu memperhatikan gadis Haruno itu dibanding adikmu sendiri, Neji." Lee menjawab sambil mengasah pedangnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, aku sudah berjanji pada Sasori bahwa aku akan menjadi raja dan akan menikahi Sakura," ucap Neji yang kini mendekati Lee, "apa kau tahu sebuah rahasia, kenapa aku ingin sekali menikahi Sakura?"

"Karena kau mencintainya," jawab Lee spontan.

"Itu alasan kedua, memang aku mencintainya," jawab Neji sambil mengeluarkan gelembung air dari telapak tangannya dan terlhat ada wajah Sakura di dalam gelembung tersebut, "alasanku mencintainya adalah..." Sakura terlihat sangat cantik di dalam gelembung itu, di dalam gelembung air adalah kepingan kenangan Neji bersama Sakura, "jika aku mempunyai anak dari rahim Sakura, maka anakku adalah penguasa di dunia ini, suku Goblin dan suku Elf bersatu, bisa kaubayangkan bagaimana kuatnya anak itu nanti?"

Kedua mata Lee terbelalak, "Jadi kau mengincar itu? Tidak kasihan pada Sakura?"

"Kasihan apa? Aku mencintainya, aku akan memeperlakukannya sebagai ratuku, yang pantas bersanding denganku hanya Sakura," ujar Neji dengan anda yang tidak senang.

"Tapi kau akan menikahi Karin dari ras Uzumaki... suku Goblin," ucap Lee yang bingung, "aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku menikahi Karin untuk gencatan senjata, sudah cukup lama Hyuuga dan Uzumaki berseteru, perang dingin, aku ingin mendapatkan bantuan dari prajurit mereka yang sangat kuat, mereka memelihara iblis di dalam diri Naruto, aku membutuhkan itu untuk melawan Uchiha." Neji menjawa dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Setahuku, Naruto bersahabat dengan Uchiha," ucap Lee.

"Bayangkan jika aku, suami dari Karin adik kembarnya terluka karena Uchiha, ras Uzumaki pasti tidak akan tinggal diam," jawab Neji sambil menyeringai licik.

Lee menghela napas, "Obsesimu membahayakan dirimu sendiri, kau bahkan tidak tahu kabar Sakura sekarang sejak ras Haruno membuangnya."

Neji mengepalkan tangannya, "Itu kesalahan Hinata, aku akan memukulnya jika dia pulang nanti."

.

.

Sakura menatap Madara dengan tatapan kaget, bingung dan panik campur jadi satu. Dia melirik Sasuke kemudian Shisui yang berdiri di belakang Madara. Apa yang harus Sakura jawab? Jika menolak, apakah Sakura akan dibunuh? Jika ia menerima lamaran itu, apakah Sakura akan dikurung? Pilihan suilt, ini sangat sulit.

"Kau akan menjadi ratuku," ucap Madara yang tidak melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, "apa yang kau katakan akan kulaksanakan, kau ingin aku menghabisi ras Haruno? Aku akan membantainya, kau ingin menguasai dunia ini? Aku akan menjalankannya..." Madara memberi jeda dan menutup matanya, lalu ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Madara membuat Shisui dan Sasuke terbelalak, "kau menginginkan perdamaian? Akan kuhentikan perang ini."

"Madara-sama... aku-"

"Hanya saja... tolong, kembali-lah seperti dulu," pinta Madara yang kini melepaskan genggaman Sakura, "pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Madara pergi meninggalkan mereka. Memastikan Madara tidak ada di sini, Sasuke mendorong Shisui, "Apa yang kaulakukan! Apa yang kaubicarakan dengan Madara!?"

"Aku hanya memberitahu tentang kondisi Sakura, tidak lebih," jawab Shisui yang menahan dorongan Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini masih terdiam, "cepat katakan!"

"Sasuke, jangan paksa dia," cegah Shisui.

Sasuke menepis tangan Shisui yang akan menyentuhnya, "Pikirkan baik-baik, Madara bukan sosok yang lembut seperti yang kaurasakan akhir-akhir ini, Madara adalah sosok yang sangat keji dan bisa saja dia memakanmu!"

"Sasuke!" akhirnya Shisui meninggikan nadanya, "jaga bicaramu, Madara-sama raja kita."

"Apapun keputusan Sakura, kita harus menghargainya," ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang dan bersender di pintu kamar Sakura.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa sangat lega melihat sosok Itachi, air mata kembai mengalir, seolah tahu apa yang Sakura inginkan, Itachi mendekati Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada Itachi, kenapa hubungan mereka sangat dekat? Shisui tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Sakura yang jauh lebih hidup dibanding sebelumnya.

"Itachi.. aku..."

"Aku tahu, kau bimbang pada tawaran terakhir yang Madara-sama berikan padamu," ucap Itachi yang mewakili perasaan Sakura.

Saat ini hanya Itachi yang dapat mengerti Sakura seutuhnya, dari perasaan dan keinginan gadis itu, Itachi dapat memahaminya tanpa mengaktifkan sharingan karena saat ini mereka saling bersentuhan. Itachi memberikan kode pada Shisui dan Sasuke agar keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Shisui menurutinya, namun Sasuke tidak, dia tetap berdiri dengan wajah kesal seolah ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Itachi kesal, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakai kekuatannya. Tubuh Sasuke terangkat melayang sedikit kemudian terhempas keluar, dan Itachi menutup pintu hanya dengan menggerakan jarinya.

Sakura masih mengubur wajahnya di dada Itachi, rasanya sangat nyaman dan aman. Itachi sesekali membelai rambut Sakura, rasanya sangat nostalgia, seperti ketika Sasori menenangkannya ketika Sakura sedang bersedih. Merasa sudah lebih tenang, Itachi mendorong tubuh Sakura pelan dan merengkuh wajahnya, "Apa yang kauinginkan saat ini?"

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba memberikan jawaban yang tepat, "Aku..."

Sakura tahu, dia tidak akan bisa membohongi Itachi, akhirnya dia menjawab sejujurnya, "Aku ingin semua ini berhenti, aku lelah..."

Itachi mengangguk, "Jadi itu jawabanmu, apa kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sendu, "Apa yang harus kusesalkan?" sesaat ekspresi Sakura kembali pilu, "bahkan tunanganku tidak datang menjemputku... kehadiranku tidak mereka inginkan... aku ingin dianggap, Itachi... aku ingin keberadaanku dibutuhkan... bukan dibuang..."

Sakura tahu, bahwa dirinya bercita-cita akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai, tapi semua itu kandas ketika dirinya dibuang oleh ras Haruno.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasori... kakakku, aku merindukannya..." jerit Sakura pelan, "hanya dia yang benar-benar tulus menyayangiku, aku ingin melihatnya, aku sangat merindukannya! Huaaaaaa! Sasori nii-saaan, aku ingin bertemu!"

Itachi mendekap Sakura, meringin menahan sakit akibat cengkraman Sakura yang sangat kencang, Sakura menangis meraung dalam pelukan Itachi, tanpa dia sadari... Itachi mengeluarkan air mata, seolah merasakan emosi yang kini Sakura rasakan. Sasuke dan Shisui berada di luar kamar terdiam, bersender menatap langit yang kini semakin gelap. Sasuke menerawang, tidak adakah tempat baginya di hati Sakura saat ini?

.

.

Uchiha terkenal dengan ketampanan mereka, goblin mana yang tidak merasakan debaran ketika berhadapan dengan para Uchiha. Bahkan Madara, yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun masih tetap terlihat awet muda, tubuhnya yang gagah kadang membuat para pelayan menahan hasrat mereka untuk menerkam sang raja.

Berita Sakura telah dilamar Madara tersebar begitu cepat, sudah tiga hari berlalu, kondisi Sakura sudah mulai membaik, walaupun masih dilanda kesedihan, namun kehadiran Shisui membuatnya semakinc eria. Shisui selalu membuatnya tertawa, entah itu karena ucapannya yang membuat Sasuke jengkel atau tetang tingkahnya yang membuat Sakura tertawa seperti sekarang.

"Hahaha, Shisui-san, kalau kau begitu terus, kau bisa tidak mempunyai pasangan hidup nanti," ucap Sakura disela-sela tawanya.

Shisui yang masih bertingkah konyol mengabaikan peringatan Sakura. Dia meniru gaya Fugaku yang sedang serius namun dengan suara Naruto yang berisik, "Hm? Kau bilang apa Sakura-chan?"

Bahkan Sasuke menahan tawanya.

Ketika mereka bertiga sedang menikmati waktu siang hari, Mikoto datang dengan wajah cemas. Penjaga tidak sempat memberitahu Sakura atas kehadiran Mikoto, dengan terburu-buru Mikoto memasuki kamar Sakura dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Sakura, apa benar Madara melamarmu?" tanya Mikoto tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sambil sesekali melirik Shisui dan Sasuke, "Jawab aku," pinta Mikoto.

"Ehm... aku..."

"Dan kau menerimanya?" tebak Mikoto.

Sasuke dan Shisui terkejut, mengerutkan dahi mereka sambil menatap Sakura. Tidak ada sepatah katapun dari Sakura tentang hal ini, padahal tiga hari berturut-turut mereka bersama.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan nada penekanan.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas, "Tidak, aku belum bilang apa-apa pada Madara-sama..."

"Tapi kau berencana menerimanya." Mikoto menekankan sekali lagi.

"Mikoto-san, Madara-sama bersedia menghentikan perang jika aku menerimanya," ucap Sakura yang membuat para Uchiha itu resah. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan memejamkan kedua matanya, Shisui menepuk jidatnya, begitupula dengan Mikoto.

"Sakura, sayang," panggil Mikoto dengan sangat halus, "Madara-sama bukan tipe laki-laki yang membebaskan wanita-nya, kau akan selalu berada di sampingnya, tidak boleh lepas dari padangannya walau hanya untuk satu detik, dia laki-laki posesif yang sangat kejam. Apa kau siap?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Tidak boleh luput dari pandangannya walau satu detik? Benakah separah itu?

"Tapi... bukankah ini hanya formalitas? Maksudku... Madara-sama mengikatku hanya agar aku bisa menjadi penyembuh kalian," jawab Sakura ragu.

Shisui terkekeh. "Kau polos sekali, Sakura."

"Kau tidak sadar pada perasaan Madara padamu?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada terkejut. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak heran dia mengabaikan perhatianku," gumam Sasuke pelan, sangat pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Sakura." Kali ini Shisui yang berbicara, "perang yang terjadi diantara suku Goblin, itu sudah terjadi ribuan tahun lamanya, tidak akan berhenti begitu saja hanya dengan kau meminta pada Madara-sama."

"Tapi, Madara-sama bilang dia akan menghentikannya, ketika dia mengatakan hal itu... entah kenapa aku mempercayainya..." ucap Sakura.

Mikoto menatap nanar pada Sakura dan membelai pipi gadis itu, "Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagian lebih dari ini, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Mikoto, "Aku... sudah pasrah," jawab Sakura yang terlihat sangat lelah, "sampai sekarang... bahkan tunanganku tidak menjemputku, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"Kau punya kami," ujar Shisui.

"Ya, suatu saat kalian akan menikah dengan wanita pilihan kalian masing-masing, dari suku yang sama, sesama Goblin. Sedangkan aku?" tanya Sakura pada Shisui yang kini menatapnya dengan sendu, "setidaknya aku membalas kebaikan kalian yang sudah merawatku di sini dengan menghentikan perang."

"Sakura, kau ini sandera! Kau kami tahan di sini, kami tidak merawatmu! Kenapa kau sangat naive?!" bentak Sasuke, "hentikan memikirkan orang lain! Mulai sekarang cukup pikirkan dirimu sendiri, kau sudah banyak berkorban demi mereka yang sekarang sudah membuangmu, di sini, kau sandera, ingat itu! Kau layak..." ucapan Sasuke terputus karena sadar mereka semua melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Uchiha Sasuke membentak dan mengucapkan banyak hal seperti ini? Hal yang sangat jarang.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura, namun Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya, "dia... kenapa?"

Mikoto dan Shisui saling tatap kemudian menggelengkan kepala mereka, "Mikoto-san, Shisui-san, aku kejar Sasuke-kun sebentar."

Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya dan lari ke arah Sasuke pergi. Mikoto tersenyum kecil pada Shisui, "Sejak kapan Sasuke menyukai Sakura?"

Shisui melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Sudah lumayan lama, sejak Itachi sadar lebih tepatnya."

Mikoto terkekeh, "Sasuke payah kalau sudah menyangkut soal asmara."

Shisui menyeringai, "Oh, aku sangat menikmatinya, hahaha."

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di pinggi danau, Sasuke melihatnya, namun dia mengabaikan Sakura dengan bersender di pohon, "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap apa yang Sasuke tatap. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, sebenarnya pemandangan di istana Uchiha ini sangat indah, hampir semua pemandangan alamnya bisa menenangkan jiwa, tapi kenapa konflik masih saja terjadi?

"Saat aku memaksamu untuk ikut pada hari itu..." tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap, membuat Sakura menatap laki-laki bungsu itu yang kini menatap ujung danau dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, "aku berpikir, gadis ini pasti sama seperti yang lain, tidak berguna, gagal ,menyembuhkan Itachi."

"Hahaha, maaf kalau terlihat seperti itu," jawab Sakura tertawa lembut.

"Ternyata kenyataan jauh dari apa yang kuduga, kau gadis yang sangat hebat," ucap Sasuke yang masih tidak menatap Sakura. Ada jeda diantara mereka, Sasuke menatap langit yang masih sangat cerah, "andai saja saat itu aku tidak membawamu ke sini-"

"Maka Itachi tidak akan sembuh, jangan pernah bilang kau menyesal, Sasuke-kun," potong Sakura, kembali ada jeda diantara mereka, sampai Sakura kembali berucap, "kautahu, Sasuke-kun, kenapa aku bersikeras ingin menghentikan perang ini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia menunggu Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya, dan Sakura melakukannya, "Karena ada beberapa yang kusayang terlibat di perang ini. Kakakku, Sasori, dia sangat menyayangiku, begitupun aku. Aku sudah bunuh diri kemarin jika bukan karena untuk bertemu dengan Sasori nii-san."

"Katamu ada beberapa, siapa lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menyentuh cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, "Dia adalah teman kecilku, sahabat Sasori nii-san, suku Goblin, sekarang sudah menjadi pemimpin dan menjadi ancaman buat Uchiha," jawab Sakura yang tersenyum sendu, "Hyuuga Neji."

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak, sebelum Sasuke berucap, Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku tahu, kebetulan yang sangat menyebalkan 'kan?" ucap Sakura dengan nada canda, "tapi... aku pesimis, dia tidak berusaha mencariku, aku bahkan mempertanyakan apakah pertunangan ini sebenarnya nyata atau tidak, kenapa dia mengikatku tapi tidak menyelamatkanku."

"Dari pada aku terus berpikir hal yang tidak akan kudapatkan jawabannya, lebih baik aku bertindak untuk menyelamatkan yang jauh lebih penting, iya 'kan?"

Sasuke terdiam, dia sedikit tersenyum pada Sakura, "Terima kasih, atas kebaikanmu."

Sakura sedikit merona melihat senyuman Sasuke, "Ah, kau seperti bukan Sasuke saja," ujar Sakura yang memukul lengan Sasuke pelan, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dan tidak melepaskannya.

Tindakan Sasuke membuat Sakura mulai gugup, "Le-lepaskan aku..."

Sasuke tidak melepaskannya, dia menarik tubuh Sakura ke pelukannya, Sakura terbelalak mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Sasuke, "Jangan menikah dengan Madara."

Wajah sakura semakin merona.

"Aku mohon," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura tenggelam dalam pelukan Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya ada yang memohon padanya sampai memeluknya seolah tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, "maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan senyum yang sendu.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, mencengkram lengan Sakura sedikit kencang namun tidak membuat Sakura kesakitan, "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak menikahi Madara."

Sakura tidak menjawab, sekarang hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Sementara itu, Itachi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, dia menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan pilu, Itachi bisa merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan sekarang ini, hal itu bisa membantunya namun juga sangat mengganggunya, walaupun Itachi turun tangan dan berbicara pada Madara, dia tidak yakin Madara akan mendengarkannya.

.

.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Karin, bergabung dengan ras Hyuuga bisa menambah kekuatan kita," ucap Kushina.

"Kalau begitu ibu saja sana menikah dengannya, aku tidak mau!" jawab Karin kesal.

Naruto memakai jubahnya dan bersiap-siap keluar dari istana, "Cepat, nanti terlambat." Naruto menarik Karin yang sudah didandan-ni oleh pelayan, Karin terlihat sangat cantik, "calon tunangan Neji Hyuuga harus tenang, jangan beringas."

"SIAPA YANG MAU MENJADI ISTRINYA!" bentak Karin.

Minato mengampiri Karin dan membelai pipi anaknya itu, "Karin, bekerja samalah dengan kami, demu ras Uzumaki."

Karin mengernyitkan dahi-nya, "Kenapa harus dengan Hyuuga!? Kenapa kalian tidak menjodohkanku saja dengan ras Uchiha! Kalian semua tahu bahwa aku menyukai Itachi, kalian semua tahu akan hal itu! Kenapa kalian masih tega menjodohkanku dengan Neji!"

Karin terlihat sangat kesal dan ingin menangis, Naruto menggenggam tangan kembarannya, "Kita mengunjungi Hyuuga bukan berarti saat itu juga kau harus tunangan dengannya, aku akan melihat bagaimana karakter Neji ini, aku juga tidak akan rela membiarkan saudariku menikah dengan laki-laki yang kurang ajar."

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto membuat Karin tersentuh dan melunak, "Aku benci kamu, Naruto," ucap Karin lirih.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, sekarang ayo naik, kita hadapi ini bersama," ajak Naruto.

Karin meraih tangan saudaranya itu, ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki kedua orang tuanya, andai saja ibunya tidak segalak monster jika marah, Karin pasti sudah mengeluarkan kalimat protes bertubi-tubi.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan Madara, sebelum itu dia melepaskan cincin di jarinya dan disimpan di dalam kantung jubah suteranya. Begitu sampai di depan kamar, Sakura mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan, "Madara-sama."

Pintu terbuka, pelayan membukakannya untuk Sakura, terlihat Madara baru selesai mandi dan masih telanjang dada, "Ah, maaf." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dengan spontan.

"Masuklah," ucap Madara yang kemudian memberi perintah agar semua pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, "apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudia Sakura berlutut di hadapan Madara, bersimpuh dengan sopan, "Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu, Madara-sama."

Tidak ada ekspresi dari wajah Madara, dia mengulurkan tangan agar Sakura bangun, Sakura berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Madara, "Ikut aku."

Sakura tidak bertanya macam-macam, dia terus mengikuti Madara. Jalanan ini, Sakura sangat ingat, gua kecil jalan menuju sosok yang dibekukan, Madara membawa Sakura ke ruangan es dan terlihat sosok yang ciri khasnya menyerupai ras Uchiha.

"Dia adalah Indra, leluhur Uchiha," ucap Madara.

Sakura menatap betapa indahnya sosok itu.

"Selesai upacara pernikahan kita nanti, aku ingin kau membangkitkan Indra, hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan perang yang terjadi selama ribuan tahun ini."

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : haii, maaf ya chapter ini sedikit, ternyata draftnya yang sedikit hahahaa, materinya kurang banyak, chapter depan aku usahain lebih panjang deh.

aku sebenernya pengen balesin review satu-satu, tapi aku update selalu bisa malem, jadi udah ngantuk banget, maaf ya.

oke, selamat berpuasa ya kaliaaaan XD

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap Madara dengan wajah syok, bagaimana bisa Madara meminta sesuatu yang berujung kematian pada dirinya. Sakura merasa ini kedua kalinya terkhianati, menyadari ekspresi Sakura, Madara mengetuk pelan kepalanya, "Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengorbankan dirimu, bodoh."

"Eh?"

Madara berjalan mendekati sosok Indra yang tertidur di dalam es, "Indra-sama, kita harus membangkitkannya jika memang menginginkan perdamaian."

Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik Madara yang terlihat sangat menghormati sosok Indra ini, apalagi sampai memanggilnya 'Indra-sama', itu bukan kireteria Madara sama sekali. Sakura mendekati Madara dan mengikuti tatapan sang raja yang menuju Indra.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Indra-sama?" tanya Sakura.

Madara memundurkan satu langkahnya, masih menyentuh bongkahan es yang menyelimuti Indra dengan padat, "Kau percaya, dulu Goblin dan Elf hidup berdampingan."

Sakura sedikit terkejut, karena tidak pernah ada yang memberitahunnya tentang sejarah Goblin dan Elf secara lengkap, Madara tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Indra-sama pemimpin Goblin dan Ashura-sama pemimpin Elf, mereka bersahabat. Sampai suatu hari mereka jatuh cinta pada wanita yang sama." Madara terkekeh kecil, "itu sejarah yang membuatku menganggap wanita adalah biang bencana."

Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Haha...ha..."

"Awalnya mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain, berawal dari wanita, mereka mulai memperebutkan kekuasaan." Madara melipat tangannya di dada, "Ashura mendapatkan wanita itu, mereka bahagia, memiliki keturunan, Indra-sama mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka, namun kesepian Indra-sama membuatnya buta sehingga membuatnya gelap mata."

Sakura mengeluarkan suara syok, "I-Indra-sama membuat wanita itu hamil?" tebak Sakura.

Madara terkekeh lagi, "Tidak, dia tidak melakukan itu, andai saja dia memilih untuk melakukan itu, Indra-sama memilih tindakan yang benar-benar fatal, dia membunuh wanita itu dengan tangannya sendiri."

Sakura menutup mulutnya, kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Ashura dendam padanya, akhirnya mulai berkubu-kubu. Ashura mengajarkan kepada anak cucunya untuk hidup berdampingan dan penuh cinta, sedangkan Indra-sama menanamkan kepada anak cucunya agar mempertahankan harga diri dan jangan terkecoh oleh cinta," jelas Madara.

Sakura berpikir, tidak heran ras Uchiha memang terkenal arogan, ternyata dari sang leluhur sudah ditanamkan pikiran seperti itu, "Tapi, dengan siapa Indra-sama mempunyai keturunan?" tanya Sakura .

Madara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Indra-sama tidak mempunyai pasangan tetap, dia mencari bibit unggul yang layak dijadikan wadah untuk melahirkan keturunannya."

"Bohong..."

Tatapan Madara fokus pada sosok Indra yang memejamkan kedua matanya, "Konflik suku Goblin mulai ketika Indra-sama memutuskan untuk menidurkan dirinya di dalam es, semua Goblin memperebutkan tahta raja. Berbeda dengan Elf, mereka tidak mempedulikan siapa yang menjadi raja karena mereka saling peduli satu sama lain. Sedangkan Goblin, kami haus akan kekuasaan," ucap Madara sambil memandangi telapak tangannya.

"Lalu, kemana Ashura?" tanya Sakura.

"Ashura tewas karena penyakit, istrinya yang memang dapat menyembuhkan bahkan membangkitkan yang mati sekalipun telah tiada, Indra-sama yang sebagai sahabatnya pun memilih untuk tidur dalam es, Ashura depresi dan jatuh sakit, tidak ada yang bisa mengobatinya," jawab Madara.

"Dan... apa yang bisa Indra-sama lakukan untuk menghentikan peperangan ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Indra-sama mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat, jika Indra-sama bangkit, semua suku Goblin otomatis akan menunduk padanya dan mengikuti apa yang ia ucapkan. Sang raja asli, ditakuti oleh seluruh Goblin bahkan Elf sekalipun, dia bahkan bisa menghapus memori jika berkenan," ucap Madara.

Sakura terlihat terkejut, ternyata Indra sehebat itu, kalau memang begitu, Sakura sangat bersedia membangkitkan Indra memakai kekuatannya, bahkan Sakura rela memberikan nyawanya agar dunia ini damai, "Aku akan membangkitkannya, aku-"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengorbankan dirimu lagi," potong Madara yang kini membelai pipi Sakura, "ini adalah pengorbanan terakhirmu, berjanjilah padaku."

Sakura masih bingung apa maksud Madara, "Tapi... kau tahu sendiri Madara-sama, membangkitkan sesuatu yang tidak bernyawa itu harus dibayar oleh nyawaku sendiri."

"Aku mempelajari sesuatu dalam waktu tiga hari ini," ujar Madara, "kekuatan Elf memang sangat spesial, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak dapat menerima bantuan dari suku lain."

"Maksudmu?"

Madara meraih telapak tangan Sakura agar menempel pada telapak tangannya. Timbul cahaya biru dari telapak tangan Madara yang mengalir ke telapak tangan Sakura, "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Madara.

Sakura terdiam, dirinya terlihat kagum oleh sinar itu, "Hangat, rasanya aku seperti baru bangun dari tidur yang sangat lelap."

Madara menyeringai, "Aku bisa membantumu memberikan energiku ketika kau membangkitkan Indra-sama."

"Eh?! Apakah ada efek sampingnya?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Kekuatanku akan hilang sebesar energi yang kuberikan padamu," jawab Madara, "itu harga yang sepadan."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jika kau melemah, kau tidak akan bisa jadi raja lagi, banyak yang dendam padamu, kau pasti jadi incaran untuk dibunuh, aku tidak mau!"

Madara menggenggam erat lengan Sakura, "Ini demi perdamaian, aku tidak akan mati, kau tidak akan mati, kita akan hidup bersama."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, "A-aku tidak berani mengambil resiko sebesar itu."

"Sakura..." Madara merengkuh wajah Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu membuka kedua matanya, "percaya padaku, kau bisa membangkitkan Indra-sama tanpa harus ada yang berkorban nyawa."

Sakura ragu pada awalnya, namun ketika dia menatap tatapan Madara yang sangat serius membuatnya berubah pikiran, Sakura mengangguk pelan dan membalas keseriusannya pada sang raja, Madara tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Sakura dengan sangat lembut, "kita laksanakan setelah acara pernikahan kita." Madara menggandeng Sakura untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ng, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Madara menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sakura, "Kenapa... kau membantai ras Haruno sebelumnya... jujur pada awalnya aku sangat tidak menyukaimu, kau membunuh ras-ku, tapi kurasa sepertinya kau mempunyai alasan tersendiri... walaupun, aku tidak membenarkan perbuatanmu itu."

Jeda sebentar sebelum Madara menjawab, "Mereka tidak berguna, menjanjikan kesembuhan Itachi dan Izuna, namun pada akhirnya jatuh cinta pada salah satu diantara kami."

"Yah, siapa yang tidak menolak pesona Uchiha," gumam Sakura kecil.

"Hn?" reaksi Madara yang seperti mendengar gumaman Sakura sedikit.

"Ah bukan apa-apa, lalu... kenapa kau bisa menjadi tanpa belas kasih? Bisa membunuh sesuatu dengan sangat mudah."

Madara meneruskan langkahnya dan tanpa menatap Sakura, dia menjawab, "Di dunia ini, membunuh atau dibunuh, dan aku mempunyai dendam pribadi pada Hyuuga."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Celaka.

Dia lupa, sangat lupa kalau dia adalah tunangan Hyuuga Neji, dan belum memberitahu Madara tentang hal itu.

"Madara-sama, ada yang harus ku-"

"Hyuuga Neji, aku membencinya, dia yang menyebabkan Izuna kehilangan akal sehatnya," ucap Madara tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Sakura sebelumnya.

Mendengar kalimat Madara membuat Sakura terbelalak, "Apa?"

"Hyuuga mmepunyai kekuatan memanipulasi sesama Goblin, dan Izuna terserang jurusnya dengan sangat telak, jurus itu-Byakugan- berakibat mengurangi nyawa pada Goblin setiap harinya."

"..." Sakura menutup mulutnya, dia tidak menyangka Neji yang melakukan itu semua, "apakah... jurus itu ada penangkasnya? Maksudku..."

"Hanya Mangekyou sharingan yang dapat menandingin Byakugan," jawab Madara.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan itu membuat Madara menatap bingung pada calon tunangannya, melihat pergerakan Sakura yang memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya membuat perasaan Madara tidak enak, "Aku..." Sakura sangat takut mengatakannya, namun kebih baik diucapkan sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali, "... adalah tunangan Hyuuga Neji."

.

.

Kereta kuda itu berhenti di depan istana yang megah, beberapa pengawal menundukkan kepalanya pada keluarga Uzumaki yang baru tiba di istana Hyuuga. Mereka terlihat sangat menawan, Minato menuntun tangan Kushina selayaknya raja memperlakukan ratu, Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan Karin yang memasang wajah judes hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, harus menikah dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak dia sukai itu, hal ini sangat menyiksa Karin.

"Karin, senyum," tegur sang ibu.

Karin melirik jengkel pada Kushina dan memberikan senyuman palsu yang meledek. Setelah itu, Naruto menggandeng Karin, mencoba menenangkan saudari kembarnya. Ketika mereka sampai di gerbang utama, terlihat Hinata yang sudah memakai kimono resmi menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Hyuuga," sapa Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-sama," sapa Kushina kembali.

"Neji nii-san sudah menunggu kehadiran kalian," ucap Hinata, "silakan lewat sini."

Hinata mengantar mereka menuju ruang utama, di sana sudah ada Neji yang memakai pakaian raja nya yang megah, dengan mahkota raja khas Hyuuga yang melingkar di kepalanya, "Selamat datang, Uzumaki."

Mereka menundukkan kepalanya, begitu pula Neji yang menundukkan kepala pada Minato. Mereka sama-sama raja dan harus saling menghormati. Sejak kedua orang tua Neji dan Hinata tewas saat perang, Neji lah yang memegang kekuasaan di ras Hyuuga. Neji menghampiri Karin dan mengangkat pelan telapak tangannya kemudian mencium punggung tangan karin, "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki ojou-sama."

"Panggil saja aku Karin, aku tidak suka basa-basi," jawab Karin ketus.

Naruto menyenggol Karin, memperingatkan saudari kembarnya agar tetap pada sopan santunnya.

"Hahaha, seperti yang dikabarkan, kau memang tipe yang frontal, Karin," ujar Neji yang menuruti kemauan Karin untuk menyebut namanya.

Neji menggiring mereka ke meja mereka masing-masing, "Langsung saja pada intinya," ucap Karin.

"Karin, biar ayah saja yang berbicara," tegur Minato halus. Karin memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sesuai dengan surat yang telah kami terima, anda menawarkan gencatan senjata dengan berhubungan baik pada kami, yaitu bertunangan dengan Karin, apa itu benar?" tanya Minato.

Neji tersenyum, "Benar sekali, aku berpikir alangkah bagusnya jika Hyuuga dan Uzumaki bersatu. Kita bisa menjadi kombinasi yang sangat hebat, dan bayangkan jika kalian memiliki keturunan bercampur darah Hyuuga, akan menjadi seperti apa kekuatan mereka nanti."

"Apakah, gencatan senjata ini bertujuan pada sesuatu?" tanya Kushina, "maksudku-"

"Aku mengerti maksud anda, Kushina-sama," potong Neji yang masih tersenyum dengan harga dirinya, "aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian," ucap Neji yang mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius, "aku ingin kalian meminjamkan kekuatan untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Madara."

Uzumaki terlihat syok, terutama Karin.

"Mereka menculik teman kecilku." Teman kecil, Neji tidak menjelaskan bahwa Sakura adalah tunangannya, "aku harus menyelamatkannya, namun kekuatanku sendirian tidak akan bisa melawan Madara."

"Kau meminta kami melawan Uchiha?" kali ini Naruto yang menaikan nadanya.

"Madara, bukan semua Uchiha," ucap Neji memperjelas.

"Ayah, Ibu, Uchiha adalah sahabat baik kalian, mana mungkin 'kan kalian menerima tawarannya!?" geram Karin.

Minato menutup mata dan menghela napas, "Neji-sama, sepertinya ada ketidak pahaman situasi di sini, apa anda tahu bahwa Uzumaki dan Uchiha mempunyai ikatan yang kuat?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Neji, "apakah kalian tidak ada yang ingin menjadi pengganti Madara? Apakah kalian puas di dalam bayang-bayang Madara? Kalian harus membantuku, aku membutuhkan makhluk yang tertidur di dalam tubuh Naruto."

"Cukup!" bentak Karin, "aku tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki egois yang hanya mementingkan ego-nya.

Karin pergi meninggallkan ruangan itu, tanpa memberi hormat sama sekali pada Neji. Hinata menatap sinis Karin dan mengejarnya, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina kini menghadapi Neji dengan sangat tenang, Minato berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk, "Maaf, Neji-sama. Jika apa yang anda maksud dengan gencatan senjata artinya kami harus melawan Uchiha, maka kami harus menolaknya."

Neji menatap datar pada Minato.

"Kami permisi." Diikuti oleh Kushina dan Naruto yang berdiri.

Neji tidak menjawab, tatapan Neji terlihat sinis pada keluarga Uzumaki yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya, dia mnggertakan giginya dan mencengkram cangkir hingga pecah. Baru saja keluar dari ruangan Neji, mereka dikejutkan oleh Karin yang benar-benar baru saja menampar Hinata.

"TARIK UCAPANMU! ATAU AKAN KUTARIK LIDAHMU!"

"Cih, aku bersyukur kau tidak jadi menikah dengan nNeji nii-san, apa jadinya istri dari raja Hyuuga temperamental seperti ini," cibir Hinata.

"Tarik ucapanmu tentang Uchiha!" bentak Karin yang tidak memperdulikan cibiran Hinata, "kau boleh menghinaku apa saja, tapi berani kau menghina Uchiha sekali lagi, maka kau masuk dalam list kematian milikku nona muda!"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Karin, melewati Minato dan Kushina tanpa memberi hormat, begitu dirinya berpapasan dengan Naruto-Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan intens, "Kalian mengambil keputusan yang sangat salah."

Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing oleh perkataan Hinata, dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju Karin, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

Sambil berjalan, Karin menjawab, "Dia bilang percuma kita mempertahankan hubungan baik dengan ras Uchiha, karena ras Uchiha hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri dan pintar memanfaatkan siapa saja, dan Hinata sialan itu sangat yakin bahwa Madara mengincar Kurama."

"Hei, hei, sudah tidak perlu kesal, kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Kurama hanya bisa mendengarkan perintahku," ujar Naruto.

"Aku benci dia, aku benci Hinata," gerutu Karin.

Mereka menaiki kereta kuda khas Uzumaki, di dalam kereta Kushina menggenggam tangan Karin, sedangkan Minato dan Naruto berada di kereta kuda yang lainnya, Kushina menatap Karin dengan kasih sayang, "Terima kasih, Karin," ucapnya.

"Untuk?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Kau sangat tahu bahwa Naruto dulunya tidak mempunyai teman karena Kurama yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya, mengapa kau sangat menghormati Uchiha salah satunya adalah karena mereka satu-satunya ras yang tidak peduli pada Kurama, iya 'kan?" ucap Kushina dengan lembut.

Karin mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak suka pada Neji yang terang-terangan mengatakan butuh kekuatan Kurama, dia tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Naruto waktu kecil."

Kushina tersenyum lagi dan merangkul Karin, "Kau memang pemarah, tapi hatimu baik, Karin."

.

.

Madara dan Sakura tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi sejak pengakuan Sakura di dalam gua tadi. Saat ini mereka berdua makan malam di luar kamar Madara, di tempat kecil beratap di tengah kolam yang indah. Sinar lilin yang mengelilingi mereka, hanya itulah penerangan yang ada. Sakura menyantap saladnya, Madara memotong daging yang disajikan setengah matang. Karena tidak sabar ingin membahasnya lagi, Madara berucap sambil memotong dagingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bertunangan dengannya?"

Sakura mendadak menghentikan gerakan makannya, mengerti siapa yang dimaksud, Sakura menjawab, "Belum lama, sekitar lima tahun."

Madara menyantap daging yang sudah dipotong kecil tadi, "Ceritakan, seperti apa dia?"

Saat akan menyantap selada, mulut Sakura terbuka dan selada terjatuh kembali di piring. Apakah Sakura tidak salah dengar? Madara? Ingin mendengar tentang Neji?

"Uhm, kupikir itu bukan topik yang-"

"Ceritakan." Satu kata dari Madara membuat Sakura mengangguk.

"Neji..." Sakura mulai bercerita, "dia laki-laki yang sangat baik dan pengertian."

Madara memotong kalimat Sakura, "Baik dan pengertian, hanya karena itu kau menerima lamarannya?"

Sakura mencoba sabar, "Bukan, salah satunya karena kami sudah kenal dari kecil, dia sahabat kakakku. Neji dapat menenangkanku ketika beberapa ras Haruno mulai menjahiliku, dia juga berwibawa, sangat tenang, dan tidak egois. Neji selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan, selain padaku... Neji juga sangat baik pada Haruno yang lain, meskipun dia sendiri adalah suku Goblin, dia satu-satunya suku Goblin yang mau berbaur dengan ras Haruno. Ah, adik Neji... Hinata, dia adalah pacar kakakku, tapi... aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya mereka sekarang."

Saat Sakura bercerita panjang lebar, dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Madara berhenti makan dan hanya memandangi wajah Sakura.

"Lalu, yang paling kusuka dari diri Neji adalah, dia tidak gampang marah dan sangat lembut," lanjut Sakura yang akhirnya sadar bahwa Madara memandanginya, "a-apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Itukah alasannya? Tidak gampang marah dan sangat lembut," tanya Madara.

"Yaa... itu salah satunya..."

Madara terdiam, apa yang Sakura ceritakan itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakternya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, Madara beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, membuat gadis itu berpikir apakah ada kalimat yang salah dan menyinggung Madara? Sehingga sang raja terlihat terpuruk? Sakura meletakkan garpu nya dan membersihkan mulut memakai lap yang sudah disediakan, Sakura berlari menyusul Madara yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Madara-sama?" Sakura mengetuk lalu membuka pintu kamar Madara, "apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Tidak, bukan itu," jawab Madara, "hanya saja... aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu yang sangat menyukai raja Hyuuga itu."

Sakura menatap Madara dengan tatapan sedih, ekspresi Madara kini terlihat... kesepian. Entah kenapa Sakura ingin sekali memeluk erat Madara yang sedang duduk di tepi jendela.

"Atau ini bisa juga efek karena sudah lama aku tidak berbincang-bincang soal perasaan selain pada Izuna."

Izuna.

Sakura hampir melupakan hal itu, Madara sangat dekat dengan Izuna, dan bagi Madara, Izuna adalah segalanya. Kini Izuna telah tiada, Madara sendirian...

Sakura baru sadar, sosok Madara yang terlihat rapuh. Ternyata yang mulia raja yang sangat ditakuti ini mempunyai sisi lemah yang tidak diketahui siapa-siapa. Madara memandangi bulan dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat kesepian. Tanpa ragu, Sakura berjalan dan duduk di samping Madara.

"Kau harus sering-sering mengutarakan perasaanmu pada siapapun, jangan dipendam," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Madara tidak menjawab, dia menaikan satu kaki dan bersender di tepi jendela, "Tidak ada gunanya."

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Sakura dengan ceria, "itu bisa mengurangkan bebanmu sedikit."

Madara tersenyum pada Sakura yang terlihat ceria. Gadis ini... menyelamatkannya.

"Jika aku bisa mengatur emosiku dan menjadi lebih lembut," ucap Madara tiba-tiba, "maukah kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dan menerima lamaranku?"

Sakura terbelalak.

Madara meraih tangan Sakura dan dibelai punggung tangan gadis itu dengan sangat lembut, membuat debaran di hati Sakura berdetak tak karuan, "Aku menginginkanmu."

Deg.

Jantung Sakura benar-benar berdetak kencang.

"Ma-Madara-sama, hal seperti ini bukan untuk main-main," ucap Sakura grogi, "lagipula... hal seperti itu harus dilakukan oleh wanita yang kau cintai."

"Cinta?"

Pertanyaan sederhana dari Madara membuat Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, "Iya, cinta, apa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"

Madara tidak menjawab, Sakura lagi-lagi grogi mendapat tatapan intens dari Madara.

"Cinta itu jika kau merasakan ingin sekali bersama dengannya, setiap hari tanpa jeda, memaafkan kesalahannya, tidak ingin melihatnya dekat dengan lawan jenis yang lain, dan yang paling penting adalah menerima apa adanya," ucap Sakura, dia tidak sadar bahwa saat ini Madara mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, "lalu, cinta itu ketika dia yang kita sukai berada di dalam ruangan yang sama, kita tidak akan tenang dan-"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti karena Madara mencium bibirnya.

Sakura syok, kedua matanya terbelalak, namun ketika dia melihat Madara memejamkan kedua matanya dan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, Sakura luluh, ditambah Madara membelai rambutnya seolah sangat menyayangi Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, sedangkan Madara sudah mulai memijat leher Sakura dengan sangat pelan. Ini pasti faktor minuman, tunggu... Sakura tidak minum, lalu kenapa dia menikmati perlakuan Madara? Ah, mungkin karena dirinya rindu dengan Neji.

.

.

Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya, dirinya terasa sangat rileks, entah kenapa yang jelas dia tidak pernah merasakan senyaman ini sejak bangun dari koma-nya. Itachi membuka kedua matanya, terlihat bola mata merah dengan pola yang berbeda dari sharingan.

.

.

Neji menampar Hinata, namun pandangannya terhadap sang adik tetap lembut, "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada ras Haruno? Kau membuat mereka membenci Sakura."

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, tidak kau tidak Sasori, semua hanya memperdulikan sosok Sakura, aku muak!" jawab Hinata.

Neji berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir, "Tapi kalau sampai Madara yang mengantarnya, itu sudah pasti bukan pertanda baik!"

Hinata menatap jengkel, "Lalu, kau mau aku bagaimana?"

Langkahnya terhenti, ekspresinya berubah seolah Neji menemukan solusi baru, "Sasori..." ucap Neji pelan kemudian menatap Hinata dengan semangat, "hubungi Sasori! Kita gabung dengan Akatsuki untuk memperebutkan posisi raja."

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : yeaayy chapter 9 sudah update, chapter ini full MadaSaku yaaa... chapter depan enaknya bikin moment siapa yaaa XD

ada usul?

XD

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Madara membelai helaian rambut Sakura, helai demi helai, mencium aroma dari tenguk leher dan membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Beberapa kali Sakura mengerang karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh Madara. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura melakukan hal intim, dengan Neji satu kali ketika mereka bertemu dan Neji melamarnya, tapi bukan berarti Sakura memberikan kesuciannya pada Neji. Teringat pada Neji membuat Sakura yang tadi menutup mata, kini membuka kedua emeraldnya.

Ah, sudahlah...

Sakura menyerah soal Neji.

Tanpa ragu, Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluk leher Madara dan membelai kepala sang raja. Merasa belaian Sakura sangat lembut, Madara memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan yang Sakura berikan padanya. Madara mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke kasur, tempat di mana mereka akan melajutkan ke tahap berikutnya.

Sakura terlihat pasrah, wajahnya merona ketika melihat Madara tersenyum lembut di atas tubuh Sakura. Madara mengecup telapak tangan Sakura, pergelangan, lengan, menuju bahu, leher, telinga sampai sekarang mereka saling tatap. Sakura membelai pipi Madara dan membalas senyum sang raja, kemudian mereka mendekat sampai bibir mereka bertemu.

Sakura membuka pelan jubah sutera milik Madara, sampai tubuh gagah Madara terekspos. Wajah merona Sakura benar-benar membuat Madara luluh. Ini bukan perihal napsu belaka, gadis ini berbeda, Madara mengizinkan Sakura menyentuhnya, mengizinkan gadis itu melihat sisi yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan olehnya pada siapapun, bahkan Madara mengizinkan Sakura memiliki kerajaan ini jika dia berkenan.

Ini bukan perihal agar Sakura menjadi penyembuh pribadinya.

Bukan napsu belaka...

Madara menyayangi Sakura.

Tidak, lebih dari itu..

Madara memginginkan Sakura menjadi miliknya.

"Akh!"

Madara memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat, pertama kalinya bagi Sakura pastilah sangat sakit. Sakura bukan semata-mata menyerahkan kesuciannya pada Madara karena kecewa dari Neji, bukan. Ada suatu ikatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata, perasaannya pada Madara, dia ingin memeluk laki-laki ini dalam pelukannya. Madara memang terlihat gagah dan ditakuti seluruh Goblin, tapi Sakura sangat tahu bahwa di dalam diri sang raja ada kerapuhan yang sangat rentan.

Sakura terus memeluk Madara, menjerit pelan nama sang raja, Madara terus memberikan kepuasan untuk mereka berdua, sampai tiba pada puncaknya, Madara mengatur napas dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Sakura.

.

.

Itachi menatap bulan, tatapannya terlihat lurus, bentuk pupilnya pun masih berbeda. Merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, entah bagaimana dengan Sakura yang bisa merasakan perasaan Itachi, yang jelas saat ini Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan bersender di pilar. Rambut panjangnya dia biarkan tergerai.

"Nii-san."

Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke berdiri di samping Itachi dan terdiam menatap beberapa tanaman yang menjadi hiasan di istana itu, "Boleh kutanya tentang sesuatu?"

Tatapan Itachi seolah memberi jawaban pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakukan jika Karin tiba-tiba berpaling pada laki-laki lain?"

Itachi mengerjapkan kedua matanya kemudian tersenyum, "Itu tidak mungkin, dia sangat mencintaiku," jawaban Itachi yang penuh percaya diri membuat Sasuke menyesal telah bertanya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa Karin tidak akan bisa lepas darimu, dan pada kenyataannya sampai saat ini pun dia masih mencintaimu, walaupun terkadang kau selalu bersikap pura-pura cuek dan tak acuh hanya demi menguji kesetiaannya, dia masih berdiri untukmu, jujur aku kagum dengan Karin."

Itachi masih bersender di pilar, namun kali ini tatapannya kembali menuju langit, "Tidak semua yang kita inginkan akan sesuai kenyataan, Sasuke." Itachi terlihat serius, "jika suatu saat Karin memilih laki-laki lain, itupun ada kesalahan dariku yang tidak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius. Tapi, kau harus ingat... mencintai itu tidak boleh pamrih."

"Maksudnya?"

"Jika kau mencintai wanita, kau tidak boleh pamrih akan mendapatkan perasaan yang sama, berharap boleh, tapi jangan sampai setiap keputusannya, dukunglah, jangan bebankan dia dengan perasaanmu," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Tapi... pasti ada kalanya rasa untuk memilikinya, hanya untukku."

Darah Uchiha memang posesif.

"Kalau dia juga mencintaimu, maka kau bebas memilikinya, aku pun belum paham bagaimana perasaannya, yang jelas saat ini... sosok yang benar-benar membuatnya nyaman adalah Madara, apa kau bisa bersaing dengannya?" ledek Itachi yang sudah mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke merona.

Eh?

Tunggu.

"Madara? Nyaman? Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung, "bukankah dia bertunangan dengan Neji Hyuuga?"

Kedua mata Itachi terbelalak, "Apa!?"

"Nii-san, jika Sakura dan Madara benar-benar menikah, sudah dipastikan akan terjadi bencana besar diantara ras Uchiha dan Hyuuga," ujar Sasuke.

Itachi kembali berpikir, jadi itu alasan kenapa perasaan Itachi membingungkan. Apa yang Sakura bimbang, bisa Itachi rasakan. Neji, Sakura sedang bimbang soal hubungannya dengan Neji. Karena itu, Itachi merasa Sakura tidak stabil. Itu jawabannya.

"Ternyata begitu," gumam Itachi.

"Hn?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum, dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, "Sudah malam, tidurlah, terima kasih untuk cerita hari ini."

Begitu Itachi pergi, Sasuke termenung menatap kolam yang di isi oleh beberapa jenis ikan.

"Madara..." gumam Sasuke yang terlihat kesal pada wajahnya, "sial... kenapa harus dia... diantara semua wanita, kenapa harus Sakura."

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke ruangan sang raja. Memaksa onyx dan emerald untuk membuka mata mereka. Sakura terbangun dan menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya yang masuk, sedangkan Madara memutuskan untuk meneruskan tidurnya di pelukan Sakura. Namun, Sakura tahu bahwa Madara sudah terbangun, hanya saja dia menolak untuk membuka matanya. Sakura tersenyum dan membelai kepala Madara dengan kembut, memeluknya erat. Madara tersenyum atas perlakuan Sakura. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan selembut ini dari siapapun.

Seolah tidak ingin mengganggu Madara, Sakura bergerak pelan untuk beranjak dari kasur, gerakannya terhenti oleh Madara yang menarik kembali pinggang Sakura dan memeluknya, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi?"

"Ma-Madara-sama..."

Sakura masih merasa malu, dengan tubuh mereka yang tidak memakai sehelai benang sama sekali, Sakura langsung menutupinya dengan selimut, dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dan Madara telah bercinta. Madara membuka sebelah matanya dan mendekap tubuh Sakura, "Panggil aku Madara, seperti tadi malam."

Wajah Sakura semakin merona, dia menutup wajah memakai kedua tangannya, "A-aku tidak bisa... Madara-sama... aku..."

"Madara," ucap Madara dengan tegas namun lembut, "hanya Madara."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, pasrah, "Baiklah... Madara... aku harus kembali ke kamarku..."

Madara mengendurkan dekapannya, dia memperhatikan Sakura yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain dan mulai memungut pakaiannya di lantai. Madara menyangga kepala memakai tangannya sambil setengah terbaring, "Mulai nanti malam, kamarmu di sini."

Mendengar ucapan Madara membuat tubuh Sakura mematung, Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan syok, "Tu-tunggu, jangan! Kita belum resmi menikah, lagipula nanti-"

"Tidak ada tapi, aku tidak ingin tapi," potong Madara.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Madara dengan tatapan bimbang. Madara mengulurkan tangannya dan diraih oleh Sakura, berjalan sesuai tarikan lembut pada tangannya menuju kasur, Sakura duduk di tepi-nya. Madara menatap Sakura dengan intens yang saat ini tatapannya tertuju pada lantai. Sang raja mengarahkan kepala Sakura padanya dan mencium Sakura dengan sangat lembut, "Aku ingin segera menikahimu, satu kamar denganmu, agar setiap pagi aku bisa melihat wajahmu."

Sejak kapan Madara bisa romantis seperti ini?

Sakura sangat canggung mendapatkan perlakuan Madara yang luar biasa lembutnya. Ciuman kilat yang diberikan Madara pun membuat Sakura merasa bahagia, "Tapi statusku..."

"Aku mengerti, kau harus membatalkannya, akan kukirim surat pemberitahuan untuk keluarga Hyuuga," ucap Madara.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

.

.

Hari sudah siang, Sakura sudah berpakaian lengkap dan kini berjalan di koridor istana. Bertemu Itachi adalah hal yang paling pertama dia hindari, namun sayang takdir berkata lain. Sakura berpapasan dengan Itachi dan Mikoto, dengan salah tingkah, Sakura memungkukkan tubuhnya pada Mikoto dan Itachi, "Selamat siang, Mikoto-san, Itachi."

"Sakura, apa kabar? Sudah dua hari aku tidak melihatmu," ucap Mikoto yang membalas salam Sakura.

"Ehm, aku mengurus sesuatu, hehehe," jawab Sakura gugup.

Mikoto menghampiri Sakura dan membelai pipi wanita itu, "Kalau kau butuh teman cerita, sesama perempuan, aku bisa kapan saja."

Sakura sempat terkejut oleh tawaran Mikoto, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Mikoto yang sudah sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri, Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Mikoto, "Ng, terima kasih, Mikoto-san."

"Hhhh." Mikoto menghela napas kecewa, "andai saja kau menjadi istri salah satu anakku, betapa bahagianya aku, ternyata kau akan menikah dengan Madara."

Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, namun Mikoto bisa melihat jelas bahwa Sakura kini tengah btersipu, Mikoto tersneyum dan memeluk Sakura, "Asal kau bahagia, aku akan mendukungmu."

Sakura terdiam dan melirik Itachi yang tersneyum dan mengangguk. Sakura membalas senyuman Itachi dan pelukan Mikoto, "Terima kasih, Mikoto-san."

"Ibu, aku ada perlu dengan Sakura, boelhkah aku mengajaknya keliling istana?" pinta Itachi.

"Oh, tentu saja, silakan," jawab Mikoto dengan senyumannya yang meledek.

Itachi menggandeng tangan Sakura dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya atas kelakuan Mikoto. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di pekarangan bunga yang terletak di belakang istana, Itachi menuntun Sakura pada pohon besar yang rindang dan duduk di bawahnya.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi menatap Sakura yang baru saja duduk di sampignya, laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, "Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana kau dan Madara bisa terjadi?"

Wajah Sakura merona total.

"K-kau mengintip kegiatanku!" protes Sakura sambil memukul pelan Itachi.

"Jangan salahkan aku, aku bisa merasakan emosi dan tahu apa yang kau lakukan, ini berkat darahmmu," jawab Itachi yang menahan tangan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan gugup dan menjawab, "Aku sendiri masih bingung, bagaimana perasaanku padanya."

"Pada awalnya aku memang tidak menyukai Madara, namun semakin ke sini perlakuannya padaku semakin lembut. Sedikit demi sedikit Madara memperlihatkan sosok yang sebenarnya," ucap Sakura.

"Positif, kau menyukainya," ucap Itachi, "ternyata kau tipe 'M'." Itachi menambahkan, Sakura memukul pelan lengan Itachi dan kemudian mereka terkekeh pelan.

"Sakura," panggil Itachi yang kini berwajah serius, "ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, tentang statusmu."

Sakura mendengarkan.

"Ketika kau berhubungan dengan Madara, statusmu adalah masih sebagai tunangan dari Hyuuga Neji, apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang akan Neji lakukan jika dia mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan tegas, "Neji tidak peduli padaku, percayalah. Jika dia memang peduli, kenapa sudah hampir enam bulan aku masih berada di sini?"

Alasan yang bagus.

Itachi kembali menganalisa, "Aku hanya mencemaskan kedepannya, kurasa pihak Hyuuga tidak akan terima kau menikah dengan Madara."

"Mereka tidak punya hak untuk-"

"Mengatur kebahagiaanmu. Memang, tapi mengingat karakter dari Hyuuga Neji yang tidak terima kekalahan itu..." Itachi tersenyum pada Sakura seolah mereka sama-sama tahu karakter Neji, "kau harus mempersiapkan hatimu, di pihak mana dirimu sekarang, Sakura."

"Tapi Madara bilang dia bisa mendamaikan para Goblin, Madara akan- emph-"

Itachi membungkam mulut Sakura memakai telapak tangannya, "Jangan, kau tidak boleh membeberkan rencana sakral itu, bahkan pada Sasuke dan Shisui sekalipun," ujar Itachi berbisik di telinga Sakura, "kau tidak tahu betapa tabu-nya perihal tentang Indra tersebut."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, bersyukur Itachi memberitahunya dengan cepat, sebelum dirinya membuat kekacauan di istana ini.

"Itachi," panggil Sakura pelan, "apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berpihak pada Madara," lanjutnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Itachi bisa melihat kejujuran dan kemantapan hati dari pancaran mata Sakura. Mengerti, Itachi mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Sakura, "Padahal aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau menjadi adikku, Sakura."

"Eh? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakak kok, bahkan aku sebenarnya ingin memanggilmu nii-san, seperti Sasuke-kun memanggilmu," ucap Sakura dengan polos.

Itachi terkekeh, dia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang bahkan perasaannya tidak disadari oleh Sakura, "Panggil aku sesukamu, asal jangan panggil aku sebagai suamimu, bisa-bisa aku dibantai Madara."

Mereka tertawa. Sakura sangat bersyukur ada Itachi di sampingnya, seolah sebagai pengganti Sasori yang sudah lama tidak mendampinginya. Sasori... dalam hati Sakura, dia ingin sekali mencari Sasori di luar istana, namun Madara pasti tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk itu. Sakura hanya bisa berdoa agar Sasori baik-baik saja, di mana pun dia berada.

.

.

Neji menyiapkan beberapa peralatan senjata untuk keluar istana, sudah ada kereta kuda ayng siap dikemudikan kapan saja. Tujuannya hanya satu, Akatsuki. Neji harus bisa membuat Akatsuki berada di pihaknya jika ingin menggulingkan Madara.

Kecepatan kereta kuda itu tidak tanggung-tanggung, seolah Neji tidak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk bersantai. Ketika Neji pergi, Hinata lah yang memegang kendali di istana, saat ini Hinata sedang menikmati berendam di air panas dengan beberapa pelayan yang membilas rambutnya. Begitu selesai, Hinata dipakaikan baju khas kerajaan Hyuuga.

"Nona Hinata, ada surat untuk tuan Neji," ucap salah satu pelayan yang datang berlutut.

Hinata meraih surat itu, kedua matanya terbelalak ketika melihat lambang Uchiha tertera di sana, tidak ambil pusing, Hinata membuka suratnya dan semakin terkejut dengan isi surat itu. Hinata meremas lembaran kertas itu dan berdiri, "Siapkan merpatiku dan kirim surat ini pada Neji."

"Baik," jawab sang pelayan.

"Brengsek, setelah Neji, Sasori, sekarang dia menjerat Madara!" umpat Hinata, "apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia ingin menjadi penguasa? Huh, wanita licik!"

Hinata menatap langit dengan wajah kesal, dia melihat merpatinya sudah terbang dengan cepat, "Bagus, Neji nii-san belum jauh dari sini, semoga surat itu sampai."

.

.

Sasori menatap langit dengan tatapan dingin, tangannya mengepal, pikirannya kacau. Adiknya, Sakura, apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang. Sejak Sakura menyerahkan diri pada Uchiha, Sasori benar-benar putus asa, berkali-kali dia mengirim surat pada klannya namun tidak pernah ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Ekspresi Sasori saat ini membuat Deidara, teman seperjuangannya cemas.

"Sasori..."

"Dei," ujar Sasori tiba-tiba, menghentikan niat Deidara yang ingin menghiburnya, "apakah kita bisa masuk ke istana Uchiha dengan baik-baik?"

Deidara menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Kau gila? Kau baru saja membunuh adik dari raja di Uchiha. Madara, kau membunuh adik dari Uchiha Madara, dan sekarang kau bertanya apakah bisa masuk ke sana baik-baik? Wajahmu sudah dihapal untuk dipenggal."

"Aku harus memastikan keselamatan Sakura," ucap Sasori.

"Adikmu yang menjadi tawanan itu?" tanya Deidara dan Sasori mengangguk.

Deidara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bagaimana caranya juga Deidara tidak tahu, sedangkan tujuan Sasori masuk Akatsuki adalah untuk melawan Uchiha dan membebaskan Sakura dari cengkraman Uchiha.

"Sakura," ucap Sasori pelan, "dia adalah satu-satunya keturunan murni dari ras Haruno, entah kenapa hanya Sakura yang dapat menghidupkan lagi sesuatu yang sudah mati."

"Menghidupkan yang sudah mati?" tanya Deidara bingung.

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersender di pilar, "Dulu aku pernah sekarat, dan Sakura berhasil menyembuhkanku."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori tidak menjawab, dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa racun yang berada di dalam dirinya adalah darah hasil campuran dirinya dan Sakura. Apabila Sakura memberikan darah pada sesama ras apalagi adik atau kakaknya, maka yang menerima darah dari Sakura akan berubah menjadi racun, itulah sebabnya Sasori selalu muntah darah dan sakit-sakitan. Merasa Sasori tidak juga menjawabnya, Deidara menghela napas.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Deidara menepuk pundak Sasori dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasori masih sangat ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu, dia memergoki Sakura yang sedang berciuman dengan Neji, di situ Sasori sangat marah, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Sejujurnya, Sasori tidak terlalu setuju dengan hubungan mereka, karena Sasori tahu... sangat tahu, bahwa alasan pertama Neji menjadikan Sakura tunangannya adalah karena kekuatan yang Sakura miliki.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, bayangan Sakura masih saja terlintas di benaknya. Mengingat sebentar lagi Sakura menjadi istri Madara membuat Sasuke kesal dan resah, kenapa dia tidak bisa memiliki Sakura? Kenapa dari awal dia harus kasar pada Sakura? Kalau tahu jadinya seperti ini, Sasuke akan memilih bersikap lembut pada Sakura. Berbeda dengan Shisui yang memang ramah pada siapa saja, Sasuke memang tipe yang tidak bisa berbaur.

Mengingat bagaimana Madara menyayangi Sakura, dan ebtapa Madara menjaga Sakura... Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari Madara. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke sangat kesal, akhirnya dia hanya bisa menggerutu di bawah bantal yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

.

.

Madara berdiri di tepi jendela, ekspresinya sangat serius menatap bulan yang kini menampakan diri seutuhnya. Kedua mata itu berubah menjadi merah, rasanya darah di dalam tubuh Madara bergejolak, ingin sekali membunuh siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Madara menahan rasa itu, rasa yang selalu ia alami ketika bulan purnama tiba.

"Madara?" panggil Sakura dengan lembut yang baru saja tiba, "kau belum tidur?"

Madara tidak menjawab, merasa ada yang aneh... Sakura mendekati Madara dan menyentuh lengan sang raja. Madara bergidik dan menghindari kontak dengan Sakura, betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat sosok Madara yang kini terlihat buas.

"Ma-Madara..."

Laki-laki itu menjauh sambil memegangi kepalanya, geraman kecil terdengar dari Madara. Sakura sangat bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Madara.. ini aku, Sakura..." perlahan Sakura mendekati Madara yang masih meringkuk.

Sakura mencoba menyentuh lengan Madara lagi, namun kali ini Madara berhasil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura. Madara terlihat sangat berbeda, sosoknya kali ini sangat aneh, sebuah taring keluar dari mulutnya, matanya memerah dan bentuknya pun berbeda.

"Madara!"

"Uuugghhh!"

Madara menggeram. Sakura tahu, Madara sedang berjuang agar tidak mengamuk, sampai akhirnya Sakura menemukan sumber yang menyebabkan Madara seperti ini. Sakura berlari dan menutup semua jendela, sesudahnya Sakura memeluk Madara dengan sangat erat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Madara tenanglah..."

Tubuh tegang Madara mulai melemas, pelukan Sakura berhasil membuatnya rileks. Merasa Madara sudah tidak lagi menggeram, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan merengkuh wajah Madara, melihat ekspresi Madara yang sendu membuat Sakura sedih, sampai akhirnya Sakura mencium bibir Madara.

Madara menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang menciumnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sayang sekali Madara tidak melihat emerald yang indah itu ketika menciumnya, Madara memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Sakura.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas, Madara mulai mengecup leher Sakura dan membuka pakaian calon ratu-nya tersebut. Ah, wangi Sakura memang membuatnya sangat tenang. Madara membaringkan Sakura di kasur dan mulai menyerang wanita itu. Sakura tidak protes, perlakuan Madara diterima oleh Sakura tanpa rasa protes sedikitpun.

Meskipun Sakura penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Madara tadi, itu bisa ditanyakan besok. Sekarang, Sakura hanya ingin membuat raja-nya itu lebih tenang dan rileks, mereka bercumbu seolah tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

Sosok itu menatap lalki-laki yang kini berhadapan dengannya, dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Kau ingin aku bergabung dengan Hyuuga untuk melawan Uchiha?"

"Benar sekali."

Sosok laki-laki berambut oranye itu menyeringai geli, "Hahaha, kau lucu, pasukanku saja sudah cukup untuk menyerbu mereka, mugnkin maksudmu adalah KAU bergabung dengan kami."

Sialan, Neji lupa betapa sombongnya pemimpin Akatsuki ini.

"Benar, Yahiko, itu maksudku," jawab Neji yang menahan kesalnya.

"Menarik, sungguh menarik."

"Sebelum itu, bisakah aku bertemu dengan salah satu anggotamu? Sasori namanya," pinta Neji.

"Hm." Yahiko bergumam pelan dan memanggil salah satu pelayan, "panggilkan Sasori."

Neji tersenyum puas, ini saatnya untuk menggulingkan Madara dan mendapat gelas raja Goblin. Ketika sedang menunggu kehadiran Sasori, Neji melihat ada merpati yang mendarat di tepi jendela. Seolah mendapatkan izin dari Yahiko agar memasukan merpati itu, Neji mengulurkan tangannya pada kaki merpati yang terikat oleh benang dan kertas. Neji membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

"Anda memanggilku?" tanya Sasori yang baru saja tiba.

"Ada yang mencarimu," tunjuk Yahiko pada Neji.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Neji, "Neji?!"

Neji tidak menjawab, dia terlihat sangat kesal dan marah. Diremasnya surat itu dengan sangat kencang dan dilempar ke arah Sasori. Dengan cekatan Sasori menangkap kertas itu.

"Kau baca, baca dengan seksama!" geram Neji.

Sasori masih bingung pada awalnya, kenapa Neji bisa semarah itu, begitu Sasori membuka kertas itu... terlihat ada pemberitahuan bahwa Sakura akan menikah dengan Madara dan memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Neji. Sasori membaca ulang kembali kata demi kata.

"Benar kata Hinata," ucap Neji kesal, "Sakura pengkhianat."

"Dalam surat ini, sudah hampir enam bulan Sakura berada di istana Uchiha," ujar Sasori, "selama enam bulan ini... apa kau tidak berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya?"

Neji tersentak.

"Selama hampir enam bulan ini, aku berhasil menjatuhkan satu Uchiha yaitu adik dari Uchiha Madara," ujar Sasori dengan nada yang dingin, "kau, apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura membatalkan pertunangan kalian dan memilih untuk menikah dengan Madara?"

Yahiko berdiri dan mendekati mereka, "Bisa jadi adikm itu, Sakura... dia merasa menikahi Madara adalah hal yang menguntungkan, itu yang pertama." Yahiko menjelaskan, "tapi, Madara bukan tipe yang dapat menikah dengan siapa saja, kecuali menguntungkan baginya. Alasan kedua yaitu, Sakura dipaksa oleh Madara untuk menikahinya.

Neji menatap Sasori dengan tatapan sinis, "Jangan pernah bilang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa demi menyelamatkan Sakura," ucapnya kesal, "aku yakin pernikahan ini faktor nomor dua yang Yahiko jabarkan."

"Kalau memang begitu, aku harus menghadapinya sendiri," ujar Sasori.

"Kau tidak akan menang," ucap Yahiko, "kita tunggu waktunya yang tepat, baru kita serbu istana Uchiha."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N : sekian dulu untuk chapter ini ya, aku ada deadline lain yg harus dikerjain, mungkin aku akan lanjit ngetik fict abis lebaran, mohon bersabar ya （⌒▽⌒）

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori menatap Yahiko dengan tatapan cemas, pemimpin Akatsuki ini terlihat santai dengan seringai yang sangat percaya diri. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan pemimpinnya ini? Jelas-jelas datang surat resmi langsung dari Madara- pemimpin Goblin- yang memberitahukan tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura, adik kandungnya dan juga tunangan -mantan tunangan—Neji.

"Jika kalian menginginkan tergulingnya kekuasaan Madara, maka ikuti rencanaku. Bukan masalah jika adikmu itu menikah dengan Madara, karena ketika Madara berhasil kita kalahkan, otomatis adikmu akan selamat," ujar Yahiko sambil meminum araknya.

"Tapi sampai kapan?" tanya Sasori.

Yahiko menatap Sasori sinis, "Kau mau menyerangnya sekarang? Silakan, tapi itu hanya akan membuatmu mati konyol."

Sasori terdiam. Dan, apa yang Yahiko katakan memang benar, jika Sasori menyerang duluan dan sendirian, dia akan mati konyol. Dia membutuhkan ini semua, Sasori membutuhkan kekuatan dari Akatsuki. "Baiklah," jawab Sasori.

"Bagus." Yahiko bangkit dan menatap Neji, "akan kukirim elang milikku pada kediaman Hyuuga jika waktunya sudah tiba, kau boleh pergi, Hyuuga."

Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya, rasa kesal menyelimuti dirinya karena diperintah seperti itu oleh Yahiko. Harga diri Neji terbilang cukup tingga, makanya, ketika Yahiko berada di atasnya, Neji merasa sangat terhina. Neji membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mulai pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ketika Neji akan menaiki kereta kudanya, langkahnya terhenti oleh panggilan seseorang.

"Neji!"

Sasori...

Neji menoleh, tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya tatapan datar yang ia perlihatkan pada Sasori.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap bingung pada sahabat... atau mantan sahabatnya?

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana kabar ras Haruno di desa?" tanya Sasori.

Ada jeda sebelum Neji menjawab, "Ya, mereka baik-baik saja."

Neji tidak menceritakan pada Sasori tentang kejadian ketika Sakura dan Madara berkunjung ke desa, dan bagaimana kondisi Sakura saat itu. Walaupun Neji tidak berada di sana, namun dari cerita Hinata, bisa sangat dipastikan saat ini ras Haruno memang tidak lagi menerima kehadiran Sakura. Jika Sasori mengetahui hal ini, bisa-bisa Sasori beralih mendukung Uchiha.

"Sungguh?" Sasori menatap curiga.

Neji mengangguk dan meneruskan langkahnya memasuki kereta kuda.

"Neji," panggil Sasori lagi, "perasaanmu pada Sakura, apakah masih sama seperti dulu?"

Neji menatap datar kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman sinis, "Menurutmu?" Neji sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ambisinya yang ingin menjadi pemimpin dari semua Goblin.

Sasori masih menatap curiga sosok Neji yang kini sudah pergi. Sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan oleh Neji?

.

.

Sakura menatap kolam yang dihiasi oleh ikan yang sangat cantik, wajahnya tersenyum... senyum yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia tunjukkan. Sasuke menatapnya dari kejauhan, dia berpikir bagaimana cara Madara membuat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekat, namun langkahnya terhenti karena kehadiran sosok Madara yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Pemandangan itu... membuat Sasuke hancur.

"Madara..."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Madara yang makin mempererat pelukannya.

Sakura memeluk tangan Madara yang melingkar di perutnya, "Pemandangan di sini sangat indah, andai di pojok situ ada tumbuhan merambat pasti akan lebih indah."

Madara terdiam sejenak kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya memanggil pengawal, "Kau carikan tanaman merambat lalu tanam di pojok situ."

Sakura reflek menoleh dengan mata terbelalak, "Ma-Madara..."

"Ta-tanaman merambat..." terlihat sang penjaha kebingungan, Sakura menghela napas, dia sangat paham, tanaman merambat adalah hal yang sangat langka.

"Tidak perlu, tidak usah kau cari," ucap Sakura pada sang pengawal.

"Tapi..."

"Madara, tanaman merambat sangat sulit ditemukan, kau memerintahkan pengawal untuk mencarinya, sama saja kau mencari jarum dalam jerami," ucap Sakura pada Madara.

Ketika melihat Madara akan kembali protes, Sakura memotongnya lagi, "Ah! Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau aku bertanya pada Rin dimana tanaman merambat itu berada, sepertinya dia tahu banyak."

"Rin?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, sudah diduga bahwa Madara tidak hapal siapa saja yang pernah dibawa oleh ras Uchiha ke dalam istana untuk dijadikan budak.

"Aku ke tempat para pelayan dulu, aku ingin menanyakannya pada Rin," ujar Sakura.

"Jangan lama-lama," ucap Madara yang sekaligus memberi isyarat pada beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju kediaman pelayan, semua pelayan menunduk begitu Sakura lewat. Perasaannya jadi canggung, karena pertama kali Sakura dibawa paksa ke istana ini, di sini lah Sakura tidur. Sakura mencari Rin namun tidak juga ketemu, sampai dia menyapa salah satu pelayan yang sedang menjemur kimono, "Ng... anu, apakah kau meliat Rin?"

"Ma-Maaf nona Sakura, saya tidak melihatnya."

"Oh begitu,baiklah aku akan cari dia lagi, terima kasih yaaa." Sakura bergegas mencari Rin, dia tidak memperhatikan ekspresi pelayan yang tadi ia tanya, pelayan itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Walaupun sudah diangkat derajatnya oleh Madara, Sakura masih tetap ramah dan sopan pada pelayan.

Sakura mencari di taman belakang, gudang, maupun kamar tidur, namun Rin tidak ketemu juga. Beberapa pengawal pun mencarinya, sampai Sakura teringat sesuatu ketika malam itu, pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Obito. Tempat rahasia mereka, Sakura bergegas menuju tempat itu, dan benar saja dia melihat Rin sedang menyiram tanaman yang sebentar lagi tumbuh bunganya.

"Rin!"

Rin menoleh pada suara yang memanggil dirinya, "Sakura-saaan!" sapanya balik dengan nada gembira, "ya ampun, apa kabar?"

Sakura memeluk Rin tiba-tiba dengan sangat erat, "Ada apa, Sakura-san?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memeluk Rin, "Rasanya lega sekali melihatmu."

Rin tersenyum lembut dan menepuk punggung Sakura, "Ada apa? Ayo cerita pelan-pelan."

Sakura dan Rin memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir kolam teratai, Sakura menceritakan semua yang telah menimpa dirinya, mulai dari keluarga yang membuangnya, sampai Madara yang melamarnya. Ekspresi Rin saat ini sangat bisa dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Oh, waw... aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa..."

Sakura tersenyum lemah dan menggenggam tangan Rin, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ng? Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana letak tanaman merambat yang mempunyai daun berwarna biru?" tanya Sakura.

"Ng... oh! Bukankah itu tanaman obat langka?" tanya Rin balik.

"Sssttt." Sakura berbisik, "kalau menyebarm bisa-bisa tanaman itu akan punah karena dicabuti, aku hanya ingin mengambil bibitnya, apa kau tahu dimana letaknya?"

"Sakura-san, tanaman itu terdapat di bukit tinggi dan di dalam gua, apa kau yakin ingin ke sana?" jawab Rin.

"Bukit tinggi?"

"Dan hanya darah Uchiha yang bisa masuk ke gua itu," kata suara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sakura dan Rin menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, wajah Rin terlihat merona melihat sosok yang datang, "Obito..."

"Obito, maksudmu dengan darah Uchiha?" tanya Sakura.

"Gua itu diciptakan oleh Indra, leluhur kami, di situ memang terdapat beberapa macam tanaman obat, salah satunya yang kau cari itu, untuk Madara 'kan?" tebak Obito.

Wajah Sakura memerah sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Obito, "Harus Uchiha ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Mau kutemani?" muncul suara baru yang membuat Sakura menoleh.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa satu persatu kalian datang di saat yang tidak enak, kupikir hanya akan ada aku dan Rin saja, hanya dua wanita yang saling berbagi cerita. Kau mengganggu, Shisui."

"Hahaha." Shisui mendekati Sakura dan mencubit pipi wanita yang diam-diam ia sayangi ini, "sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau malah judes."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kau mencariku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, Cuma kebetulan aku mendengar suaramu, jadi kuikuti dan sampailah aku di sini, kau ingin pergi ke bukit Uchiha?" tanya Shisui balik.

"Apa itu memungkinkan?" Sakura memposisikan dirinya bersender di pilar bangunan, "aku ingin menyembuhkan penyakit Madara."

"Madara? Sakit?" tanya Shisui bingung.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung dengan reaksi Shisui, "kau tidak tahu?"

"Madara terserang penyakit yang membuat dirinya batuk darah, penyakit langka dan dia adalah satu-satunya Goblin yang terserang," jawab Obito menjelaskan.

Shisui mengernyitkan alisnya, "Aku tidak pernah tahu Madara sakit."

"Dia menyembunyikannya, namun tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi sejak kepergian Izuna, seolah... dia kehilangan separuh semangat hidupnya," jawab Sakura dengan wajah sendu.

Shisui tidak suka melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang sedih seperti itu. Laki-laki yang satu-satunya ramah pada Sakura sejak awal ini menepuk kepala Sakura, "Mari kita cari bersama, akan kubawa kau ke bukit Uchiha."

Wajah Sakura terlihat bersemangat kembali, Rin dan Obito saling melemparkan pandangan lembut satu sama lain.

"Ngomong-ngomomg, Obito... kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang penyakit Madara?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, saat beliau memanggilku untuk menjalani pelatihan, aku melihatnya muntah darah, namun dia menyembunyikannya, tapi aku tahu betul dia sakit," jawab Obito.

"Oh, wow... aku tidak menyangka dia tipe yang menyimpan semuanya sendirian," ujar Shisui dengan senyum lembut.

"Kapan kita akan pergi?" tanya Sakura.

"Besok aku masih ada urusan, bagaimana kalau lusa?" jawab Shisui.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada Madara nanti, bagaimana jika Madara menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya? Tidak, Sakura tidak bisa mengizinkan Madara keluar terlalu jauh dari istana, apalagi sejak malam itu Madara berubah menjadi aneh, "Lusa, baiklah."

.

.

Itachi membuka kertas gulungan panjang di kamarnya, dengan Karin yang sedang berkunjung dan menemani dirinya belajar.

"Kau sudah sembuh total, Itachi?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan ragu.

Itachi tidak menoleh, "Ya, Sakura sangat mahir dalam pengobatan."

"Hm, begitu..."

Sunyi.

Mereka kembali tidak berbincang-bincang, hanya Karin yang memandangi Itachi membaca di kamar itu.

"Apakah kau ada rencana untuk berkunjung ke istana kami?" tanya Karin lagi, kini dengan nada yang ceria.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura bilang aku masih harus banyak istirahat." Lagi, Itachi menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Karin.

Karin tersenyum pahit di belakang Itachi, sudah hampir dua jam mereka seperti itu.

"Apa malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Karin kali ini dengan nada bosan.

"Sakura ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu padaku tentang-"

"Ah sudahlah! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura terus yang kau ucapkan dari tadi," protes Karin yang beranjak dari duduknya, "aku sudah bosan seperti ini, terserah kau saja Itachi, aku sudah malas menanggapimu yang seperti ini."

Karin berjalan melewati Itachi yang tanpa Karin sadari, anak sulung dari Mikoto dan Fugaku itu menyeringai kecil dari tadi. Itachi menahan lengan Karin dan meletakkan kertas gulung di atas meja, "Kau cemburu?"

Wajah Karin merona merah, "Enak saja! Hanya buang-buang waktu jika aku harus cemburu pada-emph!"

Itachi mencium bibir Karin. Ciuman yang sangat lembut, membuat Karin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menaikan kedua lengannya untuk dilingkarkan pada leher Itachi. Laki-laki itu melepas ciumannya sebentar hanya untuk melihat reaksi wanita yang ia cintai itu, seringai kembali muncul di wajah tampannya. Karin memalingkan wajahnya, namun tangan Itachi berhasil mencegahnya, "Tatap aku."

Suara berat Itachi membuat Karin meleleh, bagaimana bisa dia menatap mata laki-laki yang sudah sangat lama ia cintai ini, "Karin, tatap aku."

Dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa, Karin menatap Itachi, laki-laki itu tersenyum bangga dan kembali mendarat kan ciuman, "Gadis pintar." Itachi melanjutkan ciumannya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di lorong menuju kamar Madara, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dadanya. Rasa bahagia campur hasrat yang tinggi menyelimutinya. Wajah Sakura memerah, dia menutup bibirnya sendiri kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Itachi..." gumam Sakura dengan wajahnya yang merona, "dengan siapa dia bercinta?"

Sakura memasuki kamar Madara dengan wajah merona mereah, melihat calos istrinya bersemi membuat sang raja memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ng?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk lengan Madara, "bukan apa-apa."

Madara hanya membelai kepala Sakura dan mencium kening wanita itu.

Sakura mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata onyx milik Madara, "Madara, besok apakah aku boleh pergi bersama Shisui?"

Wajah Madara mulai terlihat tidak senang, sebelum dapat protesan dari sang raja, Sakura kembali berucap, "Tidak akan lama, aku janji."

Madara menghela napasnya kemudian mengangguk. Mendapat persetujuan dari sang raja membuat Sakura senang sehingga reflek memeluk Madara lagi. Sakura memang sangat senang memeluk, kebiasaan buruk yang Madara khawatirkan jika tidak ada dia Sakura akan memeluk siapa saja. Sakura melepas pelukannya dan memergoki ada kain putih dengan banyak darah yang seperti disembunyikan di bawah bantal. Kedua mata Sakura menyipit untuk memperjelas benda apa itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menyambar kain putih yang berlumuran darah, kedua mata Sakura terbelalak kemudian menoleh pada Madara yang berwajah datar, "Madara..."

"Jangan berlebihan, beratus-ratus tahun aku mengalaminya, hal seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku," ucap Madara dengan tenang.

"Tapi ini..."

"Hanya batuk darah biasa," potong Madara.

"Apa tidak ada tabib yang bisa-"

"Karena itu kubantai mereka semua."

Sakura menutup mulutnya, dia lupa kalau Madara sangat kejam. Dan wanita berambut merah muda ini kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu, "Madara... apakah itu alasannya aku dibawa paksa ke sini?"

Madara terdiam, dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu.

"Madara!"

"Jangan kelewat batas, jaga nada bicaramu padaku." Madara seketika berubah menjadi dingin.

Sakura menyambar belati miliknya dan akan menggoreskannya pada pergelangan nadi tangannya, melihat tindakan ceroboh itu, Madara syok dan reflek memukul tangan Skaura.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!"

Tubuh Sakura gemetar, mendapat bentakan Madara dan pukulan yang lumayan sakit itu, namun dia kesampingkan dulu rasa takutnya saat ini, "Minum darahku, kumohon~"

"Jangan konyol, setengah darahmu nanti kubutuhkan untuk membangkitkan Indra jika keadaan mulai kacau dan aku mulai tidak bisa melindungimu," jawab Madara.

Wajah Sakura terlihat syok mengetahui rencana Madara, "Jadi... maksudmu kau akan..."

"Kaupikir aku siapa? Aku tidak akan semudah itu mati," ucap Madara yang melipat kedua tangannya dibalik jubah.

Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya masih terlihat sangat cemas, namun cemas pun percuma, jika percakapan ini dilanjutkan bisa-bisa hanya debat kusir yang tercipta diantara mereka.

.

.

Di perjalanan Sakura terlihat murung, di dalam kereta kuda Shisui menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "Hei, ada apa?"

Sakura melirik Shisui dan menghela napas, "Hhh, apa kau tahu tentang... Madara yang selalu muntah darah?"

Shisui menatap nanar pada Sakura. Wanita ini, baru saja menemukan cintanya namun sudah harus dihadapi oleh kenyataan yang pahit. Shisui berusaha tetap tenang dan tersenyum, "Yaa, beliau walaupun sadis, tapi tidak pernah mau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, batuk darahnya itu sudah terjadi begitu lama, tapi dalam keadaan seperti itu pun Madara-sama masih bisa menghabisi ribuan musuhnya dalam sekejap, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Tetap saja, ada cara pintas untuk menyembuhkan dirinya."

"Dengan meminum darahmu? Setelah kau memberikan darahmu pada Itachi dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak, bisa-bisa kau mati. Siapapu tidak mau hal itu terjadi," jawab Shisui.

Ketika sunyi menyelimuti mereka, Shisui merogoh tas kecilnya dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada Shisui yang menyodorkan tangannya, "Apa ini?"

"Dari Sasuke, buka lah." Shisui menjawab.

Sakura menerima beda bulat itu, ketika dibuka bungkusan itu, sebuah kalung cantik berwarna merah muda berbentuk bunga Sakura, "Cantiknyaaa..."

"Dia sedang dalam pelatihan, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali ikut dan menyerahkan langsung padamu, hadiah pernikahan kalian," ujar Shisui.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam erat kalung itu, "Pulang nanti aku akan berterima kasih langsung padanya, aku akan mendatangi tempat pelatihannya."

Shisui menyeringai, namun dalam hati dia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang benar-benar berusaha merelakan Sakura.

Mereka sampai di bukit Uchiha. Sakura melihat pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa indahnya. Melihat Sakura terpana membuat Shisui terkekeh pelan, "Kau benar-benar gampang terpesona oleh keindahan ya. Pantas saja kau terpesona oleh Madara-sama."

"Heii! Wajar daja 'kan?" gerutu Sakura dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ayo ke sini," ajak Shisui mengulurkan tangannya, "kalau tidak pegangan, kau bisa jatuh, dan percayalah, kau tidak akan selamat."

Sakura mengangguk dan memegang tangan Shisui.

Bukti itu sangat tinggi, dan tempat mereka berjalan pun sempit. Kemungkinan jatuh ke jurang sangat besar, tentu saja Sakura tidak berani melihat ke bawah. "Sakura, lihat punggungku, atau pundakku, jangan lihat ke bawah," ucap Shisui yang bisa merasakan tangan Sakura sangat bergeringat dan gemetar karena takut.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan panjang, mereka sampai pada tujuannya. Gua yang sangat besar dan terlihat gelap. Shisui melangkah lebih dulu dan melukai jarinya sampai darah menetes di depan gua tersebut. Laki-laki yang terkenal dengan keramahannya itu mencoba mengulurkan tangannya, memastikan tidak ada perangkap atau apapun itu yang tidak terlihat mata.

Merasa ama, Shisui menoleh ke Sakura dan tersenyum, "Aman, ayo."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Shisui. Begitu mereka sampai di dalam gua, terdapat beberapa macam tumbuhan langka, banyak... ini banyak sekali. Sakura mendekati ke tanaman menjalar yang sangat ia cari, ini yang dia butuhkan untuk Madara. Sakura memetik beberapa tanaman tersebut dan memasukannya pada kantong kecil. Begitu Sakura selesai memetik, dia melihat ada bunga berwarna ungu yang benar-benar langka diantara tanaman lainnya. Wajah Sakura terlihat tercengang dan langsung menghampiri tanaman tersebut.

"Shisui-san! Bisakah aku mengambil tanaman ini?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan yang masih tercengang.

"Ambil apapun yang kau mau," jawab Shisui.

Sakura tersenyum, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca," Darah Nii-san bisa kembali normal, syukurlah tanaman ini benar-benar ada." Sakura bergumam kecil.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Shisui.

"Ng."

Begitu mereka membalikkan tubuh, ada tiga sosok yang menghalangi mereka. Sosoknya tidak terlalu kelihatan karena cahaya yang berlawanan arah. Shisui menarik Sakura ke belakang tubuhnya. Yang Shisui heran, kehadiran mereka tidak terasa olehnya, apakah Shisui lebih fokus pada Sakura sehingga ada orang asing yang masuk tidak terditeksi olehnya?

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Shisui.

Salah satu dari sosok itu menyeringai licik, "Ingat, bos bilang, bawa yang wanita hidup-hidup, bunuh yang laki-lakinya."

Sakura mencengkram jubah Shisui.

"Sakura-san, kami diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu," ujar Salah satu sosok tersebut, terdengar suara wanita.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Maaf ya pendek hehehe, aku masih banyak kesibukan di real lfe, jadi bisa update segini pun syukur alhamdulillah T^T

sampai jumpa di cahpter depan yang entah kapan updatenya T^T

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hei, Shisui. Kau tahu 'kan, aku punya seorang kakak yang sangat baik."_

 _Laki-laki bermata onyx itu tersenyum dan mengubah posisinya yang sedang berbaring di rumput kini bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan wanita berambut pink ini._

" _Sasori, kalau tidak salah," ucap Shisui._

" _Iya," jawab Sakura yang mengumpulkan kelopan bunga gugur dan membuat sesuatu dari kelopak tersebut, "kau sedikit mengingatkanku padanya."_

 _Shisui tersenyum dan membantu kegiatan Sakura, "Mirip? Yang pasti lebih tampan aku 'kan?"_

" _Hahaha, maksudku bukan wajah kalian, tapi cara kalian memperlakukanku. Nii-san selalu menemaniku di saat-saat seperti ini, walaupun sebenarnya dia bosan, tapi dengan sabar Nii-san selalu menemaniku dan membuatku merasa aman. Kau pun begitu, selalu membuatku merasa aman," ucap Sakura._

 _Shisui terdiam. Jelas saja Sakura merasa aman, karena Shisui selalu memperlihatkan sikap siaga di samping Sakura, jika ada sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh dan mencurigakan, Shisui pasti langsung bertindak. Contohnya, jika ada sesuatu yang bergerak di semak-semak, Shisui tidak mengizinkan Sakura mendekati semak-semak tersebut, dia akan meminta Sakura diam di tempat dan melihatnya memeriksa sema-semak itu sendirian._

 _Tapi, yang Sakura rasakan adalah kasih sayang sosok kakak terhadap adiknya, walaupun maksud asli dari Shisui adalah perhatian dari laki-laki terhadap wanita. Ketika berita Sakura akan menikah dengan Madara, tidak ada satu goblin pun yang berani mendekati ataupun meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh. Bersama Madara, Sakura jauh lebih merasa aman._

 _Saat itu, senyuman Shisui penuh dengan arti yang sangat dalam. Shisui tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sakura. Senyuman yang tidak akan pernah Sakura lupakan._

.

.

"SHISUIIII!"

Tiga lawan satu, sunggung penyerangan yang sangat tidak adil. Shisui menangkis semua serangan yang diberikan oleh musuh yang menghampiri mereka di dalam gua.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" tanya Shisui pada pria berambut putih.

Belum sempat di jawab, Shisui membalas serangan mereka satu per satu dengan sangat telak. Mereka terpental dan mendarata di dinding gua. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya lebih jauh dan Shisui berdiri menghalangi Sakura supaya tidak diserang oleh mereka.

"Ketika kau masuk, itu artinya kau membuka gerbang, gerbang ditutup jika yang membuka itu sudah keluar. Itu kesempatan kami," jelas sosok wanita berambut biru.

"Kau akan selamat jika dengan mudah menyerahkan Sakura-sama pada kami," ucap laki-laki berambut pirang.

Shisui menyeringai remeh, "Heh, langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Dengan senang hati," ucap sosok berambut putih.

Laki-laki berambut putih langsung menyerang mengayuhkan senjata berbentuk bulan sabit itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Hidan! Jangan sampai melukai Sakura-sama!" bentak wanita berambut biru.

"Lecet sedikit mungkin Yahiko tidak akan marah, Konan. Lawan kita ini tangguh," ucap laki-laki pirang panjang yang juga melempar sesuatu pada Shisui.

"Deidara, jangan lempar bom pada-"

DUAAARRR!

Shisui dengan cekatan melindungi Sakura dari reruntuhan. Beberapa kali Shisui melempar pisau kecil pada mereka dan meninggalkan Sakura untuk menghajar dua laki-laki yang disebut sebagai Hidan dan Deidara. Shisui sangat tangguh, dua lawan satu benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti masalah bagi Shisui, sebaliknya... Hidan dan Deidara terlihat kewalahan melawan Shisui.

Sakura mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melangkah menjauh dan mengambil kayu untuk dijadikan senjata. Wanita berambut biru itu menghampiri Sakura, membuat calon ratu goblin itu menghentikan langkahnya, "Kalau kau tidak ingin pengawalmu itu mati, ikut dengan kami."

Sakura menatap keji pada wanita berambut biru itu, "Shisui tidak akan mati, Shisui bukan laki-laki lemah, justru kalian lah yang harus waspada!"

Keseimbangan Sakura dan wanita berambut biru goyah ketika merasakan gempa di dalam gua.

"Ck, ini gara-gara Deidara meledakkan bom," gumam wanita tersebut, "Sakura-sama, kumohon ikut dengan kami sebelum gua ini runtuh."

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti perintah kalian!" bentak Sakura.

"Ini bukan perintah, tapi ini permohonan, dariku, ikutlah dengan kami." Wanita itu mencengkram Sakura, dengan reflek Sakura mengayuhkan kayu pada wajah wanita tersebut sehingga tergores di bagian pipi.

Hidan melihat adegan itu dan terlihat kesal, "KONAN!" Hidan menghampiri Konan dan menendang dada Sakura sehingga Sakura terpental, namun Shisui dengan cekatan langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Pipi mu tergores! Habislah aku, aku akan dibunuh Yahiko!" ucap Hidan dengan panik.

"Hidan, cepat bawa Sakura-sama!" ujar Konan tanpa mempedulikan ketakutan Hidan.

Shisui dan Deidara bertarung dengan sangat sengit, bahkan tanpa harus Hidan bantu pun, Deidara benar-benar sudha menghajar Shisui habis-habisan. Kesempatan Deidara menghajar Shisui adalah ketika Shisui menyelamatkan Sakura dari tendangan Hidan. Masih dengan menggendong Sakura, Deidara menendang punggung Shisui sehingga mereka berdua tersungkur ke tanah.

"Sakura! Cepat kau pergi dari sini." Shisui merasa lam-lama tenaga nya mulai berkurang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," tolak Sakura.

Shisui menangkis tebasan pedang Deidara dan menyerangnya balik memakai kaki, lalu Shisui menusuk Deidara. Namun meleset, Deidara menghindar sehingga pedang Shisui mengenai dinding gua. Shisui melepaskan pedangnya dan menyerang lagi Deidara, kini Hidan ikut serta menyerang Shisui dari belakang.

"Shisui!" Sakura mengambil kayu panjang dan akan menyerang Hidan dari belakang.

"JANGAN BODOH! KALAU TERJADI APA-APA PADAMU, MADARA-SAMA AKAN MEMBUNUHKU!" bentak Shisui.

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya terlihat panik. Shisui mulai kewalahan. Mereka curang, andai saja tidak menyerang secara bersamaan, Shisui akan menang dengan telak. Saat Sakura masih bingung, Konan menepuk pundak Sakura, "Ikut denganku! Maka Shisui akan selamat!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sakura!" Shisui mendarat di hadapan Sakura dan mendekatkan diri Sakura padanya, menjauh dari Konan, "mereka tipe yang akan tetap membunuhku walaupun sudah mendapatkanmu."

Konan menyeringai kecil, "Ternyata kau pintar."

Dan sekali tebas dari gerakan konan yang secara tiba-tiba dari bawah,tebasan tersebut berhasil memisahkan kaki Shisui dari tubuhnya.

"Aaaarrrghhh!" Shisui terjatuh dan darah tersu mengalir dari kaki buntungnya.

"SHISUI!"

Lengan Sakura ditarik oleh Konan, namun Sakura menahan tubuhnya dan memukul wajah Konan. Sakura memang sangat minim ilmu bela diri, karena Sasori tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk mempelajari ilmu bela diri walaupun itu untuk bertahan.

"Shisui, bertahanlah~" Sakura melepaskan kain bajunya dan menutupi kaki Shisui, namun percuma, erangan Shisui dan darah yang keluar sangat deras.

Hidan dan Deidara berdiri di hadapan Sakura, "Kami harus membawamu.

"Tidak... AKU TIDAK MAU!" jerita Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh Shisui yang mulai lemas.

ZRAAASH!

Tebasan kilat yang menyebabkan kepala Hidan lepas dari tubuhnya membuat Konan dan Deidara menoleh, siapa yang melakukan itu.

Laki-laki bermata onyx, salah satu Uchiha terbaik datang menebas kepala Hidan tanpa ragu dan ekspresi yang dingin. Mereka tahu siapa itu, Konan dan Deidara memundurkan langkah mereka.

"Sasu..ke..." Sakura berucap lemah, air matanya mulai keluar dan wajahnya pucat, masih dengan memeluk tubuh Shisui erat.

Sasuke berdiri membelakangi mereka kemudian melirik, dia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Deidara, kita tidak akan menang melawanya, ingat apa yang dikatakan Yahiko, jika Sasuke ada bersama mereka, kita harus mundur," ucap Konan.

Meihat teman seperjuangannya mati mengenaskan, Deidara merasa kesal dan melempar bom pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih memeluk tubuh Shisui.

Mengetahui bom tersebut, Sasuke menunduk memeluk Sakura memakai jubahnya lalu mengangkat Sakura dan Shisui ke tempat yang lebih aman. Begitu asap bom mulai hilang, sosok Konan dan Deidara sudah tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun... tolong Shisui, dia... dia melindungiku dan..."

"Sakura, tenang," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut sambil membelai rambut pink milik Sakura,"kita bawa keluar dari sini.

Sakura mengangguk ditengah-tengah tangisannya.

Sasuke membawa Shisui di punggungnya, mereka berlari keluar sebelum gua itu runtuh. Akibat ledakan bom yang baru, gua tersebut mulai runtuh, beberapa jalan sudah tertutup akibat reruntuhan.

"Lewat sini!" Sasuke memimpin jalan.

Baju Sakura sudah penuh dengan darah milik Shisui, wajahnya pun sangat kacau. Shisui sudah mulai tidak sadarkan diri, yang dia dengar hanyalah suara Sakura yang selalu memanggil namanya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di reruntuhan batu, napasnya sudah tidak stabil, "Ini jalan terakhir menuju keluar, yang lainnya sudah tertutup rapat, tapi ini..." mata Sasuke tertuju pada bagian atas yang masih terbuka. Namun sangat susah dengan kondisi yang membawa Shisui di punggungnya.

"Turunkan...aku.."

Sakura terkejut dan menoleh, "Jangan! Kau tidak bisa berdiri!"

Gempa terjadi lagi, reruntuhan mulai menyusul menutup area yang masih kosong. Melihat reruntuhan batu tersebut mulai mendatangi mereka, Shisui menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun mengangguk seoah tahu apa yang Shisui inginkan.

"Sakura," panggil Shisui, ketika Sakura mendekat... Shisui mencium keningnya dan berbisik, "selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Shisui kembali memperlihatkan senyuman yang pernah ia tunjukan pada Sakura dulu. Dengan sekali gerakan, Shisui mengangkat Sakura dan melempar tubuh wanita itu ke atas, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berlari cepat menuju lubang jalan keluar. Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura dan berhasil mencapai lubang.

Sasuke berhenti dan melihat ke arah Shisui yang mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... Shisuiii! Shisuiiii! Jangaaaan! Sasuke-kun lepaskan akuu! Lepaskan akuu! Shisuiiii!"

Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar, selebihnya... Shisui tertimbun reruntuhan batu.

Kenangan terakhir yang Shisui miliki hanyalah kain Sakura yang membungkus luka di kaki.

Sakura bersimpuh dengan tangisannya yang meraung di depan gua. Penyesalan menyelimuti dirinya, Sasuke hanya bisa menemani Sakura dengan menepuk pundak wanita yang ia cintai itu.

"Shisuiii...~ salahkuu~ ini salahkuuu...~"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura untuk menenangkan wanita itu, "Bukan salahmu, ini kemauannya sendiri."

"Kalau saja aku tidak mengajaknya ke sini, kalau saja aku pergi sendiri...~"

"Jika kau pergi sendirian dan hal ini terjadi, justru hal itu akan menjadi penyesalan bagi Shisui," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, dia terus menangis sampai lebih dari satu jam lamanya. Ketika dirinya sudah mulai tenang, Sasuke membawa Sakura pulang memakai kuda miliknya. Sakura terdiam sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke pun tidak membahas apa-apa, karena dia tahu saat ini Sakura tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa, hanya satu yang Sakura tanyakan saat ini pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di gua itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada curiga.

Sasuke menghela napas, sudah sepatutnya Sasuke dicurigai karena hanya Sasuke yang tahu Shisui mengawal Sakura ke gua.

"Aku memberikan hadiah pernikahan untukmu melalui Shisui, itu bisa jadi pelacak yang menyambungkan pada kalung milikku," jawab Sasuke yang menunjukkan kalung berbentuk gading kecil dan mengeluarkan aroma khas milik Sasuke.

Sakura tidak merespon. Tragedi Shisui benar-benar membuatnya sangat terpukul.

.

.

Wajah Yahiko terlihat tidak senang atas berita yang disampaikan oleh Deidara dan Konan di istana.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sampai Konan terluka sedikitpun, kau tuli?" geram Yahiko.

"Yahiko, ini luka yang sangat kecil, jangan salahkan-"

"Kau diam! Gara-gara dia tidak menjagamu, makanya kau mendapatkan luka di wajah!" potong Yahiko.

"Hidan terpenggal oleh Sasuke, itu yang harus kita permasalahkan sekarang!" protes Konan.

"Kehilangan satu prajurit yang tidak terlalu handal bukan masalah bagiku, yang jelas, jika apa yang baru saja Neji informasikan itu benar, maka Sakura harus berada di pihak kita," jelas Yahiko, "apa kalian menyebut nama Sasori ketika mengajaknya?"

Konan dan Deidara saling tatap, mereka sangat melupakan hal itu.

"BODOH! PANTAS SAJA DIA TIDAK MAU IKUT DENGAN SUKA RELA!" bentak Yahiko.

"Maaf, kami lupa," ucap Deidara.

Yahiko berdiri dan meraih kertas surat yang baru sampai tadi pagi dari Neji, "Jika apa yang Neji katakan itu benar, maka Sakura harus menikah dengan Nagato," ucap Yahiko.

"Memangnya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji?"

Yahiko memberikan surat itu pada Konan dan tersenyum licik, "Bukti bahwa Sakura adalah satu-satunya keturunan asli dari suku Elf."

Konan terbelalak, "Elf? Itu artinya..."

"Dia bisa membankitkan Ashura untuk melawan Uchiha." Yahiko terlihat optimis.

"Kudengar, Sakura punya adik. Jika Sakura keturunan asli, maka seharusnya Sasori dan adiknya pun..."

"Tidak," potong Deidara, "Sakura bukan adik kandung Sasori."

Yahiko mengangkat satu alisnya, "Sasori cerita padaku." lanjut Deidara, "bahwa Sakura di adopsi oleh ras Haruno."

"Hooo, menarik, jadi?" tanya Yahiko.

"Ketika mereka mengadopsi Sakura, ibu Sasori sedang mengandung anak perempuan, maka dari itu..."

"AHAHAHAHAHA, sangat menarik. Satu-satunya keturunan murni suku Elf masih ada, dan kemampuannya menghidupkan makhluk hidup itu sedang diincar oleh segala suku, termasuk kita, Neji, dan Uchiha." Ujar Yahiko.

"Tapi kita punya Sasori, akan lebih mudah mengajak Sakura bergabung jika kita memanfaatkan kakaknya," ucap Konan.

Yahiko menatap sinis, "Itulah kenapa aku memerintahkan kalian agar menyebut nama Sasori!" Yahiko duduk di singgahsana nya, "tapi tidak apa-apa, kita lihat saja nanti, Uchiha."

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke telah tiba di istana Uchiha, beberapa pengawal terlihat cemas melihat Sakura yang berlumuran darah, termasuk Itachi dan Karin yang sedang melintas di halaman istana. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pada mereka agar tidak mendekat dulu untuk saat ini. Wajah Sakura terlihat kosong, darah yang masih menempel di wajahnya pun diabaikan, Sakura menolak Sasuke untuk membersihkannya. Sampai Madara datang dan melihat keadaan calon istrinya.

Madara hanya diam melipat kedua tangannya di dalam jubah, namun tersirat kecemasan pada raja goblin itu. Madara menuruni anak tangga, membuat semua yang menyaksikan itu merasa tegang. Madara merengkuh wajah Sakura dan menatap mata Sakura dengan seksama, seolah sedang melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Madara terlihat mengerti, seperti sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, jemarinya mengusap darah di wajah Sakura dan air mata yang kembali mengalir, "Sudah tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar kalimat Madara membuat Sakura melepaskan tangisannya lagi. Kali ini jerit tangis Sakura benar-benar terdengar pilu, bahkan Karin pun smapai menutup mulutnya dan mengeluarkan air mata seolah merasakan pilu yang Sakura alami. Berkali-kali Sakura mencetuskan kalimat 'balas mereka' atau 'bunuh mereka' sambil mencengkram jubah Madara, membuat sang raja pun memutuskan sesuatu yang membuat para ras Uchiha bergidik. Tatapan Madara langsung dipahami oleh mereka.

Naruto yang kebetulan sedang mampir menatap Sasuke penuh dengan tanya, "Teme, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, tatapannya masih tertuju oleh Madara yang membawa Sakura masuk ke istana mereka, "Shisui tewas, tertimbun batu di gua, karena Akatsuki menyerang mereka."

"Akatsuki!?"

Sasuke melirik sinis, "Ya, salah satu temanmu itu, sebaiknya kaupikirkan dari sekarang, berada di pihak mana posisimu."

"Teme, kau tahu sendiri aku netral," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mencengkram jubah Naruto dengan geram, "Di dalam dunia perang ini tidak ada yang namanya netral, kau harus memilih berada di kubu mana, akan kuberi waktu kau sampai memilih, jika saat itu tiba dan kau belum bisa memilih, maka aku akan membuangmu." Sasuke melepaskan cengramannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Karin terlihat cemas, Itachi menggenggam tangan Karin untuk menenangkannya, "Apapun yang keluargamu pilih, aku ingin kau di sampingku."

Wajah Itachi terlihat tegas namun pilu, dia bisa merasakan kesedihan Sakura yang sangat mendalam. Karin mengangguk dan membalas genggaman Itachi.

.

.

Sasori bertugas menjaga gerbang utama, tragedy Shisui belum sampai di telinganya, Yahiko menyembunyikan hal itu, dia tidak mau sampai Sasori tahu bahwa adik tercintanya itu sempat terluka. Tatapannya tertuju pada sosok yang sedang menunggangi kuda, sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

"Hyuuga?" Tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tiba dan turun dari kudanya, menatap Sasori dengan tatapan serius, "Aku harus bertemu dengan Yahiko."

.

.

"Ungh~ akh.. hah… hah… aaahhhhh, huhuhuuu… uungghh!"

"Sakura, atur napasmu, coba untuk tenang."

Madara mengusap punggung calon istrinya yang masih meringkuk menangis di atas kasur. Tangisannya tidak berhenti, setiap kali dia mengingat adegan Shisui tertimbun dan ketika Konan menebas kaki Shisui di hadapan Sakura, wanita berambut pink ini hamper kehabisan napas.

"Shi…sui… aku.. karena … karena aku… dia… hah… hah… aakkhhh!"

Madara merangkul Sakura memakai satu tangan dan mendongakan kepalanya, dia membuka mulut Sakura dan memberikannya napas buatan. Perlahan, berulang-ulang, sampai Sakura bisa membuat napasnya sendiri stabil. Merasa Sakura sudah mulai stabil, Madara menatap cemas calon ratu nya itu. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat pilu membuat Madara kesal. Kebencian mulai menyelimuti darah sang raja Goblin.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua, untukmu, untuk Izuna, untuk Shisui."

Sakura mulai lemas, matanya tertutup dan tertidur di dalam pelukan Madara. Sang raja kini meletakkan Sakura di kasur dan menyelimutinya, dia keluar dan memberikan isyarat pada pengawal bahwa seluruh Uchiha harus berkumpul malam ini juga.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : maaf akan typo ku yah T^T kalau sempet aku benerin, kalau ngga... yasudah aku pasrah T^T

btw, makasih yang masih mau nungguin chapter baru ini.

untuk SIN, aku belum tau kapan bisa update, kayaknya harus fokus sama satu cerita dulu supaya lancar hahahaa, maaf yaaahh...

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap kosong suasana di luar kamar melalui jendela. Kejadian Shisui yang tewas karena melindunginya terus menerus menjadi mimpi buruk. Beberapa kali di tengah malam Sakura selalu menjerit. Madara selalu ada untuknya ketika Sakura terserang hyperventilate karena panik atas mimpi yang ia alami. Prajurit utusan Madara telah berkumpul dan mulai berlatih dengan sangat serius, dengan langsung Madara yang memantau mereka.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Sakura berhasil menapakkan kaki di lantai ini adalah keinginan balas dendamnya untuk Shisui, kehilangan Shisui rasanya seperti kehilang Sasori. Sakura terus menerus menjerit balas dendam pada Madara, dan tentu saja sang raja selalu memenuhi keinginan sang ratu-calon ratu.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura resmi dinobatkan sebagai istri Madara, upacara pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan beberapa jam lagi, Sakura dirias secantik mungkin, dengan pakaian khas goblin... lucu memang, Sakura dari suku elf memakai pakaian khas goblin. Pengantin pria tidak diizinkan untuk menemui pengantin wanita, begitu pula sebaliknya, Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana sosok Madara saat ini.

Setelah semua siap, pelayan-pelayan menuntun Sakura menuju tempat upacara pernikahan yang sakral. Sebuah kolam besar dengan air mancur kecil di tengahnya, patung Indra pun terpahat dengan sangat rapi di sana. Fugaku mengenakan pakaian resmi goblin. Mereka serba hitam, Madara mengenakan pakaian resmi raja, jubah hitam dengan mahkota besar di kepalanya. Rambut panjang Madara diikat rapi, jubah megahnya terlihat sangat gagah menyelimuti bahu laki-laki yang selalu melindunginya.

Sakura berjalan, mengenakan baju resmi milik goblin, gaun hitam panjang dengan bagian dada yang terbuka, namun pundak Sakura tertutup jubah hitam yang megah dan ukuran yang lebih kecil dari punya Madara. Sakura menyanggul rambutnya ke atas, membiarkan anak-anak rambut di sisi-sisi pelipisnya sedikit keluar agar terlihat anggun. Sarung tangan hitam menyelimuti tangan mungil milik Sakura.

Madara terpesona oleh penampilan Sakura, begitu pula wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink ini, Sakura sangat gugup karena betapa tampannya Madara yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sekilas Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di berisan depan, ekspresi Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum gugup sekarang berubah menjadi bingung karena Sasuke memasang wajah pilu.

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan hal itu, saat ini posisinya sejajar oleh Madara. Fugaku mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pembuka, diiringi oleh alunan musik khas goblin dan nyanyian. Selesai itu semua, Fugaku menyerahkan dua benda sakral dalam suku mereka, mahkota ratu dan cincin keramat. Fugaku menyerahkannya pada Madara, laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang membuat wanita itu merasa aman.

Dipakaikannya mahkota pada kepala Sakura, wanita itu sedikit membungkuk untuk menghormati sang raja, begitu mahkota terpakai, Madara membuka sarung tangan hitam milik Sakura dan memasukkan cincin pada jari manis Sakura.

Mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, raja dan ratu. Serentak, seluruh goblin memberi hormat dan berlutut pada mereka. Sakura menatap seluruh goblin yang sangat menghormati Madara, lalu tatapannya berpindah pada sosok Madara yang terlihat sangat gagah memimpin semua ini. Sakura bertekad harus menjadi ratu yang hebat juga demi mereka, demi Madara yang sudah berjuang sendirian selama ini. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, mendongakkan sedikit dagu dan pandangannya, gerakan ini disadari oleh Madara, dan sang raja merasa bangga pada wanita pilihannya ini. Madara menggenggam tangan Sakura, seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Madara dan Sakura duduk di singgahsana mereka, menyaksinak seluruh goblin berpesta. Mereka menari, bernyanyi, tertawa dan mabuk sampai benar-benar tidak sadar. Madara hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Sakura pun berusaha untuk tersenyum. Melihat Madara tak ber-ekspresi, Sakura menggenggam pelan telapak tangan sang raja, "Mereka berbahagia, setidaknya hargai itu," ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

Madara menatap lembut pada Sakura, dia tahu...sangat tahu bahwa dalam hati Sakura merasa kesedihan yang mendalam, di hari pernikahannya, tidak ada kakaknya, Shisui pun tewas, sedangkan Madara... dia hanya ingin ada Izuna menyaksikan harapan adiknya itu yaitu menikah. Izuna selalu meledek Madara dengan candaan seperti.. menikahlah, carilah istri, dan semacam itu, ketika semua terwujud... Izuna tidak ada.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia," ucap Madara tiba-tiba pada Sakura.

Kalimat itu membuat Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang sudah lama tidak Madara lihat, dan entah kenapa Madara ingin sekali memeluk wanita-nya itu. Sakura tidak menyadarai bahwa dari tadi Madara menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat lembut, hanya para prajurit yang menyadari hal ini, Sakura fokus pada Itachi dan Karin yang sedang menikmati pesta, mereka berdansa ria dengan musik yang ceria, sesekali mereka diganggu oleh Naruto dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkekeh.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk di kursi jendral dengan sake yang membuatnya termenung, Madara menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Madara bukan raja yang bodoh yang tidak menyadari perasaan sesama ras-nya, dia sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai Sakura... begitu pula Shisui, tapi Madara yakin bahwa Sakura pasti memilihnya, karena itu... dalam hari yang berbahagia ini, Madara memutuskan untuk berbaik hati...

Madara berdiri dan mengangkat satu tangannya, tanda agar mereka memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sang raja. Seketika musik berhenti, yang menari dan bernyanyi langsung terdiam.

"Di hari yang membahagiakan ini," ucap Madara dengan tegas, Sakura sendiri bingung apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Madara, "aku akan mengizinkan siapapun, mendapat kehormatan untuk mengajak sang ratu berdansa."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berani, walaupun dalam hati mereka menjerit ingin mengajak Sakura berdansa.

"Tidak ada? Apakah sang ratu tidak diinginkan?" ucap Madara dengan tegas, membuat yang lain bergidik.

Jelas saja tidak ada yang berani menerima tawaran tersebut, siapa yang berani menerima tawaran-

"Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh saya menerima tawaran tersebut?"

-itu.

Sasuke, seluruh pandangan mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang berdiri dan menghampiri raja dan ratu. Sasuke berlutu satu kaki di hadapan ratu dengan mengulurkan satu tangannya, menawarkan dansa yang diberikan oleh sang raja.

Sakura sedikit ragu, namun dia melihat Madara yang menatapnya dengan tegas namun lembut, Madara mengangguk, memberi kode agar Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada tangan Sasuke, "Dengan senang hati."

Sasuke berdiri dan menuntun Sakura pelan-pelan, ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan musik mulai dimainkan. Musik yang sangat indah, terkesan romantis dan membuat Sasuke terbawa suasana. Madara duduk dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan Sasuke.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ng, terima kasih," jawab Sakura.

"Dengar," ucap Sasuke dengan sangat lembut, "nikmati hari bahagiamu, kesampingkan dulu masalah-"

"Aku tahu," potong Sakura yang kini tersenyum, "terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke mencengkram pelan tangan Sakura.

Kenapa... kenapa wanita ini bukan miliknya...

 ** _DUAR!_**

Suara ledakan yang sangat dahsyat hingga menggetarkan tanah Uchiha, Sasuke reflek memeluk Sakura, semua berlindung dan menutupi kepala masing-masing, Madara berdiri dan melihat hujan anak panah. Dengan hanya membentangkan satu tangan ke atas, Madara berhasil membuat lapisan pelindung agar ras-nya tidak tersakiti.

"Ini perang," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura, "kau harus sembunyi!"

Madara berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Sakura, "Bawa Sakura pada Indra," perintah Madara pada Sasuke, sebelum pergi... Madara merengkuh wajah Sakura, "kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

Sakura mengangguk.

Begitu Sasuke menarik Sakura, seluruh prajurit dengan serentak meraih senjata mereka. Itachi mengambil baju perangnya, Karin pun ikut serta, sedangkan Naruto masih bimbang, siapa yang harus dia pihak. Madara berjalan menuju pintu gerbang utama, dikawal oleh Fugaku dan Minato yang menjadi kaki tangannya. Terlihat pasukan suku goblin, gabungan dua kerajaan yang bersatu untuk menyerang tanah Uchiha.

"Sudah saatnya kau turun tahta, Madara," ujar Yahiko.

Madara melepas mahkota dan jubahnya," Kurasa kau cari mati, Yahiko."

Yahiko membuang ludahnya, "Kautahu, saat Akatsuki dan Hyuuga bersatu, kau akan kalah telak."

"Lalu, jika aku mati, siapa yang akan menjadi raja?" tanya Madara dengan santai, "kau, atau Hyuuga?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka saling tatap, itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah mereka bahas sebelumnya. Madara menyeringai, "Sepertinya kalian belum mendisukusikannya dengan benar, calon raja yang buruk."

"Sebelum itu," ujar salah satu prajurit berambut merah yang mengambil langkah ke barisan depan, "serahkan Sakura, adikku."

.

.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura berlari menuju gua bawah tanah, Sakura melempar mahkota ratu yang ia pakai, saat ini bukan saatnya mencemaskan mahkota akan rusak atau patah, saat ini yang penting adalah membangkitkan Indra. Ketika mereka sampai pada sosok Indra, kedua mata mereka terbelalak oleh sosok laki-laki berambut merah pekat dengan mata yang aneh, menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke yang menarik Sakura ke belakangnya.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Sakura, ikutlah denganku, kita bisa membuat dunia ini damai."

Sakura memicingkan matanya, apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan adalah mencoba untuk menghancurkan es yang melindungi Indra, "Kau ingin menghancurkan Indra, kenapa?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu, kau ikut denganku... maka tidak akan ada yang mati hari ini."

Kalimat itu, Sakura merasa tidak asing dengan kalimat tersebut, seketika Sakura mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi di gua tempat Shisui tewas. Sakura tersentak kaget, "Kau! Kau salah satu diantara mereka! Yang berusaha membunuhku di gua!"

Laki-laki itu mendekat, "Kau salah paham, kami tidak akan pernah mau membunuhmu."

Sasuke tanpa ragu menebas tombaknya pada leher laki-laki tersebut, sehingga meninggalkan bekas goresan kecil pada lehernya.

Laki-laki itu menyeka darah yang keluar dari lehernya kemudian menjilat darah tersebut, "Kalau kau tidak mau ikut dengan pasrah, maka kekerasan pun harus kulakukan."

"Apa-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Dengan sangat singkat, laki-laki tersebut berada di belakang Sasuke dan mengunci tubuh Sakura memakai kedua lengannya.

"Sejak kapan!?"

Sakura menggeram.

Tidak...

Kali ini Sakura menolak pasrah dan mengandalkan yang lain. Sakura menggigit lengan laki-laki itu, begitu cengkramannya longgar, Sakura mendorong tubuh laki-laki tersebut dan berlari mendekati Indra.

"Akh!" tiba-tiba Sakura merintih.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada mereka, beberapa helaian rambut dan darah Sakura, "Ini sudah cukup, terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Sakura baru menyadarinya, ternyata kulit lengannya tergores sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

Begitu laki-laki tersebut akan pergi, Sasuke dengan cekatan menghalanginya, "Langkahi mayatku."

"Tidak ada syarat yang lebih sulit?"

Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata biasa, mereka mulai saling menyerang. Sakura berusaha untuk mengabaikan mereka dan memulai ritual membangkitkan Indra, namun bayangannya terhadap Shisui masih terngiang, dia takut nasib Sasuke akan sama dengan Shisui. Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Sasuke menyerang tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya dia sadar siapa yang ia lawan saat ini, "Kau! Kau Nagato!" ucap Sasuke.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," respon Nagato meremehkan.

Saat Nagato akan membalas serangan Sasuke, pedang yang ia gunakan sangat panjang, dia juga tidak akan membiarkan Sakura melakukan ritual pembangkitan Indra, sambil menyerang Sasuke, Nagato juga mengincar Sakura agar wanita itu tidak melaksanakan ritualnya. Ketika Nagato akan menyerang Sakura, tiba-tiba tangan yang menggenggam helaian rambut Sakura terasa seperti disengat, sangat sakit sehingga Nagato melempar helaian rambut Sakura.

Sasuke heran melihat apa yang terjadi, ditambah lagi helaian rambut itu bergerak sendiri dan menghampiri sosok Sakura lalu menyatukannya lagi dengan helaian rambut yang lain.

Tidak masuk akal...

Nagato menggertakkan giginya, dia berlari ke arah Sakura dan membuat simbol pada tangannya, lalu menyemburkan angin kencang pada Sakura. Melihat serangan itu, Sasuke tidak mungkin mengeluarkan jurus apinya, bisa-bisa Sakura terbakar, tapi Sasuke tidak punya lapisan pelindung, hanya Madara yang bisa melakukan itu.

"Sakura!" Hanya ini yang bisa Sasuke lakukan, menghadang serangan memakai tubuhnya sendiri.

Melihat tubuh Sasuke di hadapannya membuat Sakura mengingat sosok Shisui.

"TIDAK!" jerit Sakura.

Seketika, terbentuk lapisan pelindung di sekeliling Sakura dan Sasuke jurus Nagato pun terpental balik mengenai dirinya. Melihat apa yang terjadi membuat mereka bingung, siapa yang mengeluarkan lapisan pelindung ini?

.

.

"Adikmu?" tanya Madara dengan santai, "siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Sakura! Kalian menyanderanya, bebaskan dia!" hentak Sasori.

Madara menyeringai, "Lalu, jika kuserahkan dia, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Membawanya pulang ke desa yang sudah mengkhianatinya?"

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, "Mengkhianatinya?" tanya Sasori sambil menoleh pada Neji yang mulai panik karena menyembunyikan kenyataannya pada Sasori.

Madara menyeringai, "Sepertinya sahabat barumu itu tidak memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya."

Sasori masih menatap Neji dengan tatapan curiga, "K-kau jangan mau diperdaya Madara!" geram Neji, "kau tahu sendiri Uchiha itu pintar memanipulasi!"

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada adikmu." kali ini Itachi yang berbicara dengan posisi yang hampir menyamai Madara, seolah akan melindungi raja nya itu dari serangan apapun, "apa yang ras Haruno lakukan padanya."

Sasori masih tidak mengerti, tidak ada yang melaporkan apa-apa padanya, Hinata maupun Neji yang sering berkunjung ke istana Akatsuki pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau pasti sudah mencuci otak Sakura sehingga dia membatalkan pertunangannya denganku dan mau menikah denganmu, sebagai raja... caramu sangat kotor, Madara," hina Neji.

"Jaga mulut kalian!" Fugaku tanpa ragu langsung menyerang, memerintahkan prajurit bawahannya untuk mengikutinya.

Pertarungan langsung terjadi, Karin dan Mikoto bergegas kembali ke istana Uchiha agar tidak terkena serangan, mereka membawa para wanita lain untuk ikut dengannya. Obito memasang goggle dan mengambil pedang untuk ikut terjun ke perang. Obito salah satu prajurit andalan Uchiha, kekuatannya setara dengan Sasuke. Rin menuntun Mikoto dan Karin agar ikut ke ruang yang disediakan khusus jika terjadi perang.

Yahiko menyerang Madara, wajahnya menyeringai seolah menunggu saat ini tiba. Neji yang tadinya akan mengikuti langkah Yahiko kini terhenti karena melihat Sasori yang tidak menggerakkan kakinya sedikitpun, "Apa yang kaulakukan?! Bantu Yahiko!"

Ada keraguan dalam diri Sasori, apa yang diucapkan Madara... apakah benar Sakura dikhianati oleh ras Haruno? Sasori mencengkram tombaknya, dia melaju mendekati Madara, namun bukan untuk menyerangnya, "Madara, katakan dimana Sakura." tatapan Sasori terlihat beda dari yang tadi, tidak ada dendam, hanya rasa penasaran akan hal yang harus dia pastikan.

Madara menyeringai dan mendorong Sasori ke arah istana belakang dan memberi kode pada salah satu prajurit agar mengantar Sasori, seketika Madara mengangkat satu tangan untuk memberi perintah pada seluruh prajurit, "Lindungi dia!" ujar Madara sambil menunjuk Sasori.

Neji terlihat kesal, "Dasar pengkhianat!" geramnya.

Yahiko tidak mempedulikan hal itu, dia terus menerus menyerang Madara dengan sekuat tenaga, namun apa daya tenaga Madara jauh lebih besar dan kuat ketimbang dirinya. Semua bertarung mati-matian, dengan jumlah yang banyak, Uchiha tidak terkalahkan, ditambah Itachi turun tangan, dengan kekuatan barunya yang ia dapat dari darah Sakura, bisa dengan mudah dia melempar musuh-musuhnya.

.

.

"Mikoto-sama, anda tolong masuk ke dalam bersama Karin-sama, jangan sampai ada yang keluar," ujar Rin sambil mengatur beberapa pelayan yang bersiap mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi pakaian tempur, "kau, jaga terus di sini bersama mereka, aku dan yang lain akan terjun ke medan perang."

"Rin," cegah Karin, "aku ikut."

"Jangan bercanda, aku akan dibunuh Itachi-sama jika kubiarkan kau ikut," tolak Rin, "ayo semua bergegas!"

.

.

Sasuke tercengang melihat lapisan pelindung berwarna hijau emerald tembus pandang, jika itu milik Uchiha, seharusnya berwarna biru. Sakura pun hanya terdiam, namun tatapannya kembali menuju Nagato yang sudah tidak ada di tempat, merasa Nagato sudah tidak ada... lapisan itu menipis.

"Akh!"

Suara Sakura merintih, Nagato berada di belakang mereka. melipat kedua tangan Sakura dan menutup mulutnya, "Andai saja kau menurut dan menjadi pengantinku, aku tidak akan sekasar ini padamu." dengan satu gerakan, Nagato menjambak dan mengambil beberapa helai rambut Sakura.

"Nggh!"

Ketika Sasuke akan menyerangnya, Nagato melempar tubuh Sakura pada Sasuke kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan gua tersebut. Sakura masih meringis dan mengusap kepalanya. Sasuke sempat ragu, haruskah dia mengejar Nagato atau tetap di sini bersama Sakura, namun rasa cintanya pada Sakura membuatnya untuk tetap di sini, tatapan Sasuke terbelalak ketika dia melihat rambut Sakura tumbuh lagi.

"Inikah kekuatan Elf?" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

Semua berperang, dari laki-laki sampai perempuan, bahkan Hinata pun ikut turun tangan, Hinata akan menyerang tempat persembunyian Mikoto dan Karin, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Naruto yang menghadangnya, "Permainanmu ini keterlaluan nona."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, tatapannya sinis kemudian dia mendongakan wajahnya, "Ada di pihak mana dirimu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Pertempuran ini tidak menguntungkan apa-apa untukku, Sasuke dan Yahiko, mereka sama-sama temanku."

"Munafik!" Sentak Hinata "kau tidak bisa memilih karena takut, 'kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan Hinata meneruskan, "Kau takut kehilangan salah satu antara mereka, padahal kedua orang tuamu sangat tegas membela Uchiha."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, aku bebas memilih dengan siapa aku berteman," jawab Naruto, "bahkan aku tertarik berteman denganmu, kau cantik."

"Cih." Hinata mendecih, "tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu menjadikan Neji sebagai raja!"

Naruto bergerak cepat mendekati Hinata, sangat cepat sehingga saat ini Naruto tepat berada di hadapannya, "Kau sangat ambisius ternyata, aku- Akh!"

Tubuh Hinata menegang karena kaget, kedua matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Nagato muncul dan menghampirinya, "K-kau.."

"Aku butuh dia," ujar Nagato sambil mengangkut tubuh Naruto.

Aura Nagato terasa mengerikan bagi Hinata sehingga wanita itu tidak dapat bergerak, "B-butuh untuk apa?"

Pertanyaan Hinata dijawab oleh tatapan membunuh dari Nagato. Wanita itu terpaku oleh tatapan yang sangat tajam dan menakutkan itu. Setelah Hinata diam, Nagato menyiulkan suaranya dengan sangat kencang, membuat Yahiko yang sedang menyerang Madara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Mundur!" Perintah Yahiko.

Seluruh pasukan Akatsuki mundur dengan sangat cekatan, mereka tertawa dengan bangga ketika Yahiko memberikan perintah. Kecuali Neji yang masih menatap Madara dengan sangat sinis.

Deidara menaiki kudanya dan menatap Yahiko dengan cemas, "Yahiko-sama, apa rencana kita berhasil?"

Sebelum menjawab, Yahiko memperhatikan sekeliling dan mencermati ekspresi semua Uchiha yang memasang wajah waspada, Yahiko menyeringai dan memutar arah kudanya, "Sukses besar."

.  
.

Sakura menempelkan telapak tangannya Pada es yang membekukan sosok Indra, Sasuke melindunginya dari belakang, ketika Sakura akan memotong pergelangan tangannya memakai belati, suara yang tidak asing memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh, kedua matanya terbelalak, dia menjatuhkan belati untuk menutup mulutnya, "Sasori... Nii-san..."

.  
.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasori nii-san..."

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas campur lega karena melihat sosok adiknya baik-baik saja. Sasori berlari menghampiri Sakura, mengabaikan sosok Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mulutnya seperti terkunci, ditambah dia melihat sosok kakaknya memakai baju tempur milik Akatsuki. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasori dan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan khawatir, "Nii-san, kenapa bisa ada di sini? Kenapa pakai baju perang milik Akatsuki?"

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke desa?" tanya Sasori balik.

Sakura tidak mau menjawab, dia yakin Sasori tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kita bisa bahas di istanaku," ujar suara berat dari pintu masuk.

Sasuke menoleh dan langsung memberi hormat. Madara menghampiri Sakura, dia tidak lagi memakai mahkota rajanya, bahkan jubahnya pun ia lepas entah kemana, melihat Sakura baik-baik saja membuat Madara lega dan langsung memeluk istrinya, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Sasori tercengang melihat sosok Madara yang bisa cemas pada kondisi selain dirinya.

.

.

Suasana istana terasa tegang, walaupun perang yang sangat mendadak itu berakhir dengan sangat menjanggal, mereka bersyukur tidak ada yang terluka parah, dan pastinya ratu mereka baik-baik saja. Mikoto memeluk Sakura ketika dirinya hadir di dalam istana, begitu pula dengan Karin yang sempat mencemaskan dirinya. Sakura menenangkan dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, Madara duduk di singgahsana miliknya, kali ini Sakura mendampinginya.

"Hari ini," ucap Madara, "hari dimana pernikahanku dengan Sakura berlangsung, namun dengan sangat disayangkan ras Akatsuki menyerang, mereka pikir kita akan menurunkan pengawasan." Madara memberi kode pada salah satu prajurit, prajurit itu datang dengan membawa Sasori dan mendorongnya di hadapan Madara, hal itu membuat Sakura tersentak dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Madara menghentikan gerakan Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya, "percaya padaku," bisik Madara.

Berbagai bisikan terjadi di ruangan yang megah tersebut, beberapa mereka berbisik agar menghukum mati Sasori karena Sasori mengenakan pakaian perang milik Akatsuki. Beberapa ada yang bertanya-tanya siapa sosok Sasori ini. Sakura menatap nanar pada Sasori yang diikat kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Apa yang kauinginkan sekarang?" tanya Madara.

Sasori menatap tajam pada Madara kemudian tatapannya melembut pada Sakura, "Aku ingin kalian membebaskan Sakura, adikku."

Bisikkan semakin ramai.

"Dan?" tanya Madara lagi.

"Aku akan menggantikannya di sini, hanya saja, bebaskan Sakura," pinta Sasori, "aku tidak peduli kalian telah mencuci otaknya atau mempengaruhinya dengan sihir, aku ingin kalian mengembalikan Sakura, aku tidak sudi Sakura berada dengan kalian para Goblin yang sadis dan-"

"Nii-san..." potong Sakura. Suara Sakura membuat semua terdiam, ruangan terasa sunyi seketika karena penasaran apa yang akan Sakura katakan selanjutnya, "aku menetap di sini atas kemauanku sendiri."

"Sakura, kau telah di-"

"Aku tidak dipengaruhi oleh siapapun. Madara... dia menyelamatkanku dari ras Haruno, ras-ku sendiri yang ingin membunuhku, Madara menyelamatkanku," jawab Sakura lagi, "Madara sempat akan mengembalikanku ke desa, begitu aku diantar olehnya... mereka membuangku, mereka tidak menerimaku," lanjut Sakura sambil berjalan menuju Sasori.

Madara membiarkan Sakura, karena ini adalah momentnya, Madara tidak ingin merusak moment berharga milik istrinya. Sakura kini berada di hadapan Sasori dan melepaskan ikatannya. Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Sasori dan menciumnya, "Aku bahagia di sini, nii-san."

Wajah Sasori menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak mengerti, "Mereka sadis, Sakura."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura yang menutup matanya, "aku tidak membenarkan hal itu, tapi mereka berubah," lanjut Sakura yang meyakini Sasori, "mereka tidak lagi seperti dulu, mereka memperlakukanku layaknya ras mereka, bangsa mereka."

"Kita Elf, mereka Goblin, kita tidak akan pernah bersatu," geram Sasori.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Sasori dengan kecewa, "Lalu... apa yang kaulakukan dengan Akatsuki? Kau Elf, kenapa bergabung dengan Akatsuki yang merupakan Goblin?"

"Aku lakukan itu untukmu! Aku menjual harga diriku sebagai Elf untuk menyelamatkanmu!" bentak Sasori.

Merasa sang ratu dikasari, para pengawal menghunuskan pedang pada Sasori, namun Madara mengangkat tangan agar mereka tidak melakukan tindakan apapun. Sakura menatap Madara seolah mengucapkan terima kasih pada suaminya. Sakura kembali menatap Sasori, "Lihat... Madara tidak membunuhmu, tidak membunuhku... Madara... dia menyayangiku."

Sasori tidak sudi memandang Madara, bahkan Sakura pun tidak ia tatap.

"Nii-san... aku mohon..."

"Aku harus kembali," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Kemana? Aku yakin Akatsuki akan memenggalmu," ujar Itachi, menghadang Sasori memakai pedangnya.

"Desa." Sasori menjawab.

Tidak ada yang merespon, ketika Sasori berdiri, dia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, dadanya sakit dan rasanya ingin sekali muntah. Sasori membungkukkan tubuhnya...

"Nii-san?" Sakura yang menyadari gerakan aneh kakaknya langsung memegangi lengan Sasori.

"Ukh..." Sasori melemah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nii-san!"

Madara bangkit dan memberi perintah, "Bawa dia ke kamar sebelah kamarku, siapkan tabib atau siapapun yang bisa merawatnya. Perlakukan dia sebagai Uchiha."

Mendengar perintah Madara membuat Sakura merasa sangat bersyukur telah menikah dengannya. Sakura menatap Madara dengan tatapan sendu, anatara berterima kasih dan cemas. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan istrinya, Madara mengangguk... memberi izin pada Sakura agar berada di samping kakaknya.

.

.

Sasori membuka kedua matanya, dilihat Sakura yang sedang memeras handuk di pojok ruangan kemudian kembali ke arahnya, "Ah, sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menempelkan kembali handuk pada kening Sasori.

Sasori tidak menjawab, dia kembali memejamkan kedua mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apa yang kulewatkan?"

Sakura menggenggam satu tangan Sasori dan menciumnya, "Nii-san, aku sudah mengerti sekarang, kenapa kau dirawat oleh Haruno, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku, karena aku keturunan murni Elf yang bisa menghidupkan kembali makhluk hidup."

Sasori menatap pilu wajah Sakura yang kini tersenyum, "Kau adikku. Adik kandungku... tapi kenapa hanya kau yang dikaruniai hal itu... ini tidak adil untukmu..."

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, "Adil atau tidaknya, aku bersyukur bisa sampai sini."

Sasori terbelalak, "Bersyukur?! Apa kau gila!? Mereka telah membunuh beberapa Elf yang masuk ke dalam istana ini, dan kau malah bersyukur!?"

"Nii-san," potong Sakura dengan tatapan serius, "kalau saat itu aku tidak kembali pada Madara... saat ini kau tidak bisa melihatku, aku tidak akan hidup, aku akan dibunuh oleh ras Haruno... dan Hyuga."

Sasori tertegun mendengar nama Hyuga, "Hyuga? Neji?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Saat itu aku hanya melihat Hinata," jawab Sakura, "namun... jika benar Neji mencintaiku... kenapa dia tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku di sini?"

Benar juga, Sasori baru kepikiran hal itu.

"Dia hanya mengincar tahta sebagai raja Goblin," lanjut Sakura.

Sasori kembali terdiam sampai Sakura kembali berbicara, "Aku... ingin menghentikan semua ini," ucap Sakura sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi jendela, "jika aku berhasil membangkitkan Indra, semua Goblin tidak akan berani macam-macam, mereka akan patuh dan dunia akan kembali damai."

Benar apa yang Sakura katakan, konon katanya Indra adalah satu-satunya Goblin yang memiliki kekuatan paling sakti, sehingga tidak ada yang berani macam-macam jika Indra sudah bangkit.

"Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika Indra bangkit memakai kekuatanmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Madara akan menolongku agar aku aman, dia akan memberikan setengah energi kehidupannya padaku," jawab Sakura.

Sasori semakin tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Madara yang tekenal dengan kesadisannya ini sekarang bisa sangat mencintai adiknya.

"Kau apakan Madara sampai bisa luluh seperti ini padamu?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah heran.

Sakura menatap kesal namun dia tahu maksud Sasori adalah becanda, Sakura menghampiri Sasori dan memberikan senyuman manjanya, "Selamat datang kembali, Sasori nii-san."

.

.

Madara memainkan gelas yang ia genggam, saat ini di kamarnya terjadi rapat mendadak antara Madara dan prajurit khusus, Sasuke, Obito, Itachi dan Fugaku. Mendengar apa yang diceritakan Sasuke membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan menjadi tegang.

"Lapisan pelindung katamu?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada tidak percaya, "apa kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Benar-benar jelas, dan lapisan itu terasa seperti milik anda, Madara-sama."

Madara memutar otak, siapa yang melindungi Sakura? Apakah Indra?

"Indra-sama?" tebak Obito, seolah mewakili pemikiran sang raja.

"Tidak, Indra-sama benar-benar tertidur di dalam bongkahan es itu," jawab itachi.

"Tapi bisa jadi, karena kejadiannya tepat berada di hadapan Indra-sama," ucap Sasuke membenarkan.

"Akan kuurus masalah itu nanti, sekarang yang lebih penting..." Madara menatap dua sosok yang kini terlihat sangat terpuruk, "bagaimana caranya kita menyelamatkan Naruto."

Kushina terus menangis dan dipeluk oleh Karin. Minato bangkit dan berlutut satu kaki pada Madara, "Apapun akan kami lakukan demi Naruto."

"Madara-sama, kita harus cepat," ujar Karin, "karena kalau sampai mereka membangkitkan monster di dalam diri Naruto, kita semua tidak akan selamat."

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah membangkitkan Indra-sama secepat mungkin," usul Itachi.

"Apa anda siap?" tanya Obito.

Madara tidak menjawab, Madara siap kapan saja... masalahnya di sini adalah kondisi Sakura, apakah dia siap? Madara memanggil pelayan dengan jentikan jari, "Bawa Sakura padaku, sekarang."

"Siap!"

Sang pelayan bergegas keluar.

Sakura meracik daun obat yang ia dapat dari bukit Uchiha, obat itu adalah penawar racun untuk Sasori yang terkenca darah Sakura. Begitu selesai meraciknya, Sakura memberikannya pada Sasori.

"Kau yakin ini obatnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Sangat yakin, Madara mengizinkanku mengambilnya, dia sangat baik 'kan?" puji Sakura dengan wajah sumringah.

Sasori tersenyum lembut, "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya ya?"

Seketika wajah Sakura merona, "I-ini perasaan yang baru untukku," jawab Sakura yang memalingkan wajah, "dulu... dengan Neji... aku tidak merasakan sensasi ini... dengan Madara... rasanya begitu berbeda."

Sasori tersenyum sebentar kemudian mulai jahil, "Jelas saja, Madara kan raja, makanya kau mau, hidupmu terjamin dan pasti aman, kau mau apa saja pasti dituruti."

"Bukan begituuu..." Sakura memukul pelan lengan Sasori.

"Hahaha, iya, iya... aku paham sekarang," jawab Sasori sambil memeluk Sakura, "melihat ekspresimu saat ini sudah membuatku tenang, jika ini adalah hal yang membuatmu bahagia, maka aku akan mendukungmu."

Sakura terdiam dan membalas pelukan sang kakak, "Terima kasih."

"Sakura-sama," panggil suara pelayan dari luar, "Madara-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Pergilah, aku ingin istirahat sebentar," ucap Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk dan memberikan obat penawar, "Ini, jangan sampai tidak diminum."

"Hehehe, siap!"

Begitu Sakura pergi, Sasori meminum obat penawar itu, baru satu tegukan Sasori sudah menyerah, wajahnya terlihat tersiksa, "Rasanya seperti sampah..."

.

.

Sakura berjalan mingikuti pelayan yang bertugas mengantar dirinya pada Madara, dia melihat sekeliling istana yang sudah sedikit berantakan akibat serangan dadakan dari Akatsuki. Pertempuran ini harus diselesaikan, apapun yang terjadi. Mendadak Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tubuhnya gemetar, rasanya pusing dan susah untuk bernapas.

"Ukh..." langkahnya terhenti, membuat si pelayan tadi menoleh.

"Sakura-sama?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia bersender di tembok sambil membungkuk, berusaha untuk bernapas namun sepertinya tidak berhasil, "akh... pa-panggil... Mada...ra... akh..."

"Ba-baik, anda tunggu di sini sebentar!"

Pelayan itu berlari sekuat tenaga, sambil meminta bantuan beberapa prajurit untuk menggendong Sakura agar bergegas dibawa ke ruangan Madara. Prajurit itu menghampiri Sakura dan menggendong sang ratu menuju tempat Madara.

Tanpa rasa takut karena panik, pelayan itu membuka pintu Madara dengan kencang.

 ** _BRAK!_**

"MADARA-SAMA! GAWAT, SAKURA-SAMA..."

Belum selesai menjelaskan, kedua mata Madara terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh Sakura yanghampir hilang kesadaran itu dibawa oleh salah satu prajurit. Madara langsung bangkit dan mengambil alih Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya?!" tanya Madara.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Sakura-sama menjadi seperti ini..."

Pelayan itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, bisa-bisa dia dipenggal Madara jika terjadi sesuatu pada sang ratu.

Sakura berhasil mengatasi napasnya, sekarang dia harus menghilangkan rasa pusing yang amat dahsyat ini. Sakura tergeletak di kasur dengan wajah yang seperti kesakitan. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak sedikitpun, semua terlihat cemas sampai akhirnya Madara memerintahkan si pelayan tadi untuk menutup pintu.

"Tutup pintu!"

Madara berjalan ke sisi jendela dan memasang lapisan pelindung untuk ruangannya. Kembali pada Sakura, dia kini duduk dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari telapak tangan dan ia sentuh pada keningnya. Perlahan turun ke arah hidung, mulut, tenggorokan, dada, sampai akhirnya berhenti di bagian perut. Sakura terdiam, wajah paniknya hilang, wajah pucatnya pun kembali segar, Sakura menatap Madara dengan tatapan kaget...

"Aku... hamil..."

.

.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku... hamil..."

Kalimat Sakura sukses membuat semua terbelalak... kecuali Itachi yang kini menutup mulut dan matanya, seolah sudah tahu sebelumnya. Madara masih terdiam di tempatnya, Fugaku menatap Madara dengan tatapan horror, Obito terlihat antusias, Sasuke terlihat syok, sedangkan ras Uzumaki terlihat cemas. Selama ini mereka tahu bahwa Madara tidak menyukai anak kecil, Madara juga bukan tipe yang ingin mempunyai keturunan.

"Ah!" Itachi memecahkan suasana, "karena itu ada lapisan pelindung! Yang melindungi Sakura dan Sasuke bukanlah Indra-sama, tapi calon bayi yang ada di kandungan Sakura!"

Tidak ada yang merespon. Madara hanya diam mematung di tempat, seolah mengerti ini adalah momen yang spesial untuk mereka, Fugaku memberi kode pada semua agar keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka mengangguk, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pilu kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya. kenapa hatinya terasa sakit sekali.

Kini, mereka tinggal berdua. Sakura tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Madara pun tidak menghampiri ratu-nya. Berita ini benar-benar membuat Madara kehilangan arah. Sakura menunduk, dia merasa Madara tidak menginginkan anak ini, hati Sakura begitu sakit jika memang hal itu benar, "Aku tahu kau tidak siap," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Mendengar sakura berucap membuat Madara kembali sadar, kemudian Sakura melanjutkan, "Jika memang kau tidak menginginkan ini... maaf, aku tidak bisa menggugurkannya, aku akan pergi dari sini, menjauh darimu agar kau tidak dibebani oleh anak-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus karena kehadiran Madara yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya dan langsung mencium Sakura dengan sangat panas. Ciuman itu sangat baru bagi Sakura, seperti ada rasa kebahagiaan yang tak terbelenggu.

"Menjauh dariku? Memisahkanku dengan anakku? Jangan berani-beraninya kau lakukan itu padaku! Jangan pernah!" geram Madara sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Madara gemetar... ah, Sakura paham sekarang, ini adalah perasaan yang sangat baru bagi Madara, kebahagiaan yang sangat melimpah sehingga Madara bingung untuk meng-ekspresikannya. Sakura memeluk Madara sambil tersenyum, "Kau akan jadi ayah."

Madara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah mengucapkan rasa syukur dan terima kasih bertubi-tubi pada ratu-nya.

.

.

"Aaaaarrrgghhhh!'

Yahiko menyeringai ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya ini tersiksa, dengan kedua tangan dan kaki diikat oleh rantai, ritual pun dijalankan.

"Bangkitkan segera monster yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, atau kau akan mati," ujar Yahiko.

"Kau... breng...sek... Yahiko... aarrrghh!"

Nagato menyerahkan rambut Sakura beserta bercak darah yang berhasil ia dapatkan pada Yahiko. Mereka memulai ritual untuk membangkitkan monster yang bersemayan di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menjerit kesakitan karena Yahiko semakin memaksa mengeluarkan monster itu keluar dari dirinya, namun hal itu belum juga berhasil. Ditengah kesakitannya, Naruto menyeringai... dan hal itu membuat Yahiko dan semua Akatsuki heran, dengan nada parau Naruto berucap, "Heh... percuma... kalian tidak akan bisa... mengeluarkannya..."

Nagato dan Konan saling tatap, merasa ada yang aneh dari diri laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut pirang dengan cengiran khas-nya itu, akhirnya Yahiko mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan menatap kedua mata birunya dengan seksama. Naruto tidak bercanda.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Kurama?" tanya Yahiko.

Naruto masih menahan rasa sakitnya, "Cih... aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengkhianatiku begini... padahal... akh... kau salah satu yang kupercaya akan kehadiran Kurama."

Yahiko menatap sinis dan membungkam mulut Naruto memakai segel, dia mempercepat ritual dan terus memaksa Kurama keluar dari tubuh Naruto, namun bukan Kurama yang keluar melainkan sosok Naruto yang perlahan berubah menjadi monster. Satu ekor muncul, dua ekor, sampai tiga ekor Yahiko menghentikan ritualnya. Seketika Naruto kembali ke wujud asalnya, Yahiko terlihat kelelahan.

"Kita lanjutkan besok, bawa dia ke ruang bawah tanah," perintah Yahiko pada siapa saja yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

ketika Yahiko pergi, Konan mengikutinya dari belakang, pandangannya pada Yahiko sedikit berubah, saat ini Yahiko seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura bersender di dada bidang Madara, rasanya sangat nyaman dan aman, seperti tidak ada penyerangan saat pernikahan mereka. Madara terus menerus mencium leher Sakura dan memeluk sang ratu dari belakang. Kedua tangan Madara diletakkan di perut Sakura, dengan tangan Sakura yang berada di atas tangan Madara.

"Madara," panggil Sakura dengan sangat lembut.

"Hm?"

Sakura tersenyum ketika Madara mempererat pelukannya, "Jika apa yang dikatakan Itachi itu benar... artinya anak ini mewarisi kekuatanmu."

Madara membelai perut Sakura memakai jemarinya, "Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik," ujar Madara pada calon bayi-nya.

"Belum lahir saja sudah bisa melindungiku, bagaimana jika dia sudah lahir nanti, aku berani jamin dia akan lebih hebat darimu," ucapan Sakura seolah tidak sabar untuk menunggu kehadiran sang calon pangeran.

Madara tersenyum dan menaikan satu tangan pada leher Sakura dan memeluk wanita itu dengan lembut, Madara mengingat kembali masa-masa pertama kali Sakura datang ke istana, hal itu membuat sang raja sedikit terkekeh kecil.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit terkejut mendengar Madara terkekeh.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan lembut, "bukan apa-apa."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Madara membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan merengkuh wajahnya, "Lapisan pelindung yang melindungimu, apa kau melihat warna auranya?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Warnanya antara hijau tapi sedikit kehitaman," jawabnya sambil mencoba mengingat.

Madara tersenyum dan kembali membelai perut Sakura, "Ya, itu adalah kekuatannya."

Madara mendekatkan kepalanya pada perut Sakura, kemudian dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura. Madara memeluk tubuh Sakura sambil menciumi perutnya. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Madara, rasanya sangat bahagia, ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasa sangat disayang selain oleh Sasori.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Sasori, ditemani oleh Madara di sampingnya. Pelayan membukakan pintu untuk mereka, dan Sakura melihat Sasori sedang duduk dengan wajah yang termenung menandang langit cerah, "Nii-san," panggil Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ah, Saku- " sapaannya terhenti ketika dia juga melihat sosok Madara yang datang, merasa tahu apa yang Sasori pikirkan, Sakura mengangkat bicara.

"Ada yang ingin kami bahas, nii-san." Sakura mendekati Sasori dan menggenggam tangannya. Dengan helaan napas, Sakura menatap Madara, begitu sang raja memberi kode anggukan pada Sakura, wanita itu kembali menatap Sasori, "aku hamil," ucap Sakura dengan senyum bahagianya.

Kedua mata Sasori terbelalak.

"Dengar..." ujar Sakura, "... aku tahu ini sangat mendadak... tapi... aku sangat bahagia," ujar Sakura dengan tegas sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sasori tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, keadaan semakin runyam, dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan berjalan menghadap Madara. Mereka saling tatap, dengan keberanian dan siap mengambil resiko apapun, Sasori mengaku, "Akulah yang membunuh adikmu."

Tatapan Madara berubah, wajahnya menjadi tegang dan Sakura bisa merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan terpancar dari tubuh suaminya. Namun beda dari Sasori, laki-laki itu terlihat tenang dan tatapan yang tegas, tapi tersirat rasa sesal bisa mereka rasakan dari wajah Sasori, "Saat itu, kupikir Sakura kalian tahan dan siksa... karena itu-"

 ** _DUAK!_**

Sakura menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak, ketika wanita itu akan protes pada suaminya, "Apa yang kau-" kalimatnya terhenti saat dia melihat Madara menjulurkan tangannya.

"Dengan begini, kita impas." Madara menawarkan perdamaian.

Hal ini sungguh diluar nalar Sasori. Laki-laki itu menyeringai pasrah, "Cih, kemana sosok sadismu yang terkenal itu? Yang kulihat di hadapanku ini sekarang adalah sosok raja Goblin yang menginginkan perdamaian."

Madara tidak merespon apa-apa, dia hanya menatap Sakura kemudian turun pada perutnya, "Sesuatu bisa berubah, apapun dan siapapun," jawab Madara.

"Masuk akal," ucap Sasori sembari menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya akibat pukulan Madara tadi, "kau memaafkanku? Perihal tentang..."

Madara menghampiri Sakura dan menatap Sasori dengan seringai meremehkan, "Aku mendapatkan adikmu, akan memiliki anak bersamanya, apalagi yang harus kucemaskan?"

"Tapi... Izuna-san adalah adikmu yang sangat kau cintai," uajr Sakura yang ikut merasa tidak enak.

"Izuna sendiri sudah sekarat, Sakura," jawab Madara, "ini adalah pilihannya. Aku yakin ini adalah keinginannya juga."

Mengerti maksud Madara... Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, nanti akan kujemput, jangan kembali ke kamar sendirian," ucap Madara.

Sasori mengangguk bertanda memberi kesan menghargai pada Madara. begitu sang raja sudah pergi, Sasori menarik pelan tubuh Sakura ke kasur dan menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas, "Apa yang kaulakukan?! Hamil dengan Uchiha? Goblin? Apa kau paham ini semua?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau akan melahirkan sejenis Hybrid! Itu bisa merenggut nyawamu!" jelas Sasori.

"Eh?"

Sasori menepuk pelan keningnya, sudah diduga... pengetahuan Sakura tentang asal-usul mereka sangat minim.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku, keadaanmu saat ini sangat kritis, aku ragu kau bisa membangkitkan Indra atau tidak," ucap Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum dan mencengkram pelan pergelangan tangan Sasori, "Tenang saja... nii-san, Madara akan membantuku."

Sasori menghela napas, "Hhhh, untung saja Madara sudah sangat berubah, kalau tidak... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada nasibmu."

Ketika mereka sedang saling menikmati suasana yang terasa damai di kamar, tiba-tiba Sasori teringat sesuatu. Hybrid... Hybrid...

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu tentangf Hybrid..." gumam Sasori.

Sakura menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu, "Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja, kudengar dia dibawa oleh Akatsuki," ujar Sakura yang mengabaikan gumaman Sasori.

"Andai saja kita bisa bergabung dengan ras lain untuk menyerang balik Akatsuki tanpa harus membangkitkan Indra," ucap Sakura asal, "ah, tapi itu mana mungkin ya, hahaha."

Sasori terdiam, dia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kaget seolah mendapatkan ide yang bagus.

"Itu dia!" sentak Sasori, "itu!"

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasori bangkit dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya, "Aku akan mengajak ras Suna untuk gabung dengan Uchiha!"

"Heeehh?! Suna?" Sakura mulai panik, "ta-tapi Gaara-"

"Kesampingkan dulu perasaannya, diantara semuanya, Suna yang paling netral, aku yakin jika alasannya adalah dirimu, Gaara pasti mau bergabung dengan Uchiha," ucap Sasori dengan sangat yakin.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menyeringai dengan percaya diri yang tinggi, "Karena Gaara adalah Hybrid."

Jawaban Sasori membuat Sakura terpaku.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang sedang mengandung jenis Hybrid, dia pasti akan melindungimu, percaya padaku!"

Sakura hanya terdiam. Mungkin ide yang Sasori cetuskan adalah ide yang cemerlang, karena begitu Akatsuki mendapatkan monster yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Naruto, maka hancurlah mereka, tapi jika menang melawan Akatsuki adalah dengan meminta bantuan pada Gaara... Sakura tidak yakin hal ini akan berjalan lancar... apalagi tentang hubungannya dengan Madara yang akan mengetahui bawah Gaara sangat tergila-gila pada Sakura.

.

.

TBC


End file.
